


Live Fast (Die Beautiful)

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ! - Freeform, <3, ;), Ah !!! Attendez !!, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cars, Dark Past, Family Issues, Fast & Furious AU, Fast Cars, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Harry est Brian, Harry s'immisce, Humor, I Love You, J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir, Je vous donne Louis dans une Lamborghini, Larry est mort, Leader d'une bande, Lies, Lisez les notes, Louis est Dom, Louis est un pilote de courses de rue, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oops j'ai tué le faux suspense, Parce qu'il est un flic undercover, Pas mal quand même, Sexual Content, Smut, Street Racing, Undercover Missions, VIVE LARRY, Vous l'avez peut être deviné à l'intrigue, Vous me remercierez après avoir lu, Zayn & Louis sont encore ennemis, c'est cool, hum que dire d'autre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Angeles. Louis adore la vitesse et les belles voitures, et évolue comme un poisson dans l'eau dans le milieu des courses de rue. Il est entouré par une famille loyale depuis qu'il est sorti de prison et a remonté la pente, et il s'est promis de faire de ses proches sa priorité, bien qu'il lutte encore avec les blessures de son passé, dont son ex-meilleur ami et actuel meilleur ennemi, Zayn. Mais une série de braquages impliquant des pilotes amène Harry Styles, un agent du FBI, à s'infiltrer dans son entourage pour enquêter sur ses possibles activités illégales. S'ensuivent mensonges et manipulations, mais aussi l'amorce d'une intense histoire d'amour. Mais viendra bien un moment où il faudra choisir son camp... Les coeurs résisteront-ils aux trahisons et aux coups de théâtre ? </p><p>[/!/ Cette fiction est basée sur l'intrigue du premier Fast and Furious, de Rob Cohen. Par conséquent, elle contient de nombreux spoilers sur des aspects clés de l'histoire et des personnages./!/]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome:) <3
> 
> Je suis si heureuse d'avoir réussi à écrire de nouveau sur Larry ! Même si vous détestez cette fiction je serai quand même heureuse parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Donc, ceci n'était pas supposé être aussi long, je voulais juste que ça soit un petit OS comme ça, mais ça atteindra les 150 pages je pense... Alors je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'en faire une mini-fiction. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir de lire ça <3 Un petit remontant dans ces durs moments pour nos cœurs de LS. 
> 
> FAST AND FURIOUS  
> Je me suis (beaucoup) inspirée du PREMIER film de la saga Fast and Furious. Donc je rends à César ce qui est à César. Mais il n'y a absolument pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour lire, bien sûr, au contraire c'est mieux de ne pas connaître, ça sera moins prévisible lol. Je suis consciente que c'est moins intéressant qu'une idée originale, mais après deux mois à avoir envie de pleurer en écrivant « Harry et Louis » dans la même phrase et à rester bloquée devant une page blanche, je pense que c'est un progrès =P Bref donc vous en pensez ce que vous voulez, j'accepte toutes les critiques sur le fait que je copie ce qui existe déjà. C'est un peu nul, ouais. Voilà voilà ! Perso, je trouve qu'on s'en fiche un peu, j'écris pour le fun, et l'idée d'un AU Fast and Furious était assez excitante:)  
> \--Ce que j'ai gardé du film--  
> La trame de base. L'univers. De nombreuses scènes. Le déroulement de la fiction est à peu près identique au film. En gros, la distribution des rôles → Louis : Dom dans Fast and Furious. Harry : Brian. Perrie : Letty. Lottie : Mia. Calvin : Vince. Oli : Leon. Niall : Jesse. Zayn : Johnny. Liam : son bras droit. Ben, James, Jeff : le FBI.  
> \--Ce que j'ai changé--  
> Plein de choses. Tout ce que j'avais envie de changer. Des détails. Les dialogues, pour la plupart. La personnalité des personnages. Les relations entre eux, évidemment (non parce qu'avec mes personnages dans la configuration du film, Louis sort avec Perrie et Harry avec Lottie : donc non). Leur passé. J'ai rajouté des scènes et modifié d'autres. J'ai dramatisé, intensifié, sexifié (^.^). C'est ma réécriture personnelle, je pense vraiment en avoir fait quelque chose de personnel et de différent du film, malgré tous les éléments que vous en retrouverez:)  
> \--A propos des voitures et du reste--  
> Je ne connais absolument rien aux voitures, mais quand je dis rien, c'est RIEN. Par conséquent, j'ai repris tous les modèles de voiture du film parce que j'avais la flemme/étais incapable d'en trouver d'autres équivalents. Le problème, c'est que Fast and Furious est sorti en 2001... Ce qui veut dire que toutes les voitures datent de 15 ans, et ne sont donc plus du tout des modèles de pointe de ouf comme la fiction le suggère lol ^^' En plus, j'ai rajouté un modèle de 2014 quelque part donc ça fait complètement décalé et incohérent haha. Si vous vous y connaissez en voitures, je suis vraiment désolée, ça va vous paraître un peu ridicule ! Mais... Des gens avaient listé les modèles utilisés dans F&F et... C'était plus facile:( Si vous n'y connaissez rien comme moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'y verrez que du feu lol. Toutes les pseudo références à la technologie automobile viennent du film. Pareil pour le milieu dans lequel les personnages évoluent, j'ai tout repris, avec un peu d'aide de la part de Mathilde (et d'Internet, heureusement qu'il y a des fans de ces films) parce que j'ai regardé le film en anglais non sous titrés et je ne pigeais rien lol. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je n'y connaissais rien ? 
> 
> /!/ AVERTISSEMENTS / !/  
> Violence relative (que j'ai atténuée par rapport au film, il n'y a pas de mort!!!)  
> Références à un passé difficile et possiblement dérangeant : allusions à la vie en prison, à des viols, à un suicide  
> Allusions à des pensées suicidaires  
> Accident de voiture (peu décrit)  
> Scènes sexuelles un peu... chaudes =P  
> Blagues nulles et allusions douteuses à l'actualité 1D  
> Changement de point de vue signalé par : #
> 
> Titre : Live Fast, Die Beautiful, par Escape the Fate
> 
> Merci, et bonne lecture... =)
> 
>  
> 
> Pour Mathilde (même si je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu imaginais).

 

_**Live Fast (Die Beautiful)** _

 

 

                                                       

                                                   

                                          

                                                            

 

 

Louis ne se rappelait plus très bien de la première fois où Harry avait fait son apparition dans sa vie. C'était difficile de tracer une chronologie complète, avec lui. C'était comme s'il s'était soudainement et naturellement mis à faire partir du décor, telle une présence presque invisible, jusqu'au moment où Louis s'était intéressé de plus près à l'arrière-plan -ou plutôt, jusqu'au moment où Harry avait décidé d'en sortir. Bien sûr, plus tard, au vu des événements, Louis se poserait la question, tentant de comprendre _comment_ ce garçon avait pu s'immiscer dans sa vie, gagner sa confiance et son cœur sans jamais qu'il ne remarque vraiment à quel point quelque chose clochait. Il trouverait alors au fond de sa mémoire des images vagues d'une silhouette longiligne et mystérieuse, debout sur le bord de la route avant une course, un soir, contrastant étrangement avec le reste des spectateurs, peut être parce qu'il était un parfait inconnu, ou peut être parce qu'il était habillé tout en noir mais se détachait quand même, déjà nimbé de cette aura qui fascinait toujours Louis. Il ne parvenait pas à restituer les traits de son visage, mais il se souvenait de l'esquisse de son corps... De l'impression que la silhouette, que son maintien lui avaient faite. Et vraiment, cela lui suffisait pour identifier Harry. Louis retrouverait les fragments de ce moment dans les recoins de son esprit, ce moment où il avait remarqué le jeune homme à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa voiture alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, les mains accrochées au volant. Avec beaucoup de peine, il se souviendrait avoir même baissé légèrement ses lunettes de soleil pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais c'était tout. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu faire dans sa frustration à essayer de comprendre, Louis ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Sans doute parce que la seconde d'après, Sandy avait donné le signal du départ, et Louis avait enfoncé un pied nerveux sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, ses oreilles remplies par les crissements des pneus et le grondement des moteurs, son être tout entier occupé par une seule et unique pensée : la vitesse.

 

*

 

Louis aimait avoir au moins un moment de paix pendant la journée. Généralement, il détestait rester inactif -un reste de ses années de prison et du sentiment terrifiant de n'avoir absolument rien à faire pour rendre ses jours moins embourbés et monotones- et il était un homme très occupé. Mais il tenait à cette heure bénie où il pouvait juste s'asseoir sur une chaise, à l'arrière du restaurant familial, avec son verre de bière devant lui, les paupières closes, à écouter chantonner sa sœur tout en servant les clients. Ce jour-là, il était tellement fatigué de la nuit précédente qu'il s'était à moitié assoupi, pieds chaussés de Vans rouges et noires et croisés sur la surface du bureau, fixant sans la voir la photo de famille accrochée au mur, et qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa sœur s'était arrêtée de chanter. A vrai dire, il ne remarqua rien du tout, jusqu'à Lottie l'appelle d'une voix perçante -peut-être criait-elle déjà depuis plusieurs minutes :

 

-Louis, bon sang ! Tu vas faire quelque chose ?

 

Louis sursauta et cligna des yeux, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre et d'une propreté douteuse. (De quand datait sa dernière douche ? Hier matin ?). Il se retourna pour regarder vers le comptoir du restaurant à travers la vitre qui séparait le bureau du reste de leur établissement.

 

-Qu'est-ce que...

 

Sa voix sonnait rauque à ses propres oreilles. Il s'était bel et bien endormi.

 

-Ils vont s'entretuer si tu ne te bouges pas !

 

Le ton de sa sœur était teinté d'hystérie. Très bien. D'accord. Louis allait donc renoncer à son _unique_ heure de tranquillité pour aller... faire il ne savait quoi pour il ne savait qui. Il se leva à regret, l'agacement s'abattant sur lui, comme lorsqu'à chaque fois que ses habitudes étaient perturbées par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi. La mâchoire contractée, il rejoignit Lottie dans la salle principale.

 

-Quoi ? lança-t-il à sa sœur.

 

-C'est Calvin. Il est en train de se battre avec Harry dehors ! Tu peux les séparer ?

 

Lottie pointa la rue avec un grand geste de bras furieux. Visiblement, Louis n'était pas le seul à être énervé par cette affaire. Ses yeux suivirent la direction que montrait sa sœur, et en effet, il y avait deux hommes en train de se bagarrer dehors. Louis reconnaissait Calvin à son tatouage chinois dans la nuque, mais le jeune type qu'il venait de jeter contre la carroserrie d'un voiture ne lui disait rien -jolie voiture, d'ailleurs, probablement le dernier modèle de Chevrolet-

 

-Mais c'est qui, ce mec ? demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Je te l'ai dit, Harry ! fit Lottie comme si c'était une évidence.

 

Louis la fixa d'un air vide.

 

\- Et... Puis-je savoir qui est « Harry » ?

 

-Un client, enfin, il vient là tout le temps ! Le type qui commande toujours un sandwich végétarien à la moutarde.

 

Ah. Louis le visualisait vaguement, en effet. Il battit lentement des paupières.

 

-Et tu peux me dire _pourquoi_... Le type qui commande toujours un sandwich à la moutarde végétarien... est en train de se battre avec mon meilleur ami ?

 

Cette fois, Lottie détourna la tête, une rougeur montant sur ses pommettes.

 

-Calvin m'a fait une remarque... déplacée, dit-elle rapidement. Harry a voulu me défendre, Calvin ne l'a pas très bien pris. Et Harry ne s'est pas laissé faire.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils. Ah, il saisissait mieux la situation. Ce Harry avait donc voulu faire son intéressant devant sa sœur, en face de Calvin, qui n'avait jamais très bien caché qu'il trouvait Lottie attirante -mais il faisait tout de même très attention en présence de Louis, sans doute depuis que celui-ci l'avait menacé de lui faire manger ses testicules s'il s'approchait trop de sa sœur (Louis avait beau apprécier Calvin et avoir confiance en lui, sa sœur méritait mieux qu'un voyou volage pareil). Ce n'était pas la première fois que la plus âgée des sœurs Tomlinson provoquait des tentatives de séduction plus ou moins excentriques au restaurant.

 

-Oh, fit Louis. Je _vois_.

 

-Non, tu ne vois pas, répliqua sèchement Lottie en lui lançant un regard acéré. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais intervenir ? S'il te plaît ?

 

Avec un dernier soupir, Louis poussa la porte du restaurant pour sortir, suivi par Oli, visiblement impatient d'avoir sa part de bagarre, mais qui attendait toujours que Louis prenne la décision. Louis regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé ses Ray Ban dans le bureau, parce que le soleil tapait fort sur Los Angeles, aujourd'hui.

 

Quelle situation agaçante, décidément.

 

Louis attrapa le poignet de Harry au vol, et le tira en arrière juste à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau Calvin, qui, au vu de ses grimaces, avait pris un mauvais coup quelque part près de l'estomac. Son ami profita de l'arrivée de Louis pour se redresser, une expression haineuse sur le visage.

 

Harry tenta de se dégager, mais Louis le retint d'une poigne de fer.

 

-On va se calmer, maintenant, lança-t-il. Tu fais quoi, là ? Je ne te connais pas. Je peux savoir de quel droit tu viens dans _mon_ restaurant pour agresser _mes amis_  ?

 

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, et Louis fut frappé simultanément par deux choses. Un, le vert de ses yeux. Deux, le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière et qui venait goutter dans ces mêmes yeux, sans pour autant gâcher la beauté du visage du jeune homme, éloignée de celle des bellâtres blonds que les sœurs de Louis aimaient admirer dans les séries à l'eau de rose, mais impossible à manquer. En tout cas pour Louis, qui était depuis bien longtemps plus sensible à l'attrait des hommes qu'à celui des femmes, sa beauté était impossible à manquer. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry leva sa main libre pour essuyer maladroitement le filet de sang qui tachait sa peau blanche -un peu trop blanche pour quelqu'un qui vivrait en Californie depuis toujours.

 

-Je ne suis pas venu pour agresser qui que ce soit. J'étais juste là pour déjeuner tranquillement.

 

Sa voix était grave et étrangement maîtrisée, contrastant avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve une seconde avant.

 

-Tu m'as provoqué ! cracha immédiatement Calvin. Connard !

 

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lancer un regard rempli de mépris à Calvin.

 

-Je vais te démolir, gronda Calvin, alors qu'Oli lui pressait l'épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser et de le retenir en même temps.

 

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu essayes de faire en échouant misérablement depuis tout à l'heure ? répliqua calmement Harry.

 

-Espèce de...

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Il agrippait toujours Harry par le bras, et le jeune homme était assez proche pour que Louis puisse mieux l'examiner. Un éclair de reconnaissance le traversa soudain. Il l'avait vu au restaurant, oui, mais il l'avait déjà vu ailleurs. Harry n'était pas seulement le type qui commandait toujours des sandwichs à la moutarde végétariens.

 

-Tu ne travailles pas au garage de Harvey depuis quelque temps ? demanda Louis.

 

Harry eut l'air déstabilisé pendant un instant, puis il hocha la tête. Louis le lâcha. Harvey lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. S'il lui disait de congédier Harry, même sans raison, il le ferait. Ce type savait sans doute s'occuper d'une voiture, parce que Harvey n'engageait pas n'importe qui, mais personne n'était irremplaçable.

 

-Eh bien, considère qu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'y travailles plus, déclara Louis.

 

Une expression indignée traversa le visage de Harry. Louis ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela lui allait bien. Un peu de couleur sur ses joues.

 

-Pourquoi ? protesta-t-il. C'est injuste. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est essayer de dire à cet idiot de traiter correctement la serveuse, qui est, si je ne me trompe pas, ta _sœur_ , Tomlinson.

 

Harry savait qui Louis était, alors. Et il était assez stupide pour venir lui chercher des noises quand même, dans son propre restaurant. Stupide, ou courageux. Les deux traits de caractère se recoupaient souvent.

 

-Ma sœur n'a pas besoin de ton aide, lâcha Louis.

 

-Probablement pas, non, mais...

 

Louis le coupa.

 

-Et Calvin est un vieil ami de la famille. Lottie n'a certainement pas besoin d'être défendue contre lui. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

 

-Tu m'excuseras, riposta Harry, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise quand cet _ami de la famille_ lui a dit qu'elle ne devrait pas s'embêter à mettre de vêtements si elle tenait vraiment à faire monter le chiffre d'affaires.

 

Cette fois, Louis se tourna vers Calvin.

 

Celui-ci avait l'air très embarrassé.

 

-Je.. J'ai... Ce n'est pas que j'ai dit !

 

Louis lui lança un regard dur et Calvin se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même. Louis était toujours prêt à prendre le parti de ses acolytes, même s'ils avaient tort, parce que c'était sa conception de la loyauté, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement non plus qu'on manque de respect à ses sœurs. Si Harry disait vrai, Louis avait légèrement envie de cogner une seconde fois Calvin de ses propres mains.

 

-C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit, intervint Lottie, apparue à côté de Louis sans qu'il ne se rende compte, le faisant sursauter.

 

Voilà que sa sœur volait au secours de son soupirant. Elle avait l'air déterminée, ses cheveux blonds cascadant fièrement dans son dos, apparemment prête à s'interposer elle-même. Allons bon.

 

-Allez, Lou, ne mets pas ce pauvre garçon au chômage, lança une autre voix féminine.

 

Louis pivota légèrement et aperçut Perrie, l'une de ses plus anciennes amies, qui le regardait d'un air entendu, les bras croisés. Quand était-elle arrivée, d'abord ? Louis n'avait même pas vu sa voiture. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il s'annoncer civilement et paisiblement ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde surgisse tel un diable de sa boîte pour achever de gâcher l'heure de tranquillité de Louis ? Louis passa une main lasse sur son visage. Si Perrie s'y mettait aussi, maintenant... Il était fatigué. On l'avait interrompu pendant son temps calme. Là où il était le plus faible. Et il avait autre chose à faire, franchement. Reprendre sa sieste, par exemple.

 

-OK, OK. Je me rends. Je ne te ferai pas virer, hum, Harry...

 

Louis jeta un œil à la carte d'identité dans le portefeuille du jeune homme, qu'il avait perdu dans la bataille et qu'Oli s'était empressé de ramasser pour la glisser dans la main de son patron (Louis).

 

-... Styles? _Styles ?_   Sérieusement ? C'est un vrai nom ? fit Louis en relevant les yeux.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, creusant deux fossettes dans la peau tendre de ses joues et illuminant ses yeux, lui donnant l'air plus jeune qu'auparavant. Louis faillit sourire en retour devant tant de charme, mais il se reprit juste à temps. Non, il ne se laisserait pas attendrir juste comme ça. Il faisait simplement preuve d'une extrême bonté envers Harry. Il ne le trouvait pas sympathique. Il ne voulait pas de lui dans les parages.

 

-Ouais, c'est mon vrai nom, répondit nonchalamment Harry.

 

Louis eut un petit ricanement, et il lui lança son portefeuille. Il trouvait cela étrange, quand même. Il imaginait qu'il existait des personnes qui s'appelaient réellement _Styles_ , mais il n'était pas sûr de l'honnêteté de Harry. Un instinct lointain mais aiguisé lui soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect chez Harry. Fossettes ou pas.

 

-Ne reviens pas au restaurant. Ma sœur n'a pas besoin de gars comme toi.

 

-Mais elle a besoin de gars comme Calvin ? répliqua Harry.

 

- _Je_ me chargerai de rappeler à Calvin les règles de politesse.

 

-Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, pointa Harry, visiblement toujours prêt à rebondir. Si c'est comme ça que tu protèges tes sœurs...

 

Louis prit une grande inspiration. Puis il explosa.

 

-Je n'étais pas là parce que je faisais ma _putain_ de sieste à la même _putain_ d'heure que tous les _putain_ de jours ! La seule _putain_ d'heure ! Et à cause de toi, j'ai été dérangé dans cette seule _putain_ d'heure ! Donc, tu vas arrêter de me donner des leçons sur ma façon de m'occuper de ma famille, et tu dégages. Tout de suite.

 

Louis sentait ses joues brûler sous l'énervement. Il devait être cramoisi ; de quoi affaiblir sa crédibilité de méchant gangster -non que Harry soit censé savoir dans quoi il trempait. Il souffla bruyamment, soulevant la mèche de cheveux châtains sur son front. Puis il tourna les talons, avec un simple geste autoritaire du doigt pour qu'Oli et Calvin le suivent. Perrie leur emboîta aussi le pas, levant les yeux au ciel, sous doute devant l'accès de rage un peu trop dramatique de Louis. Lottie s'attarda en arrière. Louis l'entendit murmurer un remerciement à Harry, et _s'excuser._ S'excuser du comportement de _Louis_. Celui-ci laissa passer ce dernier affront, refusant de s'énerver davantage, pressé de retrouver le calme du restaurant. Il entendit simplement Harry rire doucement, et, de façon étouffée, répondre :

 

-Je le trouve mignon.

 

Louis fit volte-face.

 

-J'espère vraiment que tu ne parles pas de moi, Styles.

 

Harry lui lança un clin d'oeil. Louis ferma les yeux. Puis il grimpa les marches qui menaient au restaurant. La voix de Harry résonna derrière lui.

 

-Vraiment mignon.

 

Louis claqua violemment la porte du restaurant derrière lui, faisant chuter le panneau avec les horaires.

 

*

 

Trois jours plus tard, ce n'était pas que Louis avait oublié l'accrochage avec Harry Styles, c'était juste qu'il avait bien plus important à penser. Comme à combien il allait se faire en gagnant la course de cette nuit.

 

Peu de gens savaient que Louis et sa famille avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ce n'était pas exactement quelque chose qu'il criait sur les toits. Mais il suffisait de s'intéresser un peu (bon, très) attentivement à ses activités pour voir qu'il multipliait les sources de revenus. Les Tomlinson avaient trois loyers à régler chaque mois, celui du restaurant, celui de Louis et celui de sa mère. Et Louis avait cinq sœurs ; si Charlotte - _Lottie_ -, âgée de vingt-deux ans, avait décidé que les études n'étaient pas pour elles, il fallait payer l'université pour Felicity, qui était en première année d'économie, et mettre de côté afin que Phoebe, Daisy et Doris aient aussi cette chance un jour. Rien n'était plus important pour Louis que l'avenir de ses petites sœurs. Il voulait qu'elles s'en sortent. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles finissent coincées dans une banlieue californienne crasseuse, à vivre aux crochets d'un des petits malfrats qui traînaient autour de leur famille. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient ouvert, quelques années plus tôt, le restaurant marchait bien. Mais il ne leur rapportait jamais assez, parce que quand Louis était en prison, sa mère avait dû s'endetter, après la mort de son mari, et depuis qu'il était sorti, Louis remboursait cet argent en plus des charges du quotidien et des sommes qu'ils avaient empruntées ensuite pour le restaurant. Il savait que sa mère s'en voulait énormément d'avoir contracté ces dettes et d'en rejeter la responsabilité sur son fils, qu'elle se blâmait de n'avoir pas su gérer seule, mais pour Louis, c'était entièrement sa faute -il n'était pas là, il les avait laissées, sa mère avait bien dû se débrouiller. Cela lui paraissait normal qu'il prenne les choses en main maintenant qu'il le pouvait.

 

Même si cela impliquait de sombrer de nouveau dans l'illégalité.

 

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Rien à voir avec la délinquance ridicule de son adolescence qui l'avait conduit derrière les barreaux, cependant. Il était plus intelligent, et plus discret, cette fois. Moins gourmand, moins influençable. Il avait gagné le respect de ses concurrents, et éveillait la crainte chez les nouveaux arrivants -Louis était un tendre, au fond, mais c'était une autre des informations qu'il préférait ne pas ébruiter. Il avait des hommes de confiance qui suivaient ses ordres, et il ne visait jamais trop haut. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours un risque ; ses coups mettaient parfois sa vie en danger, il devait composer avec les ambitions d'autres bandes, et il était connu des services de police -qui n'avaient rien de concret contre lui, heureusement. Mais jusqu'ici, tout se passait bien. Louis avait les braquages, et les courses de rue.

 

Les courses n'étaient pas seulement un moyen de récupérer une liasse de billets rapidement. S'il envisageait d'arrêter les vols bientôt, il ne pensait pas par contre pouvoir lâcher son volant de sitôt. Louis _adorait_ les courses. C'était littéralement ce qui le rendait le plus heureux dans la vie. Bien sûr, il avait aussi sa famille, ses amis, qui lui apportaient bonheur et équilibre, mais la passion de la vitesse l'avait toujours rongé. Il possédait plusieurs voitures et dépensait tout l'argent qu'il avait en plus -c'est à dire, pas tant que ça, mais déjà trop- pour les customiser, les améliorer, en se disant qu'il le fallait bien s'il voulait continuer à gagner des courses, mais la vérité était que même s'il les perdait toutes, il continuerait à investir dans ses bolides chéris. Il adorait rouler, et il était bon là-dedans. Parfois, il rêvassait à comment sa vie aurait pu être si les événements avaient tourné autrement ; parfois, il s'imaginait en pilote de Formule 1. A défaut de pouvoir foncer en toute légalité sur des circuits officiels, il fonçait la nuit sur des routes de Los Angeles, courant après le sentiment de liberté et d'exaltation ; le sentiment de toute-puissance qui déferlait sur lui quand on le mettait au volant d'une voiture.

 

Peut-être qu'il aimait le risque, aussi. Peut-être qu'il aimait mettre sa vie en danger. Peut-être qu'il avait une tendance à l'autodestruction, qu'il exprimait en regardant les chiffres défiler sur le compteur, et peut-être qu'il aimait frôler la limite, se tenir au bord du précipice, peut-être qu'il aimait la réalisation : _« à cette vitesse, si quelque chose tournait mal avec la voiture ou la route, je partirais en flammes. »_

 

Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il recherchait cette sensation, pourquoi il aimait avoir l'impression qu'il allait mourir, mais c'était un fait, et il l'assumait, à l'intérieur de lui-même.

 

L'odeur d'essence était particulièrement forte, ce soir, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Ce n'était même pas que Louis était habitué, c'était qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier. Il sentit des picotements parcourir ses membres alors qu'il pensait à la compétition imminente. Il était appuyé contre sa Mazda RX-7, encore garée sur le bord de la route éclairée par les projecteurs ramenés exprès pour l'organisation de la course, attendant de prendre les paris et de se placer sur la ligne de départ improvisée. Il passa tendrement sa main sur la carrosserie rouge flamboyante, qu'il avait repeinte récemment -tout le monde s'accordait pour dire pour que cette couleur allait bien avec le tempérament de Louis. Ses amis riaient autour de lui et lançaient des plaisanteries plus ou moins intelligentes pour se détendre, mais Louis avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il visualisait la course à venir, comme s'il était... à un tournant de son existence -ce qui était assez ridicule.

 

Il chercha sa sœur du regard -il avait beau avoir interdit à Lottie de prendre part aux courses de rue une bonne centaine de fois, elle continuait de venir, et Louis avait fini par abandonner et par partager son amour des voitures avec elle. Il l'aperçut sur sa gauche et il intercepta un petit signe de main qu'elle lançait à quelqu'un quelques mètres plus loin. Il suivit le geste du regard, et grogna en reconnaissant l'individu.

 

Encore lui ? Ce gars ne pouvait pas draguer Lottie loin, très loin de l'espace vital de Louis, au lieu d'apparaître devant ses yeux pour le narguer ? (Oui, la piste de course était son espace vital, parfaitement).

 

Mais Louis fut surpris de voir que Harry se dirigeait vers lui, et non pas vers Lottie. Il portait exactement la même tenue que la dernière fois, au restaurant, jean noir et tee-shirt noir, excepté qu'il avait enfilé une veste en cuir à l'aspect abîmé par-dessus. Louis prit son air le plus renfrogné et ennuyé possible et croisa les bras, toujours appuyé contre sa voiture, espérant renvoyer des ondes hostiles. Visiblement, Harry ne les perçut pas, parce qu'il se planta devant lui et lui adressa un grand sourire, toujours garni de ses fossettes, avec un fond d'insolence et de défi, passant une main pour rejeter ses boucles brunes en arrière. Louis arqua un sourcil. Il faudrait plus qu'un joli sourire pour l'amadouer. Même si, d'accord, celui de Harry lui faisait un certain effet. Non qu'il l'admettrait dans un futur proche. En fait, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait dure. Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester à distance ?

 

Il sentit Calvin et Oli se tourner à leur tour vers Harry, leur attention interpellée par la voix de Louis.

 

-Tu as seulement parlé du restaurant, répondit Harry en accentuant son sourire.

 

Non, Louis ne lui sourirait pas en retour.

 

-Je parlais de tout ce qui touche à ma vie en général.

 

-Je suis venu pour participer à la course.

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux et il émit un ricanement. Harry devait à peine avoir le permis ; Louis doutait fort qu'il soit capable de s'engager dans une course comme ça. Il lui ferait une faveur en refusant et en lui évitant d'aller s'écraser contre un immeuble.

 

-Quoi ? Sûrement pas. C'est _moi_ qui fixe les règles du jeu ici, et je suis assez sûr de ne pas vouloir de toi.

 

Calvin grogna en signe d'approbation. Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. Les projecteurs sur le côté de la route se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

 

-J'ai quelque chose à proposer.

 

Un attroupement commençait à se former autour d'eux. Harry fit un geste du menton.

 

-Si tu gagnes, je te donne ma voiture.

 

Tout le monde se tourna vers le véhicule qu'il pointait, et un murmure parcourut les spectateurs. Louis devait l'avouer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry possède une voiture pareille. Il était assez impressionné. Apparemment, Harry avait bon goût. C'était une Mitsubishi Eclipse RS, deuxième génération, si Louis ne se trompait pas. Très belle. Actualisée. Customisée. Néons verts. Carrosserie éclatante, verte et bleue. Bien sûr. Vert. Vert, comme les yeux de Harry. Et bleu... Comme les yeux de Louis. _Quelle réflexion inutile_ , se fustigea intérieurement Louis. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Et pourquoi je devrais vouloir ta voiture ? Elle est bien jolie, mais j'ai mieux.

 

C'était la pure vérité. Louis avait quatre voitures, toutes plus récentes et portant sa touche personnelle. Harry sourit et marcha jusqu'à la Mitsubishi pour ouvrir le capot.

 

-La voiture, je te l'accorde, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais je suis persuadé que tu n'as jamais vu un moteur pareil.

 

Un sifflement s'éleva. Un jeune homme blond s'extirpa de la foule et se pencha au-dessus de la voiture. Louis ne put contenir la vague d'affection qui s'éveilla en lui en voyant Niall hocher furieusement la tête en examinant la tête. Ce gamin était comme un chiot, toujours l'air perdu, comme débarqué d'une autre planète la moitié du temps, et complètement surexcité l'autre moitié du temps. Mais il était aussi un génie de la mécanique qui concevait et réparait tous les moteurs de Louis. Niall avait abandonné ses études et flirtait avec la petite délinquance quand Louis était tombé sur lui et l'avait pris sous son aile, lui trouvant un job dans le garage de Harvey et se reposant sur lui pour entretenir les voitures de son entourage. Louis avait dû le secouer un peu, mais ensuite, il l'avait vu se redresser et s'épanouir dans une activité où ses talents étaient valorisés. Cependant, Louis n'avait pas réellement pris conscience de ses capacités intellectuelles avant que Niall ne modifie les circuits de sa Mazda et lui permette de gagner une course avec plus de cent mètres d'avance. Comme Louis le disait : un génie.

 

-Alors ? demanda Louis à Niall après lui avoir laissé quelques instants pour examiner la voiture de Harry.

 

-Intéressé, d'un coup ? lança Harry.

 

-Ne te fais pas d'idées.

 

Niall releva la tête. Il avait l'air enthousiaste. Zut.

 

-Ouais, c'est... Puissant. La personne qui a fait ça s'y connaît en tuning automobile. Elle marche avec injections de protoxyde d'azote.

 

-Où tu as trouvé un NOS ? Ça coûte une fortune ! aboya presque Louis en direction de Harry, agacé d'avoir en effet quelque chose à envier à cette fichue voiture.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je l'ai fabriqué ?

 

-Mais oui, bien sûr, répliqua ironiquement Louis. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de bricoler seul un NOS, et c'est Niall !

 

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, puis il planta son regard dans celui de Louis.

 

-Tu veux cette voiture. Alors laisse-moi participer.

 

-Tu vas _perdre_ , lança Louis. Je te rendais service en te disant non.

 

-Peut-être que je vais perdre. Mais si je gagne...

 

-Pas besoin d'envisager cette situation, ça ne va pas arriver.

 

-... _Si je gagne_ , je veux l'argent des paris.

 

La voix de Harry trembla légèrement à la fin. Louis le fixa quelques secondes. Alors, c'était ça. Il avait besoin d'argent. Il avait trouvé une voiture quelque part, se débrouillait avec un volant, et il pensait que c'était une source facile de revenus. Louis savait ce que c'était, compatissait, en quelque sorte, mais son bon cœur n'irait pas jusqu'à le laisser gagner. Tant pis pour lui s'il était assez bête pour mettre son seul bien en jeu dans une compétition perdue d'avance.

 

-Bien, grogna Louis. Tu peux participer, si tu y tiens tant que ça. En voiture, tout le monde !

 

-Mais, Louis... ! protesta Calvin.

 

Mais Louis avait déjà ouvert sa portière pour se glisser derrière son volant. Harry passa à côté de la Mazda et se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Louis, le regardant par la vitre. Son visage portait toujours une expression amusée. Louis détestait avoir le sentiment qu'il se moquait en permanence de lui.

 

-Merci, Votre Majesté, articula Harry.

 

Louis leva sa main pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

 

*

 

C'était rare que Louis ait vraiment l'impression que la victoire allait lui échapper. Il dominait en général plutôt facilement à chaque fois qu'il prenait part à une course. Bien sûr, il aimait le défi, les coudes à coudes, mais il était toujours assez certain qu'il finirait premier malgré tout.

 

Fichu Harry.

 

Il lui avait fait peur. Louis avait immédiatement pris la tête, mais grâce à son NOS, sans doute, Harry avait remonté toute la file des voitures pour arriver à sa hauteur. Louis avait jeté un œil pour l'observer dans la fenêtre, perdant un instant sa concentration en voyant un filet de sueur dégouliner sur son front jusque dans son cou pour aller tremper son tee-shirt, et Harry l'avait dépassé de quelques centimètres. Louis s'était immédiatement repris. L'adrénaline avait pulsé dans son corps : il était hors de question qu'il perde la face devant ce type sorti de nulle part. Il s'était concentré sur la sensation d'euphorie, son pied tremblant sur la pédale d'accélération enfoncée au maximum, et il avait pressé le bouton magique qui activait le turbo mis au point par Niall.

 

La Mazda s'était envolée, filant sur la route telle une comète, le cœur de Louis bondissant dans sa poitrine, un sourire exalté se dessinant sur son visage. Et il avait gagné.

 

Les rugissements du public étaient aussi forts que le bruit de son sang battant dans ses tempes.

 

Harry ne s'était pas arrêté juste après la ligne d'arrivée, dépassant Louis à toute vitesse avant de freiner un peu plus loin. Louis plissa les yeux et il le vit rester figé, regardant droit devant lui par le pare-brise, avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent. Louis sentit une pointe de culpabilité remplacer le plaisir de la vitesse et de la victoire dans son estomac. Ce qui était parfaitement injuste. Il avait gagné à la régulière -enfin, autant que cela était possible avec une voiture tunée dans une course illégale. Louis _méritait_ cette victoire. Il ne devrait pas s'apitoyer sur la déception d'un parfait inconnu, juste parce que-parce qu'il avait des jambes interminables et un beau sourire. Et peut être parce que Louis avait le cœur un peu plus sensible qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il sortit de sa Mazda, les joues échauffées par la course, et laissa ses amis le féliciter. Du coin de l'oeil, il guettait Harry, qui s'approchait lentement d'eux, comme à contrecoeur. Ce qui était assez normal. Louis se sentirait probablement comme six pieds sous terre aussi s'il devait abandonner sa voiture à son adversaire. A vrai dire, Louis était même étonné que Harry n'ait pas essayé de prendre la fuite. Tout le monde n'aurait pas tenu sa parole, à sa place.

 

Cependant, au moment où Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, une voix paniquée retentit dans la rue :

 

-Les flics arrivent !

 

Tout le monde réagit au quart de tour.

 

Tout le monde était préparé à l'éventualité que la police découvre le lieu d'une course (qui n'était révélé qu'à la dernière minute) et décide de faire une descente. Les racers barraient plusieurs rues, et des passants ou des conducteurs lambda pouvaient toujours se retrouver coincés et décider de les dénoncer. La foule frénétique se dispersa dans tous les sens. Ceux qui étaient venus à pied se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée à la police, et ceux qui avaient une voiture s'empressèrent de se jeter à l'intérieur et de mettre le contact. Louis vit Lottie bondir dans sa décapotable -que Louis lui avait offerte pour ses vingt ans (il avait raté ses dix huit), et, rassuré sur le sort de sa sœur, il se précipita lui-même vers sa Mazda, démarrant rapidement.

 

Malheureusement, plusieurs voitures de police décidèrent d'emprunter la même direction que lui. Louis s'enfonça dans les rues mal éclairées, mains crispées sur son volant, essayant de réfléchir à une façon de les semer sans paniquer. Il était seul, les autres avaient pris un autre chemin. Louis s'était isolé, se mettant tout seul en difficulté, comme un idiot. Il prit quelques inspirations lentes pour se calmer, mais l'angoisse lui serrait déjà la gorge. Le problème, c'était que Louis devenait très nerveux dès qu'il se sentait réellement en danger d'être arrêté les forces de l'ordre. Il était conscient de la stupidité de sa réaction sachant qu'il s'engageait volontairement dans des activités illégales, mais la pensée de retourner en prison lui était... insupportable.

 

Il ne pouvait pas retourner en prison.

 

Un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur lui apprit que deux voitures le suivaient toujours, sirènes allumées. Louis tourna violemment dans une rue perpendiculaire, disparaissant de la vue des policiers. Il tourna une seconde fois dans une petite impasse discrète, s'arrêtant tout au bout, garant sa Mazda dans un coin sombre, et sortant précipitamment du véhicule. Il aplatit vaguement ses cheveux en espérant les faire retomber sur son visage et se cacher un minimum, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, et se mit à marcher sur le trottoir, vite, mais pas trop vite non plus, pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect, espérant passer inaperçu et regagner sa maison sans problèmes. Il pourrait récupérer sa voiture plus tard. Il entendit les voitures de police arriver à sa hauteur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en accélérant le pas, comme s'il pouvait se faire assez petit pour que les flics ne l'aperçoivent même pas. Ne le reconnaissent pas. Louis se sentait extrêmement vulnérable, à pieds, sans sa voiture, ne pouvant compter que sur ses jambes. Il n'avait même pas d'arme.

 

-Tomlinson !

 

Louis ferma brièvement les paupières et accéléra encore, ignorant les avertissements du policier.

 

-Tomlinson ! Arrête toi tout de suite !

 

Louis se mit à courir. C'était idiot. Les voitures n'auraient aucun problème à le rattraper. Mais il n'avait pas de meilleure idée. L'anxiété l'empêchait de trouver un rythme confortable et il haletait déjà, son souffle se bloquant dans ses poumons, n'osant pas se retourner.

 

Quand il entendit un véhicule parvenir à sa hauteur, il crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en prison.

 

-Louis !

 

Louis tourna la tête si vite qu'il sentit un vertige lui traverser le crâne.

 

-Harry ?!

 

La Mitsubishi verte de Harry le dépassa ; celui-ci freina brutalement quelques mètres plus loin et ouvrit la portière.

 

-Monte ! cria-t-il.

 

Louis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se jeta sur le siège passager, claqua la porte, et Harry redémarra en trombe.

 

Par il ne savait quel miracle, Harry réussit à semer la voiture qui les suivait encore, mettant à profit son NOS et s'enfonçant habilement dans de petites artères, jusqu'à retrouver un long et calme boulevard. Harry ralentit pour adopter une allure normale, conduisant paisiblement dans la nuit. Louis sentit la crainte qui avait paralysé son corps retomber peu à peu, et il desserra lentement ses poings, qu'il avait gardé enfoncés dans ses poches pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

 

-Ça va ?

 

La voix de Harry était douce.

 

-Oui, murmura Louis.

 

Il avait envie de s'allumer une cigarette sur le champ, mais il allait bien. Harry lui avait évité de revivre son pire cauchemar. Il lui devait littéralement la vie.

 

-Merci, dit-il.

 

Il essaya d'adopter le ton le plus détaché et arrogant possible, mais lui-même entendait l'intonation bouleversée dans ce simple mot.

 

-De rien.

 

Louis frissonna.

 

-Tu as froid ? fit Harry en tendant la main pour allumer le chauffage de la Mitsubishi.

 

-Non, c'est juste... Les contrecoups de la petite frayeur que j'ai eue, répondit Louis avec un rire qui ne sonnait pas du tout amusé.

 

Il n'aimait pas tellement montrer ses fragilités, mais il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

 

-Le grand Louis Tomlinson, effrayé par quelques policiers ?

 

La moquerie était légère. Louis avait le sentiment que Harry voulait le rassurer plus que pointer son attitude quelque peu honteuse.

 

-Je ne veux pas juste pas remettre les pieds en prison, marmonna Louis, regardant droit devant lui par le pare-brise.

 

-Compréhensible. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu y es resté longtemps ? demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.

 

Louis se tendit de nouveau. Il détestait parler de ça. Encore plus avec des inconnus.

 

-Trois ans.

 

-Oh. Et c'était vraiment très... dur ?

 

-C'était la prison, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'était le Club Med ? répliqua sèchement Louis, tournant la tête vers Harry pour le transpercer d'un regard acéré.

 

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'oeil contrit et se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Je... Pardon. C'était stupide, pardon.

 

Louis tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne savait même pas exactement où ils étaient.

 

-Hum, fit Harry pour attirer son attention.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu veux prendre le volant ? C'est ta voiture, après tout.

 

Louis le fixa. Ce garçon était un peu trop gentil pour être réel. D'abord, il avait sauvé la peau de Louis alors que celui-ci n'avait fait que le malmener et essayer de le chasser depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés, et maintenant qu'il était en position de force, il ne cherchait même pas à renégocier les termes de la course, et était tout prêt à abandonner sa voiture à Louis, comme il l'avait promis. Trop gentil. Trop gentil pour cette partie de la ville. Trop gentil pour tremper dans la criminalité.

 

-Nah. C'est _ta_ voiture.

 

-Quoi ? Non, elle est à toi. Tu l'as gagnée !

 

-Tu devrais la garder. Et t'en servir pour partir loin d'ici, lâcha Louis.

 

Harry eut un rire bref.

 

-Ah, je comprends le raisonnement, tu essayes toujours de te débarrasser de m-

 

Il se coupa lorsque Louis se redressa brusquement sur son siège. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose de très mauvais augure par la fenêtre.

 

Oh, merde.

 

-Oh, merde.

 

Ils n'étaient pas seuls sur la route. Une dizaine de motards s'étaient soudain matérialisés à côté de leur voiture. Appartenant à une bande que Louis ne tenait pas particulièrement à croiser. Il réalisait maintenant pourquoi il ne reconnaissait pas ce quartier ; il n'y allait jamais pour _une raison_. Un homme avec la tête dissimulée par un imposant casque noir freina à leur hauteur et donna un violent coup sur la vitre avec son pistolet, le pointant vers la tête de Harry. Celui-ci lança un regard à Louis, qui ne bougea pas, et resta étonnamment calme, ouvrant simplement sa vitre.

 

-Gare-toi là bas, ordonna l'homme, dont Louis reconnaissait vaguement la voix.

 

Liam, probablement.

 

Donc Zayn n'était pas loin.

 

Les motards encerclaient la voiture, et ils étaient armés. C'était trop tard pour s'esquiver. Harry et Louis n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'ils demandaient. Louis émit un long soupir, se frottant le front. Il se sentait épuisé d'avance par la confrontation à venir.

 

-Tu les connais ? demanda Harry.

 

-Malheureusement, oui, grimaça Louis. Putain. Ça va être une longue nuit.

 

*

 

Harry arrêta la voiture sur le parking indiqué par les motards. Louis soupira encore avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de sortir pour parlementer avec les motards. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait un accrochage, mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être vraiment seul sur leur territoire. Harry et lui n'étaient pas en très bonne posture.

 

-Tu t'es égaré, Tomlinson ?

 

Louis se retourna lentement pour faire face au chef de la petite bande, qui enlevait son casque, toujours installé sur sa Suzuki, aussi noire que ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés et ses yeux froids, un pied au sol. Après toutes ces années, cela faisait toujours aussi mal à Louis d'entendre le fond de haine dans la voix de celui qui avait été un jour son ami le plus proche.

 

-On dirait bien, Malik.

 

Louis et Zayn ne s'étaient pas appelés par leurs prénoms depuis que Louis était sorti de prison, et que Zayn l'avait... mal accueilli, avant de prendre ses distances définitivement avec les Tomlinson et l'entourage de Louis, créant une bande plus ou moins rivale et emportant avec lui quelques uns de ses compagnons, comme Liam. D'autres étaient restés fidèles à Louis. Mais ils avaient tous dû choisir un camp, parce que Zayn avait visiblement décidé de passer le restant de ses jours à détester Louis et à lui compliquer l'existence s'il se trouvait sur son passage. Ils s'évitaient le plus possible, cependant. Louis aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes, mais la blessure était tellement infectée, maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation.

 

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que lui ne pourrait jamais haïr Zayn.

 

-Je te manquais, peut-être ? ironisa ce dernier en s'appuyant sur les poignées de sa moto.

 

-Oh, juste un peu. Mais tu sais, j'ai d'autres gens pour me tenir compagnie, répliqua Louis. Perrie, par exemple. Non que ça signifie grand chose pour toi, vu que tu as encore une nouvelle... Hum. Je dirais bien _petite amie_ , mais nous savons tous les deux que la pauvre fille n'aura jamais droit à ce titre.

 

Louis fit un geste vague en direction de la jeune fille filiforme accrochée à la taille de Zayn, derrière lui sur la Suzuki. Ironiquement, elle ressemblait un peu à Perrie. Connaissant Zayn, cette fille serait remplacée par une autre quasiment identique dès la semaine prochaine. Depuis que sa fiancée avait choisi de rester loyale à Louis, Zayn enchaînait les conquêtes et les jetait dès qu'il s'en était lassé.

 

Le visage de Zayn s'assombrit, éclairé par le lampadaire à quelques mètres. Il serra les dents.

 

-Ne fais pas attention, Gigi, marmonna-t-il à la fille derrière lui sur sa moto.

 

Puis il reporta son attention sur Louis, la colère tordant de nouveau ses traits.

 

-Parfois, j'ai juste- j'ai envie d'en finir avec toi, Tomlinson, cracha-t-il d'un coup, en agitant son flingue. Et puisque tu as pénétré sur mon territoire sans aucun avertissement, et sans mon accord, j'en aurais le droit.

 

Combien de fois allaient-ils rejouer la même scène ? Louis était si las de ce cirque. Il écarta les bras.

 

-Eh bien, vas-y. Au moins, ça serait réglé.

 

Zayn le fixa quelques instants.

 

Hésitait-il vraiment ? Louis se demanda s'il voulait réellement le tuer. L'abattre comme ça, sur un parking. Il aurait aimé affirmer que cette pensée ne l'atteignait pas, mais la douleur sourde dans un coin de sa poitrine le contredisait.

 

-Ou je pourrais juste prendre ta voiture, dit finalement Zayn. Elle est sur mon territoire, elle m'appartient donc.

 

Harry, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, choisit ce moment pour intervenir, se plaçant plus ou moins entre l'angle de tir de Zayn et Louis :

 

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est une très bonne idée, lança-t-il, l'air presque réjoui. Tu devrais prendre la voiture, et nous laisser partir.

 

Zayn arqua un sourcil et laissa glisser un regard plein de condescendance sur lui. Puis il se tourna vers Louis :

 

-Tu parles des filles avec qui je me couche, mais au moins moi j'ai un minimum de goût. Regarde moi le genre de types que tu t'abaisses à baiser.

 

Etrangement, Louis se sentit offensé. Premièrement, il avait très bon goût en ce qui concernait les hommes qu'il ramenait dans son lit. Et deuxièmement, Zayn n'avait pas à parler de Harry de la cette façon, mince. Il devait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point il était attirant physiquement, tout de même. En quoi Louis se rabaisserait-il si jamais un jour il se retrouvait nu avec Harry, il avait un beau visage, un beau corps, bien bâti, et-

 

Voilà que Louis se mettait à divaguer. L'effet de la fatigue, sans doute.

 

Harry le regardait d'un air à la fois curieux et misérable, comme s'il était vaguement choqué par l'allusion à une sexualité non-hétérosexuelle, mais attendait quand même que Louis défende son honneur. Ce qui... n'allait pas arriver. Louis lui renvoya un regard blasé, puis soupira :

 

-Est-ce qu'on va continuer à parler de nos vies sexuelles comme quand on avait quinze ans toute la nuit ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

 

Zayn eut un petit ricanement. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il allait relancer la discussion, et Louis l'espérait presque, parce qu'en quelque sorte, Zayn avait vu juste dans sa tentative d'humour amère de tout à l'heure : même après toutes ces années, et toute cette haine, il manquait toujours à Louis.

 

-Tu sais quoi ? Prononcer cette phrase m'arrache la bouche, mais tu as raison, fit lentement Zayn. Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps avec toi. _Hasta la vista_.

 

Il fit signe aux autres motards, et remit son casque. Sa moto vrombit, et il contourna la voiture de Harry pour sortir du parking.

 

Louis échangea un regard avec Harry, qui paraissait soulagé.

 

C'était presque trop facile.

 

Louis comprit que c'était trop facile à la seconde où il vit les motards revenir vers eux.

 

-Attention ! cria-t-il.

 

Mais quand Zayn et Liam ouvrirent le feu, ce fut la Mitsubishi qu'ils visèrent, la mitraillant sans interruption pendant d'interminables secondes. Louis se boucha les oreilles en s'écartant, se repliant sur lui-même, regardant les vitres, le capot se briser sous le mitraillage appliqué des motards. Et puis il réalisa que les coups de feu allaient atteindre le NOS et le moteur.

 

Et que tout allait tout exploser.

 

-Ecarte-toi, hurla-t-il à Harry.

 

Ils eurent juste le temps de courir chacun d'un côté et de se mettre à l'abri avant que la Mitsubishi verte ne se transforme en véritable torche, les flammes s'élevant haut dans le ciel sombre.

 

Zayn et ses hommes arrêtèrent de tirer, sans doute satisfaits de leur oeuvre, et disparurent sur le boulevard, laissant Harry et Louis en train de contempler le brasier.

 

Quel gâchis. C'était vraiment une belle voiture.

 

*

 

Ils prirent un taxi.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Zayn ? demanda Harry.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-C'est une longue histoire.

 

-Tu... Tu lui as piqué sa petite amie, c'est ça ?

 

Louis savait ce qu'il pensait, ce que sa question sous-entendait clairement, aurait pu le corriger, mais il ne se sentait pas de s'embourber dans une explication, ou pire, faire un coming-out à quelqu'un après toutes ces galères.

 

-En quelque sorte, oui, répondit-il simplement. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on s'est fâchés.

 

Louis aurait mille fois préféré que ce ne soit qu'une futile rivalité amoureuse. Malheureusement, il y avait eu un mort dans l'histoire.

 

*

 

Louis grimpa les marches du perron de sa maison sans vraiment penser à Harry, qui était resté dans le taxi, mais pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se retourna à la dernière minute et l'appela.

 

-Styles !

 

La tête de Harry apparut par la portière encore ouverte.

 

-Tu veux rentrer prendre une bière ?

 

Même dans la pénombre de la rue, Louis pouvait voir que Harry lui souriait. L'enthousiasme de ce gars était décidément impossible à entamer ; il avait vécu une nuit mouvementée, avait perdu la course, avait failli se faire abattre par des motards en furie, avait regardé sa voiture partir en fumée, et il était toujours capable de sourire à Louis comme s'il venait de décrocher la lune pour lui. Louis lui avait juste proposé une bière, nom de dieu. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais tint la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce que Harry le rejoigne.

 

A l'intérieur de son pavillon, la fête battait visiblement son plein. C'était l'habitude après une course, mais cela voulait dire que personne n'avait trouvé l'absence de Louis anormale.

 

Immédiatement, il sentit la colère l'envahir et monter sourdement. Encore plus lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, suivi par Harry, et qu'Oli s'exclama, sans bouger de son fauteuil, une fille blonde quelconque juchée sur ses genoux -Briana, peut-être, quelque chose comme ça ?- d'un ton dédaigneux :

 

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?

 

Louis inspira lentement par le nez et décida de laisser couler pour le moment. Il traversa la pièce et saisit deux bouteilles de bière posées sur la table. Mais Calvin décida de s'en mêler aussi :

 

-Putain mais je ne veux pas de lui ici ! Tommo, pourquoi tu l'as amené ?

 

Louis se retourna violemment vers ses deux amis affalés sur leur siège respectif.

 

-J'ai amené Harry parce que _Harry_ , _lui_ , contrairement à _vous_ , m'a aidé à échapper à la police après la course. Pendant que vous sauviez votre propre peau et que vous vous amusiez bien dans _ma_ maison, sans vous préoccuper une seule seconde d'où je pouvais bien être, moi, votre _meilleur ami_ , Harry m'a récupéré dans sa voiture et était là pour me soutenir dans un accrochage avec Zayn. Il mérite plus d'être là ce soir que vous tous réunis.

 

Louis n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son ton était tellement glacial qu'Oli et Calvin se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, l'air penaud. Le silence tomba sur le salon. Briana ou Bethany ou il ne savait trop qui se leva prudemment des genoux d'Oli pour disparaître dans une autre pièce.

 

-Zayn ? balbutia Calvin. Louis- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...

 

-Tu n'avais qu'à être là. Tu aurais su, cracha Louis.

 

-Mais, Lou, intervint Oli, se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, on ne savait pas que tu avais un problème, on pensait juste que tu... faisais un tour ?

 

Louis lui jeta un regard froid.

 

-Très bien. Vous ne saviez pas, vous n'avez rien fait. Mais n'insultez pas Harry qui s'est lui rendu utile.

 

Louis s'apprêtait à retourner vers Harry qui était resté planté à l'entrée du salon, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, mais Calvin se leva et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

 

-Louis, écoute, c'est juste que... Il sort un peu de nulle part, enfin... On ne le connaît pas ce type, quoi.

 

Louis le toisa.

 

-Il fut un temps où je ne te connaissais pas non plus, Cal.

 

Calvin eut un rire, les yeux un peu embrumés par l'alcool.

 

-Ouais, genre... En maternelle !

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Je ne dis pas que je lui accorde toute ma confiance, dit-il plus bas. Mais ce soir, il mérite un peu de gratitude. Alors arrête de faire chier, un peu, veux-tu ? Conduis-toi comme un être civilisé.

 

Calvin grogna et le lâcha.

 

-Désolé, Louis. Mais il me tape sur les nerfs.

 

Perrie, qui avait assisté à la scène, appuyée contre un mur du salon, s'approcha à son tour de Louis et lui saisit doucement le bras, l'effleurant à peine.

 

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle à mi voix.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Pez.

 

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais j'aurais dû insister. Avec Danielle, on était prêtes à prendre la voiture et à faire un tour pour te chercher...

 

Perrie avait toujours été une personne douce et attentionnée, bien qu'elle puisse aussi se transformer en véritable démon quand on la mettait devant un volant ou qu'on s'en prenait à un de ses êtres chers. Louis lui sourit, lui caressant légèrement la joue. Il aurait pu dire qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur -elle faisait réellement partie de la famille, au fond- mais il en avait déjà cinq, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en rajouter officiellement.

 

-Merci, les filles. Vous pouvez vous détendre et vous amuser, maintenant. Tout va bien.

 

Il rejoignit enfin Harry qui le couvait d'un regard étrange. Louis lui tendit une bière :

 

-Fais comme chez toi, lui lança-t-il.

 

-Merci, Votre Majesté, fit Harry, un sourire réapparaissant sur son visage.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Mais est-ce que ça t'arrive d'arrêter de sourire ? demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de sa propre bouteille.

 

-Pas en ta compagnie, apparemment, répliqua tranquillement Harry.

 

Louis roula de nouveau des yeux ; il n'avait honnêtement pas de meilleure réponse.

 

*

 

Sans que Louis ne sache trop comment les événements avaient pris cette tournure, Harry et lui se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine à manger du gâteau du chocolat. Harry était perché sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier, ses longues jambes moulées dans son jean noir pendant gracieusement dans le vide, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du carrelage. Non que Louis ait regardé si attentivement que ça ses jambes. Il avait juste remarqué ça comme ça, au passage.

 

-Je suis désolé pour ta voiture, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

 

Il lécha l'un de ses doigts couverts de chocolat, et le regard de Harry parut se fixer là-dessus pendant plusieurs instants, sans qu'il ne paraisse avoir entendu Louis.

 

-Harry ?

 

Celui-ci sursauta un peu, focalisant de nouveau son regard sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Mmh ?

 

-Je disais que j'étais désolé pour ta voiture.

 

- _Ta_ voiture, tu veux dire.

 

-Si ça te fait plaisir. Je te l'aurais vraiment laissée, tu sais, avoua Louis.

 

Le visage de Harry s'adoucit.

 

-Et j'aurais insisté pour que tu la prennes.

 

-Très bien, donc ça aurait été _notre_ voiture, à tous les deux, voilà, déclara Louis.

 

-L'idée me plaît bien, répliqua Harry. Même si il me semble qu'on brûle un peu les étapes... Une voiture commune, déjà ? Emménager ensemble serait un début plus raisonnable.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Tu dis de belles conneries.

 

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. Au moins, j'arrive à te faire rire.

 

Louis allait finir par les coincer à force de lever les yeux au ciel tout le temps.

 

-Donc, c'est ta maison, ici ? demanda soudain Harry après un moment de silence confortable.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Ouais.

 

-Mais tous tes amis habitent plus ou moins ici aussi, non ? Et ta sœur ?

 

-Lottie est venue habiter ici il y a environ deux ans, oui. Ma mère et mes autres sœurs vivent un peu plus loin, dans le coin, mais Lottie se sentait étouffée, expliqua Louis. Et les autres... Perrie vit ici, elle n'a nulle part d'autre où aller, elle vivait avec... Bref. Quand Niall ne dort pas au garage, il prend le canapé. Calvin et Oli dorment souvent ici même s'ils ont officiellement une colocation à quelques kilomètres. Avec leurs copines du moment. Parfois d'autres restent, mais c'est plus rare.

 

-Et... ça ne te dérange pas ? fit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Que tout le monde squatte chez toi.

 

-Bah. Non, pas vraiment. On a tous plus ou moins grandi ensemble. Je leur fais confiance. On est comme une grande famille, tu vois ? Je préfère que les gens auxquels je tiens dorment chez moi que dans la rue. Au moins, ils sont en sécurité et je peux garder un œil sur eux. Et généralement, même si ce soir n'était pas le meilleur exemple, ils veillent sur moi en retour.

 

-C'est quand même vraiment généreux de ta part, fit doucement Harry.

 

Ses yeux verts reflétaient une lueur torturée, et pendant un instant, Louis eut l'impression qu'il livrait un combat intérieur. Puis Harry baissa le regard une seconde et demanda d'un ton détaché - mais Louis saisissait comme une nuance de contrariété :

 

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, Perrie et toi, du coup ?

 

Ah, oui. Louis avait oublié que Harry s'imaginait que Perrie était sa copine. Maintenant, il pouvait peut-être le détromper, quand même. Bien qu'il ne lui doive aucune information sur sa vie amoureuse.

 

-On n'est pas un couple, avec Perrie.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Oh. Vous êtes du genre... sexe sans attaches ?

 

Louis rigola.

 

-Nah. On est du genre, pas de sexe et pas d'attaches, sinon amicales. Elle est comme ma sœur, vraiment.

 

Harry avait l'air complètement perdu.

 

-Mais Zayn...

 

-Zayn et Perrie étaient fiancés, l'interrompit Louis. Et quand j'ai eu mon différend avec Zayn, elle a pris mon parti, c'est tout. Mais rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous.

 

Harry avait l'air embarrassé, maintenant, ses joues un peu rosies, et... satisfait, aussi.

 

-Oh. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que tu lui avais pris sa petite amie. C'était un peu méprisant de ma part.

 

-Je reconnais que les apparences étaient contre moi, fit Louis.

 

Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il en avait plus dit sur lui à Harry en une soirée qu'à des gens qu'il fréquentait depuis des années. L'idée le mit soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas dû se dévoiler aussi facilement. Calvin avait raison sur un point : Harry sortait de nulle part. Louis ne savait rien sur lui ; Harry posait des questions à Louis mais ne lui laissait pas la place de l'interroger à son tour. Leur échange n'allait que dans un sens depuis tout à l'heure. Louis devait arrêter de raconter sa vie privée comme ça. Il se ferma brusquement, et Harry dut sentir son changement d'humeur, parce qu'il dit, au bout d'un moment, un peu maladroitement :

 

-Je vais peut-être, hum, y aller.

 

Au fond, Louis n'avait pas tellement envie qu'il s'en aille. Son apparition était peut-être bizarre, mais sa présence était rafraîchissante, en un sens. Il était séduisant, déjà, mais aussi gentil. Poli. Honnête, en tout cas à première vue. Louis ne rencontrait pas si souvent que ça de gens qui réunissaient toutes ces qualités dans le milieu qu'il fréquentait.

 

-Si tu veux.

 

Lottie choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la cuisine, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

 

-Ne te fie pas à ses apparences blasées, lança-t-elle joyeusement, apparemment un peu pompette. Je connais mon grand frère, et je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien, Harry. Je vois la _lueur_ dans ses yeux.

 

Le but ultime de sa sœur était donc de le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Très bien.

 

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Louis. Tu ne peux pas voir ce genre de choses dans mes yeux.

 

-Oh, si, si. Le bleu devient plus foncé et ta prunelle s'élargit légèrement, ça se remarque si on fait attention, rebondit sa sœur.

 

-Mince, mais, tu as rejoint le FBI dans mon dos ou quoi ?

 

-Yep. Je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était mon plan de carrière depuis le début ?

 

-Je crains que ton bon vieux frère et son casier judiciaire ne trouvent ce plan quelque peu dérangeant, fit Louis avec affection.

 

Lottie eut un rire et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry laissa aussi échapper un rire, mais il sonnait plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

 

-Je vais rentrer, répéta-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

 

Louis, interpellé, le regarda descendre du comptoir d'un bond souple et se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine. Harry se retourna vers lui au dernier moment.

 

-J'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de te revoir, lança-t-il, s'immobilisant sur le seuil.

 

Quel charmeur. Mais Louis ne tombait pas dans le panneau. Il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean pour récupérer son briquet et son paquet de Marlboro, allumant sa première cigarette depuis le début de la journée. Quel homme raisonnable il était devenu. Lottie lui jeta quand même un regard désapprobateur, mais franchement, il pouvait le répéter, c'était sa première cigarette de la journée. La _première_. Louis prit une bouffée et rejeta un peu de fumé, relevant les yeux vers Harry qui était resté planté là.

 

-Peut-être, dit-il finalement. Après tout, tu me dois toujours une voiture. Au moins une _commune_.

 

Harry sourit. Il souriait vraiment beaucoup trop, mais Louis ne pensait pas que c'était quelque chose dont on pouvait véritablement se lasser.

 

-Tout à fait. Bonne fin de soirée, Votre Majesté.

 

Louis se contenta de prendre une autre bouffée de tabac.

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

 

Il avait beau en faire partie depuis un petit moment déjà, Harry détestait certaines habitudes du FBI.

 

Par exemple, il détestait que pour lui demander de faire son rapport, au lieu de lui passer un coup de fil et de le convoquer dans un bureau, en agissant d'une manière logique et civilisée, certains de ses supérieurs décident de donner le signalement de son véhicule à une voiture de patrouille quelconque, avec ordre de l'arrêter et de le ramener au QG. Certes, Harry était un agent infiltré, et il devait se fondre dans l'identité qu'il avait empruntée, faire extrêmement attention à ne pas compromettre sa couverture. Mais il y avait des limites.

 

-C'était vraiment nécessaire de me mettre les menottes ? lança-t-il une fois arrivé au bâtiment à l'emplacement classé secret défense où une partie du FBI travaillait.

 

Jeff passa derrière lui pour déverrouiller ses entraves.

 

-On s'est dit que ça te ferait mieux rentrer dans le rôle, répondit-il, peu troublé par l'agacement de Harry.

 

-Ah, oui, j'adore être traité comme un criminel.

 

-Actuellement, tu _es_ un criminel, répliqua Jeff en le précédant et en lui tenant la porte. Tu as endossé l'identité d'un criminel, tu fréquentes des criminels...

 

Harry tiqua malgré lui. Il savait à qui Jeff faisait référence, mais ce mot n'allait pas à Louis Tomlinson.

 

-... Et il me semble que tu as participé à des courses illégales.

 

-J'ai l'autorisation du bureau pour faire ça ! protesta Harry. Je ne suis dans l'illégalité que pour rétablir la légalité, mes mauvaises actions ne comptent pas.

 

Jeff s'approcha de son oreille avant qu'ils entrent dans le bureau de Ben pour lui chuchoter :

 

-Ecoute, ils ne sont pas très contents de toi. Juste pour te prévenir.

 

Jeff avait l'air désolé d'avance pour les remontrances que Harry allait subir. Celui-ci soupira.

 

-On va dire que je suis habitué, hein ?

 

Ben et James avaient l'air plutôt détendus, pourtant. James avait les pieds sur le bureau, et Ben adressa un sourire à Harry. Plutôt pincé, le sourire. Hum. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si détendus que ça.

 

-Quelqu'un veut du café ? proposa Jeff d'un ton enjoué.

 

Que Dieu bénisse Jeffrey Azoff.

 

- _Moi_. S'il te plaît. Bien noir, demanda Harry avec un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur.

 

-Pas besoin de me faire les yeux doux, j'y vais, fit Jeff en secouant la tête.

 

Il sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers la machine à café dans le couloir.

 

-Donc, attaqua Ben.

 

-Donc, répéta Harry.

 

-Dis-nous où tu en es, demanda -ou plutôt ordonna James.

 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-J'ai commencé à m'intégrer au milieu, j'ai repéré pas mal de gens, et...

 

-Styles, l'interrompit Ben. Du concret. Nous voulons du _concret_.

 

Le nom d'usage de Harry était Twist, puisque sa mère avait insisté pour que son beau-père l'adopte officiellement pour faciliter les procédures administratives et pour qu'ils forment une _« véritable famille »_ (quelle ironie quand on voyait leur situation aujourd'hui), et Harry était trop jeune pour réaliser et protester. Mais maintenant, il écrivait Styles sur tous les papiers où il le pouvait -les faux papiers que lui fournissait le FBI, donc, c'était un des avantages du métier- et demandait à tout son entourage qu'on utilise ce nom. C'était le nom de son _vrai_ père.

 

-Je n'ai pas grand chose pour l'instant, forcément, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis sur l'affaire, se défendit Harry. J'ai dû me faire engager au Racer's Edge, observer les allers et venues...

 

Il n'avait eu besoin que de deux semaines au garage de Harvey pour entendre parler des courses au détour de conversations de clients, et repérer les Tomlinson. Mais il était parti de rien. On ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il démantèle un réseau criminel en un claquement de doigt, quand même.

 

Apparemment, si.

 

James leva une main impérieuse pour l'interrompre.

 

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as absolument rien découvert depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés, il y a quatre jours ?

 

-Eh bien... Pas vraiment, reconnut Harry. Mais je sens que j'arrive quelque part. Je ne devrais pas tarder à identifier des suspects, et, touchons du bois, les coupables. Je le promets, j'y travaille réellement.

 

James le regarda d'un air peu convaincu.

 

-Et Tomlinson ?

 

-Louis ? fit Harry sans réfléchir, en sachant qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts dans la seconde.

 

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? demanda Ben en haussant les sourcils.

 

Bingo.

 

-Il est mon point de contact avec le milieu. On se connait un peu, maintenant.

 

-Bien. Est-ce que tu as déjà quelque chose contre lui ?

 

-Contre Louis ? répéta bêtement Harry.

 

Ben le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

 

-Oui ? Mais, enfin ! Tu sais bien qu'il est l'un des suspects principaux de cette affaire, c'est vers lui que tout converge ! Pourquoi tu te conduis comme si tu avais oublié tes instructions de départ, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Qui m'a fichu un agent pareil ! s'impatienta-t-il, en voyant que Harry ne réagissait toujours pas.

 

Oui, Harry savait. Et Harry enquêtait. Mais il ne voulait rien leur donner sur Louis tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr. Parce que Louis... Louis était différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il était incroyablement attirant, c'était une première chose -une chose que Harry n'avait pas pu manquer, mon dieu- mais il était surtout... Un homme bien ? C'était vraiment assez ironique de la part de Harry, qui appartenait au FBI, de reconnaître des qualités morales et humaines à quelqu'un qui avait fait de la prison et qui trempait certainement dans des activités plus ou moins malhonnêtes, et pas seulement les courses, si Harry voulait bien cesser de se voiler la face un instant. (Mais il ne voulait pas dire ça au FBI. Pas tout de suite. Parce que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ces vols en particulier.) Mais vraiment, Louis était quelqu'un de bien. Harry le regardait vivre à distance depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, discrètement, au restaurant, au garage, pendant les courses -quand Louis gagnait, son visage était tout illuminé de plaisir ; c'était une jolie vision. Et il en avait conclu que Louis était un homme bien. Il n'avait pas pu en conclure autre chose. Il prenait soin de sa famille et de ses amis, il pouvait être généreux et doux, il avait de l'esprit et du courage, une insolence amusée qui... Bref. Il plaisait à Harry, voilà. Il lui plaisait beaucoup. Et il avait un minimum de respect pour lui. Alors il n'allait pas détruire sa vie sans raisons sérieuses.

 

Il se souvenait du regard hanté de Louis quand il lui avait avoué qu'il avait peur de retourner en prison.

 

Harry n'allait pas l'y renvoyer si ça ne regardait pas sa mission. Après, bien sûr, s'il trouvait bel et bien des preuves contre lui dans l'affaire des camions, il ferait son devoir ; sa propre carrière était en jeu. Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur après le fiasco de sa dernière intervention. Il n'était pas bien vu de ses supérieurs, et il savait qu'il était en danger immédiat de se faire renvoyer. Ce qui ne pouvait pas arriver. Harry ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 

Au contraire, s'il réussissait à résoudre cette affaire, sa place serait assurée au FBI. Il pourrait monter dans les échelons. Ce qui était une perspective agréable. Essentielle, même.

 

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que Ben avait continué de parler avant que celui-ci ne devienne légèrement hystérique.

 

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler les faits ? Parce que, très, bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire ! asséna-t-il. Quatre attaques sur des camions transportant du matérial high tech de haute valeur rien que dans le dernier mois. Et ça dure depuis deux ans.

 

Il jeta un dossier à la tête de Harry -léger, heureusement.

 

-Les hypothèses sur les modèles de voitures utilisées sont là, tu es censé les avoir lues ! Et selon les traces et les morceaux de châssis, elles se recoupent avec des voitures impliquées dans des courses illégales, _dont_ celles de Tomlinson. Du moins à ce que l'on sait, parce que ce type sait bien les cacher. Et on compte sur toi pour nous le confirmer, figure-toi. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a choisi, qu'on t'a donné cette chance de faire tes preuves, de sauver ton job, parce que tu as de solides connaissances en automobile. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est même grâce à ces compétences que tu es entré au FBI au départ. Mais tu as l'air de ne rien en faire ! Est-ce que tu as examiné les voitures de Tomlinson, Styles ? Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ça ?

 

-Parce que je suis en train de gagner sa confiance. Il me les montrera peut-être de lui-même à un moment. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air en me faisant surprendre à farfouiller chez lui, répliqua Harry.

 

Pour l'instant, Louis ne se doutait de rien à son propos. L'altercation avec Calvin n'était pas exactement prévue, mais elle avait eu des effets positifs : Louis l'avait remarqué. Harry voyait bien qu'il le traitait toujours avec méfiance, même après l'avoir sorti d'affaire à la course, ce qui était naturel, et il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes quand il avait fait la plaisanterie sur le FBI à sa sœur, craignant soudain que cela provoque une sorte de révélation chez lui. Mais Harry pensait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'il n'éveillait pas de gros soupçons.

 

Ben inspira longuement par le nez.

 

-Fais-le. A un moment ou un autre, fais-le. Ou fouille chez ses fréquentations si tu les trouves plus suspectes, mais, je t'en prie, ramène-nous quelque chose ! Ce trafic doit cesser. Des politiques comptent sur nous, c'est un putain d'argument de campagne, maintenant. Nous avons besoin de concret. Con-cret. _Rapidement_.

 

Jeff revint à cet instant dans la pièce avec deux tasses fumantes.

 

Que Dieu bénisse Jeffrey Azoff, vraiment. Harry avait encore plus besoin de café que deux minutes auparavant.

 

*

 

L'expression adorablement ébahie sur le visage de Louis lorsque Harry fit déposer la Toyota Supra RZ toute calcinée devant le Racer's Edge, donnant à son entrée une saveur dramatique, valait largement l'embêtement que ça avait été de la faire récupérer par un dépanneur et de la transporter jusqu'ici sans soulever de questions embarrassantes - _qui_ récupérait des carcasses de voiture à la décharge pour les amener à l'autre bout de L.A. ?

 

Louis regarda la voiture en morceaux, puis Harry, son étonnement remplacé par de l'amusement. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Cette position avait quelque chose de sensuel alors qu'il ne faisait aucun effort particulier pour l'être.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec cette épave ?

 

Harry contourna ce qui restait de la Toyota pour rejoindre Louis.

 

-Je sais, je sais ! Elle est morte ! Et ça semble complètement fou d'espérer pouvoir la réparer...

 

-Oui, ça, c'est sûr, fit Louis en écarquillant les yeux. Tu as vu son état, elle a dû passer par un incendie, comment-

 

-... _Mais_. Regarde le moteur, le coupa Harry.

 

Il ouvrit le capot.

 

-Intact. Et très puissant, déclara-t-il en lançant un petit regard triomphant à Louis, qui s'était penché pour voir.

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était un peu angoissé à l'idée que Louis pourrait mal réagir et l'envoyer paître, et il guettait sa réaction. Enfin, le problème était plutôt que justement, il savait pourquoi. Il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que la progression de son enquête en dépendait. Des sentiments plus sincères et complètement déplacés rentraient en jeu. Il avait envie de gagner l'approbation de Louis, il avait envie d'éveiller de l'enthousiasme en lui, il avait envie de le faire sourire. Il avait envie qu'il s'intéresse à lui, qu'il le garde près de lui.

 

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Louis avait été laid et détestable. Harry n'aurait pas développé ce début d'attachement gênant. Mais il avait fallu qu'il soit magnifique et craquant. Harry ne pouvait plus faire son travail en gardant la tête froide.

 

-Il faudra refaire toute la carrosserie, dit Louis après un moment de réflexion. Pratiquement tout changer. Je ne sais même pas si les roues fonctionnent. Ça va être compliqué.

 

-Je sais. Mais je pensais que Niall pourrait peut-être aider.

 

Niall cria _« je suis partant ! J'aime les défis ! Surtout impossibles ! »_ depuis l'intérieur du garage, et Harry intercepta la lueur d'affection qui traversa les yeux de Louis.

 

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

 

-Eh bien, je te dois toujours une voiture. Et puisque je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens d'en racheter une autre... Il faut bien se débrouiller.

 

Bien sûr, le FBI lui avait prêté un autre véhicule après la destruction de sa Mitsubishi, mais il était bien caché derrière son immeuble et Louis ne le verrait jamais. Celui-ci fit la moue.

 

-Donc tu veux me refiler cette ruine ? Je vois.

 

Harry lui adressa un sourire, l'air de dire _« eh ben, c'est ça ou rien »_ , et Louis lui sourit en retour. Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois que Louis répondait aussi franchement à un de ses sourires.

 

-Tu vas avoir du travail, déclara Louis avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner dans le garage.

 

Donc il approuvait. Il était d'accord pour dire que ça valait le coup de tenter. Harry se sentit tout joyeux.

 

-Je veux bien que tu mettes cette chose dans mon garage, mais tu t'en occuperas en dehors de tes heures de travail ! lui lança Harvey. Pareil pour toi, Niall. Je ne vous paye pas pour réparer vos propres bagnoles.

 

Harry faillit répondre _« ah, parce que tu me payes ? »_ , pour ironiser sur le salaire assez minable, mais il devait garder profil bas. Il avait besoin de ce travail. C'était une place clé. Toute la bande de Louis gravitait autour de cet endroit. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'y voit Calvin, Oli, Perrie, Danielle, Lottie, ou que Louis lui-même ne vienne y faire un tour, et reste quelques heures à trafiquer quelque chose avec Niall. Peut-être qu'un jour Harry pourrait aller au sous-sol et faire des relevés sur les voitures possiblement planquées là-bas. Peut-être même qu'il y trouverait le matériel volé. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas brûler les étapes, n'en déplaise à ses patrons du FBI. Il était un professionnel. Il agissait en professionnel.

 

A part quand Louis Tomlinson jouait avec ses sentiments. Harry n'eut pas une réaction très professionnelle lorsqu'il lui proposa de venir à un barbecue chez lui le lendemain. Le cœur de Harry papillonna, et, pris de court, il balbutia avant de réussir à accepter. Louis sourit. Harry balbutia de nouveau.

 

Pourquoi Louis l'invitait-il ? Voulait-il mieux le cerner ? Le soupçonnait-il ? Comptait-il le confronter ? Harry ne pensait pas que ça soit cela. Peut-être que Harry lui plaisait, comme ami potentiel ou... amant potentiel ? Ou peut-être qu'il se sentait toujours redevable depuis que Harry l'avait récupéré après l'arrivée de la police sur la dernière course, et que c'était pour cela qu'il lui faisait une place dans sa bande.

 

-Lottie passera te chercher au garage, lança Louis en partant.

 

Harry, un peu déphasé, se rappela juste à temps qu'officiellement, son personnage n'avait plus de voiture. Il acquiesça avec un sourire bête.

 

Professionnel. Ce barbecue avait un intérêt professionnel.

 

Il jouait son rôle. Et s'il y trouvait un peu de plaisir, à travailler sur des voitures, à profiter de l'ivresse des courses et à se rapprocher de Louis, tant mieux pour lui, après tout. Ça n'en était pas moins un rôle.

 

*

 

-Je pense que mon frère t'aime _vraiment_ bien, déclara Lottie, en mettant son clignotant pour tourner dans une rue que Harry ne connaissait pas.

 

Lottie se conduisait assez familièrement avec lui, même avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de Louis, après tous les déjeuners qu'il avait pris au restaurant des Tomlinson. Harry supposait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour devenir amis.

 

-Ah bon ? fit Harry, voulant paraître détaché, alors que sa respiration s'était immédiatement troublée.

 

Hé, il avait vraiment besoin que Louis lui fasse confiance pour poursuivre l'enquête. C'était une bonne raison pour se réjouir du fait qu'il l'apprécie.

 

-Tu sais combien de temps ça fait qu'il n'a pas ramené une nouvelle personne à un barbecue familial ? fit Lottie en le regardant d'un air entendu. Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois.

 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Puis la signification de la phrase le frappa.

 

-On ne va pas chez Louis et toi... ?

 

-Non, non, ça a lieu chez ma mère. Tu vas voir toute la famille, tu en as de la chance. Mes sœurs sont des plaies, je te préviens !

 

Lottie hésita avant de poursuivre.

 

-Ecoute... Louis, il- ça représente beaucoup pour Louis de faire rentrer quelqu'un dans son cercle proche, il faut que tu le réalises, même si ça se révèle temporaire au final. Alors... Essaye de ne pas tout foutre en l'air, d'accord ?

 

Harry pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait totalement faire ça. Jusqu'au moment où il devrait enfiler de nouveau son identité de flic et disparaître de la circulation -dans le meilleur des cas- ou arrêter quelques personnes -dans le pire des cas. Mais, dans l'immédiat... Oh, mince, il était vraiment fort pour se mentir à lui-même.

 

-Ce n'est pas mon genre. En plus, j'aime vraiment bien Louis aussi, dit Harry.

 

Euphémisme.

 

-Oui, je sais. Tu as dit que tu le trouvais mignon, je n'ai pas oublié ! Tu imagines que Louis croyait que tu étais intéressé par _moi_ , au début ? Quelle blague. Mon frère est tellement aveugle parfois... Tu es intéressé par _lui_ , rigola Lottie.

 

Harry faillit l'interroger sur la sexualité de Louis, lui demander si tous ces petits sous-entendus qu'il captait depuis le début voulaient bien dire quelque chose, ou s'il y avait une ligne que Harry ne pouvait pas franchir, si Louis ne le voyait que comme un potentiel bon camarade... Après tout, Zayn avait peut-être juste voulu lancer une remarque homophobe infondée. Et ce n'était pas parce que Louis n'était pas avec Perrie qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Il pourrait très bien être avec... cette Danielle, par exemple. Ils semblaient assez proches. Et elle était très jolie.

 

Mais cette question n'avait aucune influence sur sa mission et par conséquent Harry devrait arrêter d'y penser. De toute façon, même s'il en avait l'occasion, coucher avec Louis serait une très mauvaise idée. Vraiment très mauvaise. Il ne le ferait pas.

 

Probablement pas.

 

*

 

La mère de Louis, Johanna, ou Jay, comme les autres l'appelaient, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait un sourire qui atteignait les coins de ses yeux, comme Louis, le même humour un peu ironique, et la même chaleur et la même prévenance envers sa famille.

 

-Tu devrais boire plus d'eau, mon chéri, fit Johanna en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Je sais, je sais, tu es un grand garçon, mais c'est la sécheresse, ici, et tu roules en plein soleil toute la journée, je te connais.

 

Elle inspecta ensuite sa tenue.

 

-Et tu me devrais me donner tes vêtements à repasser, si tu n'es pas fichu de le faire toi-même. Regarde moi l'état de ce haut !

 

Louis lui tira la langue, mais il arrangea quand même son tee shirt blanc Black Sabbath pour faire mine de le défroisser un peu.

 

C'était un moment spécial, que de regarder Louis interagir avec ses proches, ses sœurs. De rire avec tout le monde, d'être entouré de personnes qui s'aimaient et se taquinaient, et de se sentir inclus. Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis un moment. Mais il n'avait pas anticipé la boule d'émotion et de regrets que cela éveillerait en lui, à cause du contraste avec sa propre vie. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment connu ça.

 

C'était plutôt la froideur et le manque de proximité qui régnaient dans sa famille à lui. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas parlé à sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait seulement lui parler ? Il n'en était pas sûr du tout.

 

Cela devait être bien, d'être proche de sa famille. Et d'avoir des amis assez fidèles pour les considérer comme une extension de sa famille.

 

Le repas se déroula paisiblement et joyeusement ; Harry aida à faire griller saucisses et brochettes, bien qu'il décline ensuite poliment d'en manger, s'en tenant aux salades qu'avait préparé Johanna, au grand amusement de Louis qui _« n'aurait jamais cru copiner avec un végétarien un jour »_. Une des sœurs de Louis, Felicité, mais que tout le monde appelait « Fizzy » (ils avaient décidément quelque chose avec les surnoms), le félicita pour son habileté à obtenir une cuisson parfaite.

 

-On peut le garder, celui-là ? Il est cool, lança-t-il à Louis, qui ne releva pas, mais Harry vit un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

 

La seule ombre au tableau fut la petite scène que Calvin crut bon de faire en arrivant et en découvrant que Harry était invité au barbecue.

 

-Il s'immisce partout comme un serpent ! avait-il hurlé. Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Il n'est personne pour nous, il n'a pas sa place ici ! Si c'est juste, si tu veux juste... Tu ne peux pas le baiser une fois, et ne pas nous imposer sa présence ? Ou est-ce que c'est ton nouveau meilleur ami ?

 

Harry s'était senti un peu embarrassé, surtout pour Louis. Ce n'était pas devant sa mère à lui que quelqu'un venait de faire une référence très crue à sa vie sexuelle. (On aurait dit que tout le monde voulait qu'il sache que Louis était gay, décidément). Et il s'était senti coupable, aussi. De troubler l'harmonie. Et un peu blessé de s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Même si techniquement, Calvin avait raison ; Harry ne devrait pas être ici, ses intentions n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'il prétendait. Mais il était aussi flatté que les gens suggèrent que Louis pourrait vouloir Harry comme ça. Et il fut satisfait lorsque Louis se contenta de hausser les sourcils, sans bouger de devant le barbecue.

 

-Tu peux t'en aller, si tu as un problème avec ça, avait-il dit à Calvin d'une voix froide. Je fais encore ce que je veux dans ma propre maison.

 

Calvin avait laissé échapper une ribambelle de jurons, et il avait quitté le jardin en trombe. Ils l'avaient entendu remonter dans sa voiture et démarrer.

 

-Il fait toujours de petites crises de jalousie, avait commenté Oli.

 

-Il a du mal à grandir dans sa tête, parfois, avait grimacé Perrie.

 

-Il reviendra quand il se rendra compte qu'il a été un idiot, avait conclu Louis.

 

Personne n'avait approuvé ce qu'il avait dit sur Harry, et celui-ci se détendit de nouveau.

 

Calvin revint une demi-heure après. Louis ne dit pas un mot, il le regarda juste s'asseoir à la grande table et croiser les bras d'un air boudeur. Puis il demanda :

 

-Tu veux des saucisses ?

 

Et les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

 

*

 

-Harry, tu voudrais bien donner un coup de main à Louis pour faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine ? demanda Jay alors que Harry finissait d'aider Oli à ranger le barbecue.

 

Elle lui parlait avec affection, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et elle n'avait pas interrogé la raison de sa présence une seule fois, s'était à peine étonnée de le voir arriver, alors qu'ils étaient quand même chez elle -même si c'était Louis qui payait le loyer. Harry réalisa à quel point l'avis de Louis comptait pour tous ces gens ; ils se fiaient entièrement à son jugement ; ils considéraient naturellement que si Louis l'avait amené, c'était que Harry l'avait mérité d'une façon ou d'une autre ; que si Louis l'aimait bien, c'était que Harry devait être un garçon bien ; que si Harry avait gagné sa place aux yeux de Louis, personne ne pouvait vraiment la questionner. A cette pensée, Harry se dit que c'était vraiment un coup de génie de sa part que d'avoir réussi à éveiller l'intérêt et la reconnaissance du jeune homme. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure position pour mener son enquête à bien.

 

Cette constatation aurait dû le réjouir, mais elle ne souleva qu'une sensation de malaise dans le creux de son estomac.

 

Harry rentra dans la cuisine et trouva Louis déjà affairé, sifflotant le générique de _Star Wars_ , les mains dans l'évier à frotter des assiettes.

 

Il était mignon.

 

Et même si c'était sans doute stupide, Harry était touché par le fait qu'il fasse la vaisselle. Louis ne correspondait décidément en rien aux stéréotypes de machos bad boys, qui auraient envoyé leurs petites amies éphémères s'occuper des tâches ménagères pendant qu'ils buvaient leur whisky et faisaient des plaisanteries grasses sur la taille de leurs seins, le genre d'hommes que Harry s'attendait un peu à rencontrer en infiltrant ce milieu.

 

Ils se répartirent naturellement les tâches, Harry se retrouvant à essuyer et ranger les ustensiles que Louis venait de laver dans les placards que celui-ci lui indiquait. Leurs mains n'arrêtaient pas de se frôler, et Harry n'était pas indifférent à cette simple suggestion de contact. Harry voulait toucher Louis. Il se demanda s'il avait la peau douce, s'il avait des endroits plus sensibles que d'autres, s'il avait beaucoup de cicatrices dues aux courses ou à d'autres accidents de l'existence sous ses vêtements. Harry pensait un peu trop à ce qu'il y avait en-dessous des vêtements de Louis Tomlinson.

 

-Merci de m'avoir invité, dit-il brusquement pour se focaliser sur des pensées moins impures. Ta famille est adorable.

 

Louis sourit sans quitter des yeux le plat qu'il était en train de frotter.

 

-Je t'en prie. Je crois que tu leur as plu.

 

-Elles m'ont plu aussi. Ta mère est tellement gentille. Et toutes tes sœurs, même la plus petite, Doris... Je les trouve toutes intéressantes et amusantes, fit Harry d'un air pensif. Et très belles !

 

Cette fois, Louis releva la tête vers lui.

 

-Ah, tu trouves mes petites sœurs _très belles_ , hein ? répéta-t-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-menaçant.

 

-Mhm. Mais franchement ? Je te trouve bien plus beau qu'elles.

 

Louis ricana. Puis il l'éclaboussa avec une grande gerbe d'eau savonnée.

 

-Hey ! Mes yeux ! protesta Harry en frottant son visage trempé.

 

-Stop avec tes phrases de séduction à deux balles !

 

-Mais je le pense !

 

-Mon dieu, tu crois vraiment que ce genre de trucs marchent encore de nos jours, je me sens _embarrassé_ pour toi ! lança Louis, en grimaçant d'un air faussement navré.

 

Harry ne trouva pas de bonne réplique, distrait par l'ombre de rougeur qui était apparue sur les pommettes de Louis, et ils retombèrent dans le silence.

 

Puis Harry dit :

 

-Louis, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

 

-Ça dépend laquelle, j'imagine.

 

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était cela qu'il voulait demander avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

 

-Est-ce que tu aimes les garçons ?

 

Louis lâcha le verre qu'il était en train de laver qui se cassa dans un bruit aigu en butant contre le bord de l'évier, des éclats atterrissant un peu partout autour du point d'impact.

 

-Oh, putain, jura Louis.

 

-Attends, ne touche pas les morceaux, tu risques de te couper, fit Harry en réagissant rapidement. Et ne bouge pas, tu es pieds nus et il y a des bouts par terre.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. 

 

-D'accord, donc je ne fais rien et je te laisse me sauver du méchant verre cassé, c'est ça ?

 

-Parfaitement. Tu ne fais pas un geste jusqu'à ce que j'ai nettoyé les morceaux, répliqua Harry.

 

Louis resta sagement les mains en l'air devant l'évier le temps que Harry répare les petits dégâts.

 

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas te surprendre à ce point, dit-il à mi-voix.

 

-Au moins, tu es direct. Je peux apprécier ça, répondit Louis avec un petit rire.

 

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire, tu sais, c'est.... C'était vraiment déplacé de ma part, s'embrouilla Harry.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais être gay ?

 

Etait-ce une question rhétorique ? Harry le fixa.

 

-Tu es sérieux ? Je ne peux même pas compter tous les sous-entendus qui ont été faits devant moi depuis qu'on se connaît...

 

Louis fit une petite grimace, mais il n'avait pas l'air réellement dérangé par la tournure de la conversation.

 

-D'accord, j'avoue que beaucoup de choses peuvent prêter à confusion. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si _attentif_.

 

Oh, si Louis pouvait se douter à quel point Harry était attentif à tout ce qu'il faisait.

 

-Pourquoi ma sexualité t'intéresse, d'abord ? 

 

Oui, bonne question, pourquoi ? Harry ne devrait pas s'y intéresser. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour l'enquête, aucun, _aucun_ , et par conséquent, Harry n'aurait pas dû chercher à le savoir...

 

-Pour savoir si je peux te proposer avec sortir avec moi un de ces jours.

 

…Mais il avait du mal à envisager la situation d'un point de vue totalement rationnel.

 

Louis resta silencieux quelques instants, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Harry pouvait voir les muscles de ses biceps tendus sous le tissu blanc de son haut, ainsi que les tatouages qui parsemaient ses bras et son torse. La plupart avaient l'air de dessins un peu stupides, mais qui était Harry pour juger alors que lui-même avait des dizaines de tatouages sans signification très profonde ? Et puis, ils allaient très bien à Louis. Les tatouages ajoutaient à son degré de charisme déjà très élevé.

 

-J'aime les mecs, oui, finit par dire Louis.

 

Il regarda Harry droit devant les yeux.

 

-Toi aussi, j'imagine ?

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

-Oui. Je suis très homosexuel.

 

Louis avait un petit sourire en coin.

 

-Regarde-moi ça... plaisanta-t-il. Quelle conversation profonde. Nous voilà en train de nous confier nos plus noirs secrets.

 

-Ma sexualité n'est pas un secret, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas de problèmes à l'assumer si on me le demande, ou si je suis avec quelqu'un.

 

Louis baissa les yeux.

 

-Tant mieux pour toi.

 

-Est-ce que toi tu... Tu le caches ? lui demanda Harry.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, mes proches savent. Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. C'est tout.

 

-Ce n'est pas facile, dans ce milieu, compatit Harry. Pas le plus tolérant.

 

-Non, ça c'est sûr. Et puis... Avec la prison... Je ne veux pas que les gens se fassent des idées.

 

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais Louis semblait mal à l'aise, alors il ne le poussa pas à expliciter.

 

-Tes amis l'ont bien pris ? Parce que... Je ne veux pas, voilà... Mais Calvin est assez sexiste. Il pourrait être homophobe.

 

-Ouais, il est un peu sexiste et homophobe sur les bords, acquiesça Louis. Mais il fait des efforts, tu sais ? C'est son éducation, ses fréquentations qui lui ont donné un certain mode de pensée, c'est dur à corriger... Mais il ne m'a jamais jugé à cause de ça, il a été un vrai soutien quand je lui ai dit, quand il a compris que jamais je n'aimerais les filles comme lui -aussi mal à l'aise qu'il ait pu être avec l'idée au départ.

 

Louis pouffa.

 

-Il m'a quand même demandé si ça voulait dire que maintenant je préférais faire du shopping au lieu de conduire une voiture. Mais je crois qu'il était juste sous le choc.

 

Oh, qu'il était mignon.

 

Louis paraissait absorbé dans ses souvenirs. Son visage s'adoucit.

 

-Et puis, ma famille a été formidable. Même si à l'époque j'étais sur la mauvaise pente, et que je me conduisais souvent comme un petit con, ils n'ont fait que m'aider à m'accepter.

 

Pas étonnant. Sa famille l'adorait. Sa mère, ses sœurs. Elles le regardaient avec tant d''amour et d'admiration, comme s'il avait sauvé la planète une demi-douzaine de fois.

 

-Là, c'est moi qui t'envie, murmura Harry.

 

-Ta famille...

 

-Ils ont eu des difficultés à s'y faire, dit rapidement Harry, puis il se tut.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était censé ne laisser aucun indice sur sa véritable identité pendant son infiltration. Il jouait un _personnage_. Ce personnage pouvait être gay, mais il n'allait pas étaler sa vraie vie privée. Harry était en train de s'égarer.

 

-Tu sais, je... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir dit beaucoup de choses sur moi, les quelques fois où on a parlé, fit Louis, les sourcils froncés. Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur toi. Je ne te connais pas du tout.

 

Louis le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il semblait perturbé, et il donnait le sentiment d'attendre que Harry lui ouvre son cœur, déballe ses blessures sur la table de la cuisine. Harry avala sa salive. A vrai dire, Louis en savait déjà trop. Mais à cet instant, Harry avait presque envie de le laisser rentrer, de prendre le risque.

 

Harry avait envie de penser qu'avoir Louis et résoudre l'enquête n'étaient pas incompatibles. Il voulait Louis, et le FBI. Il pouvait toujours... Voir où cela menait. Même si son instinct lui hurlait qu'il fonçait au devant des ennuis.

 

-Eh bien, si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, peut-être que je te laisserai en apprendre un peu plus à cette occasion, répliqua-t-il finalement.

 

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu dirais ça.

 

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge à l'entrée de la cuisine. Lottie se tenait là, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 

-Ne faites pas attention à moi, clama-t-elle en traversant la pièce. Continuez, continuez, j'ai juste besoin du décapsuleur.

 

Harry et Louis la suivirent du regard. Elle prit ce qu'elle cherchait dans un tiroir et retraversa la cuisine. En passant devant Louis, elle chuchota, d'un air de conspiratrice, mais sans aucune discrétion :

 

-Tu devrais dire oui.

 

Louis soupira.

 

La tête de Fizzy apparut brièvement dans l'encadrure de la porte.

 

-Je suis d'accord ! Tu devrais sortir avec Harry ! cria-t-elle.

 

Puis elle s'empressa de filer.

 

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Louis.

 

-Les enfants sont la voix de la sagesse, fit doctement Harry.

 

-Des _enfants_  ? Elles te frapperaient si elles entendaient ça !

 

Puis Louis eut un sourire.

 

-Je vais réfléchir. Pour la sortie.

 

Harry se sentait vraiment heureux.

 

*

 

Il s'écoula plus de dix jours sans que Harry n'obtienne de nouveaux éléments pour l'enquête. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment, aussi, il devait l'avouer, se contentant de rester en alerte. Il faisait son job pour Harvey, et restait des heures supplémentaires au Racer's Edge avec Niall pour retaper la Toyota. Et Louis... Louis était toujours plus ou moins là. Il venait plus souvent au garage _-pour le voir, peut-être_ , pensait parfois Harry avant d'écarter cet espoir niais de son esprit- et Harry était déjà retourné plusieurs fois à un repas chez sa mère, et se joignait aux sorties de la bande. Il n'avait pas assez d'occasions à son goût d'être en tête à tête avec Louis, et ces instants, il les attendait de plus en plus désespérément. Le meilleur moment de sa semaine avait été lorsque Louis avait saisi son téléphone pour rentrer son numéro dedans, lui rendant ensuite avec un petit sourire. (Harry n'avait même pas réalisé que Louis aurait pu trouver des éléments compromettants sur le smartphone, ou que cela représentait une avancée pour son enquête -d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas transmis le numéro au FBI. Sur le moment, il était juste assez extatique de voir que Louis lui offrait un lien supplémentaire avec lui).

 

Mais pouvoir regarder Louis, même de loin, même entouré de vingt autres personnes, suffisait à le combler, en quelque sorte. Harry avait été attiré physiquement par Louis dès le début, mais maintenant, il trouvait tout simplement que tout était beau chez lui. Même les détails les plus insignifiants. Les rides aux coins de ses yeux quand il souriait largement. Les épis à l'endroit où ses cheveux rejoignaient son front. La délicatesse presque féminine de son profil. Ses tics de langage, sa manière d'accélérer à la fin d'une phrase quand il était enthousiaste, mangeant quasiment les derniers mots. Sa façon spontanée de rouler des hanches quand il était détendu, puis de s'en rendre compte et de reprendre une position plus droite en jetant des coups d'oeil aux alentours, gêné qu'on ait pu voir derrière la pose virile qu'il tentait d'adopter. La courbe de son poignet quand il laissait amoureusement traîner ses doigts sur la carrosserie d'une voiture qu'il aimait particulièrement. Harry avait tout relevé, tout, et il n'y avait pas une seule chose qui avait fendillé l'impression générale qui se dégageait de Louis, Louis et son charisme solaire.

 

S'il devait être honnête, à côté de ça... Il avait relevé quelques détails suspects dans son comportement, qu'il devrait creuser. Qu'il allait creuser. Qu'il allait bien devoir finir par creuser.

 

Heureusement, un autre événement attira son attention et lui permit d'écarter Louis de ses hypothèses pour le moment... du moins de ce qu'il reportait au FBI -et Harry en fut étrangement soulagé. Hector, l'un des pilotes dans le cercle élargi de Louis, commanda d'un coup au garage des pièces de voiture extrêmement chères, alors qu'il n'avait jamais paru rouler sur l'or jusqu'ici. Si Harry se rappelait bien, il avait même demandé à Harvey de lui faire crédit le mois dernier.

 

Une rentrée d'argent qui remontait à la vente de certains équipements volés dans un camion, peut-être ? Qu'il n'utilisait que maintenant pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur sa source ?

 

Cette fois, Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de se conduire en agent et d'aller fouiller. Il avait réclamé plus de temps au FBI, ce qui lui avait été accordé à contrecoeur, mais il avait une telle pression sur les épaules. Il devait avancer.

 

*

 

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait perdu la main ou parce qu'il avait sous-estimé les pilotes, mais Harry avait forcément commis une erreur. Parce que quand il sortit du garage d'Hector -qui n'était pas loin du Racer's Edge- après avoir forcé une lucarne et fait un tour à l'intérieur, ne trouvant absolument rien de concluant pour son enquête, à sa grande déception, Calvin l'attendait dans la ruelle sombre avec une barre de fer à la main.

 

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il venait de se faire surprendre en pleine investigation, et il avait l'air très suspect.

 

-Calvin, je-

 

Calvin ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et il abattit son arme sur le côté droit du visage de Harry, le plongeant immédiatement dans le noir.

 

Il reprit conscience à peine quelques minutes après ; Calvin le traînait sur le sol en le tenant par une jambe. Le tee-shirt de Harry se soulevait et sa peau râpait contre le sol. Cela le fit grimacer de douleur. Un filet de sang coulait depuis sa tempe et sa tête le lançait horriblement. Calvin finit par s'immobiliser et le lâcher, sa barre de fer à la main, toujours menaçant. Harry se retrouva allongé par terre de tout son long, saisi de vertiges. Il s'appuya sur les mains pour essayer de se redresser.

 

-Je t'avais dit ! Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ce gars ! Je l'ai vu s'esquiver et aller droit ici ! C'est un putain de flic ! s'exclama soudain Calvin d'une voix un peu hystérique.

 

Harry parvint à s'asseoir sur le sol juste à temps pour voir Louis sortir de l'ombre.

 

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta.

 

Louis. La nuit cachait la netteté de son expression, mais sa posture était dure et tendue.

 

Harry eut peur, tout à coup, terriblement peur. Peur de perdre sa couverture, peur de perdre la vie, même, si cela tournait vraiment mal, mais surtout, peur de perdre Louis.

 

-Louis, chuchota-t-il, et il y avait une supplique inconsciente dans sa voix.

 

Louis le regardait mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux.

 

-C'est le moment où il vaudrait mieux que tu aies une très bonne explication pour tout ça, dit Louis d'un ton froid.

 

-J'ai une explication, moi ! C'est un flic, Lou ! intervint Calvin, mais Louis leva une main pour le faire taire.

 

Harry poussa difficilement sa terreur de côté pour essayer de réfléchir. Il était un agent entraîné. Il était censé savoir comment réagir dans les situations où sa couverture était compromise. Il avait une arme dans son holster cachée à l'intérieur de son sweat shirt, il était capable de la sortir très rapidement, mais ce n'était que pour se protéger au cas où il était vraiment perdu. Et il n'allait pas- Il n'allait pas tirer sur Louis, pour l'amour de Dieu.

 

-Louis, écoute, c'est juste un malentendu, je... commença Harry.

 

Ses phrases étaient hachées, le coup sur la tête l'ayant rendu un peu incohérent, et il s'interrompit.

 

-Fais mieux que ça ! cria Louis, les faisant sursauter, Calvin et lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans le garage d'Hector ?

 

Harry avait quelque chose.

 

-Ecoute, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû -je veux dire, c'est assez déloyal...

 

Il n'avait même pas besoin de feindre la honte, parce qu'il avait réellement un peu honte de mentir à Louis.

 

-Hector a commandé des pièces particulières au garage, et je devais vérifier... Louis, il équipe toutes ses voitures avec un NOS !

 

Louis et Calvin eurent tous deux un mouvement de surprise.

 

-Je voulais savoir, pour la prochaine grosse course, poursuivit Harry. Pour _vous_... On est une équipe, et je sais... On a tous besoin de l'argent, d'accord ? Alors je me suis dit qu'aller espionner la concurrence et anticiper du côté technique n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je voulais juste vous donner un coup de pouce.

 

Calvin et Louis se regardèrent. Harry pouvait presque lire leur débat intérieur sur leurs visages, et il pria pour qu'ils le croient.

 

-Tu allais t'introduire dans les garages de tous les pilotes ? demanda Louis d'un ton un peu incrédule.

 

-Eh bien... Ceux de nos principaux concurrents, fit mine d'avouer Harry.

 

Il vit Louis se détendre petit à petit. Les mains de Calvin se décrispèrent autour de la barre de fer.

 

-Tu es fou, lança Louis à Harry. Mais l'audace paye souvent, dans le milieu.

 

Harry remercia tous les cieux. Ils le croyaient.

 

L'ambiance s'allégea.

 

-Je pense qu'on devrait continuer, fit Calvin. Je dois le reconnaître, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de jeter un œil au matériel des autres.

 

Harry prit la main que Louis lui offrait pour se relever.

 

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda celui-ci en tendant son autre paume vers le visage de Harry, comme s'il allait toucher le bleu et le sang séché sur son front.

 

Harry aurait bien aimé qu'il le fasse.

 

-Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu... sonné. Calvin n'y est pas allé de main morte, fit Harry avec un petit rire.

 

Louis lui lança un regard inquiet.

 

-J'espère que tu n'as pas de commotion.

 

Quand Louis lâcha sa main, Harry ne put se résoudre à perdre son contact, et encercla timidement son poignet à la place, effleurant sa peau. Louis ne le repoussa pas, le laissant rester proche de lui, et Harry avait envie de lui demander pardon. Louis faisait preuve de compassion et de sollicitude, et Harry ne les méritait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander pardon, parce qu'il venait de le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

 

-Alors ? On le fait ? s'impatienta Calvin.

 

-D'accord, accepta finalement Louis. Mais on a besoin de quelqu'un pour couvrir nos arrières.

 

*

 

Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser à quel point les choses avaient bien tourné pour lui. Non seulement il avait écarté les suspicions qui pesaient sur lui, mais en plus, Louis et Calvin l'aidaient littéralement à continuer à enquêter sans le savoir. A chaque garage, Harry pouvait vérifier si la personne ne cachait pas le matériel volé quelque part, sans que ses amis ne trouvent cela étrange du tout.

 

A un moment, vers une heure du matin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la propriété de Zayn. Harry reconnaissait le quartier où Louis et lui s'étaient aventuré pour échapper à la police. Ils étaient de nouveau en territoire ennemi.

 

-Hors de question, trancha Louis.

 

-Mais Louis, c'est notre plus gros adversaire, objecta Calvin. Il n'est pas là, on fait un petit tour, ça va prendre une minute.

 

-C'est vrai, mais... Je ne le sens pas, marmonna Louis.

 

Il se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

 

-C'est le dernier. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'ici. Comme Calvin dit, on peut faire très vite, dit-il simplement.

 

Harry avait besoin d'entrer dans ce garage, mais il n'allait pas montrer trop d'enthousiasme et prendre le risque de paraître suspect.

 

Ils entrèrent. Louis connaissait un passage, ce qui leur facilita la tâche, même s'ils devaient se déplacer dans une quasi-obscurité -ils n'allaient pas allumer la lumière et attirer l'attention.

 

Pendant que les autres s'intéressaient aux voitures, Harry s'enfonça dans le luxueux sous-sol aménagé en garage -Zayn avait visiblement les moyens. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une pile de téléviseurs et d'ordinateurs encore dans leurs cartons, dissimulés derrière des motos et autres matériels automobiles.

 

Intéressant. Capital, même.

 

Alors, Zayn était sans doute le coupable de cette affaire. Certains éléments ne collaient pas encore tout à fait, mais d'autres, oui. Harry avait besoin de creuser, mais il tenait quelque chose.

 

Il était toujours un peu sous le choc de sa découverte -sans rien laisser paraître, bien sûr- lorsque le talkie walkie de Louis grésilla.

 

-Quoi ? fit Louis dans l'appareil.

 

-Hum, Zayn et quelques motards se dirigent droit vers vous, répondit la voix de Niall, qui faisait le guet dans une voiture dans la rue. Et ils arrivent _très vite_.

 

Louis jura.

 

-On n'a pas le temps de sortir, fit Calvin.

 

La porte automatique du garage était déjà en train de s'ouvrir, et des néons puissants l'éclairèrent soudain. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que se cacher en espérant ne pas se faire découvrir. Harry et Louis filèrent d'un côté, s'agenouillant derrière une Alfa Roméo, et Calvin courut de l'autre côté. De l'endroit où il était, Harry pouvait apercevoir Zayn qui venait d'entrer d'un pas rageur dans le sous-sol.

 

-Je sais que quelqu'un est venu ici pendant notre absence ! était-il en train de dire.

 

Comment ? Avait-il une alarme très perfectionnée quelque part, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée ? Ou juste une bonne intuition ?

 

Zayn avait déjà l'air de fulminer alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était entré, et Harry préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait s'il les trouvait ici. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière la voiture, collant son dos à la carrosserie. La dernière fois, Louis et lui roulaient simplement dans la rue, et Zayn avait détruit leur voiture. Cette fois, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à s'en prendre physiquement à eux.

 

Zayn s'avança un peu dans le garage. Harry retint son souffle.

 

-On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, dit un jeune homme brun qui était aussi descendu de sa moto -Liam, si Harry se souvenait bien.

 

-Ils sont peut-être partis. Mais quelqu'un est venu ici, répéta Zayn.

 

-On devrait juste-

 

-Où est NB ? Il n'était pas censé surveiller le garage, cet abruti ? Je veux le voir, maintenant ! exigea le métisse en donnant un coup de pied énervé dans une roue de secours stockée contre le mur.

 

-Zayn, tu lui avais donné sa soirée, il est sorti, fit Liam, essayant visiblement de calmer son patron.

 

Zayn inspira et il se frotta le visage.

 

-Je suis sûr que c'est Louis. Il connaît cet endroit par cœur, je lui avais montré les plans.

 

Zayn n'avait pas appelé Louis par son prénom une seule fois lors de la brève altercation à laquelle Harry avait assisté, et il sonnait avec une familiarité teintée d'amertume dans sa bouche. Harry se tourna vers Louis agenouillé à côté de lui, et il comprit qu'entendre son nom l'avait aussi interpellé, voire bouleversé, vu l'expression que renvoyaient ses traits.

 

-Ne sois pas paranoïaque, Zayn, le raisonna Liam. Louis n'a aucune raison de venir ici...

 

-Il n'a pas besoin de raisons pour me pourrir la vie ! cracha Zayn. Il est démoniaque.

 

Louis émit un petit soupir presque imperceptible.

 

-Tu es injuste avec lui, dit calmement Liam.

 

Harry avait peut-être sous-estimé l'importance de Liam pour Zayn. Un simple lieutenant ne se serait pas permis de lui parler sur ce ton. Ils devaient être des amis proches.

 

-Pardon ? fit Zayn en se retournant vers lui.

 

Liam croisa les bras.

 

-Il a fait des erreurs, mais arrête de le faire apparaître comme un monstre.

 

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si Zayn avait lancé quelque chose, mais il était hors du champ de vision de Harry, soudain. Sa voix résonna dans le garage.

 

- _Il a tué mon cousin_.

 

Harry sursauta et il regarda de nouveau Louis, qui paraissait tendu à l'extrême, mais avait le regard fixé devant lui et un air illisible sur le visage. Harry était perdu ; il avait lu le casier judiciaire de Louis, bien sûr, et il n'y avait aucune mention d'un meurtre. Il était aussi un peu choqué : Louis avait-il vraiment... ?

 

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Liam.

 

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! C'était sa faute. Jawaad est mort par sa faute ! Et je le hais pour ça. Je le _hais_ , Liam.

 

Les mains de Louis tremblaient, trahissant l'émotion qu'il refusait de montrer sur son visage. Il avait eu la même réaction physique après avoir craint d'être arrêté, le soir de la course. Visiblement, les mots de Zayn l'atteignaient. Harry se sentait affecté aussi, prenant instinctivement le parti de Louis même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était joué avec le cousin dont Zayn parlait ; il souffrait pour Louis, avec lui. Harry se rapprocha de lui avec précaution et il lui saisit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, espérant l'apaiser. Louis leva de grands yeux vers lui, mais passée la surprise première, il parut être reconnaissant de ce contact, serrant un peu la main de Harry.

 

-... Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais là, tu peux te casser et aller le rejoindre, était en train de dire Zayn.

 

-Je suis là parce qu'à l'époque, je pensais que tu avais raison. Et je t'ai toujours plus aimé que Louis, plus aimé que... n'importe qui, en fait, fit Liam avec un petit rire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer vous voir vous réconcilier un jour...

 

-N'espère pas trop, grogna Zayn.

 

-Je sais que tu ne le hais pas. Et je sais que tu serais capable de lui pardonner. Je sais que tu lui as sans doute _déjà_ pardonné. Tu as juste trop de fierté, asséna son compagnon.

 

Eh bien, il avait de l'audace.

 

-Putain, Liam, juste- Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça ! s'écria Zayn d'une voix qui dérapait dans les aigus. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Louis, je... Je déteste ça, et en plus quelqu'un a pénétré dans notre garage, a peut-être vu des choses, et... Quelle soirée de merde.

 

Zayn baissa la tête.

 

-Tu veux que j'appelle Gigi ?

 

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

 

Liam haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais pas. Pour améliorer ta soirée.

 

-En quoi ça améliorerait ma soirée, je m'en fiche d'elle, je... Le sexe ne résout pas tout, Liam Payne.

 

Après plusieurs éclats de colère et une rapide phase d'abattement, Zayn sonnait amusé, maintenant. Cet homme était capable de changer d'émotion à la vitesse de l'éclair. Harry espérait juste qu'il allait bientôt sortir du garage avec Liam, que Louis, Calvin et lui puissent enfin d'esquiver. Que Louis ne soit plus obligé d'entendre son meilleur ennemi remuer le couteau dans la plaie de son passé.

 

-Pas _tout._.. Mais ça peut aider.

 

-Idiot. Allez, viens, on va à Mc Do, ça doit être encore être ouvert, marmonna Zayn.

 

-Ah, la nourriture l'emporte sur le sexe, plaisanta Liam. C'est pour ça qu'on se comprend, tous les deux.

 

Harry était presque attendri par l'échange. Enfin, il aurait pu l'être, s'il n'avait pas découvert quelques minutes plus tôt que Zayn était sans doute l'auteur des attaques de camions, et si ce dernier n'avait pas blessé Louis au point que sa main continue de trembloter même enveloppée dans celle de Harry.

 

Zayn et Liam disparurent enfin à l'extérieur. Les lumières du garage s'éteignirent et le calme retomba. Harry tira sur la main de Louis pour le faire se lever une fois qu'ils eurent entendu le bruit des moteurs qui démarraient, et ils repassèrent par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient empruntée à l'aller.

 

Harry garda la main de Louis dans la sienne en marchant dans la rue en silence, et Louis ne se dégagea pas. Calvin haussa les sourcils en remarquant, mais ne dit rien. L'animosité violente qu'il avait manifestée envers Harry depuis le début commençait peut être enfin à retomber. Niall les récupéra en voiture, babillant comme à son habitude, mais il finit par se taire devant l'atmosphère un peu pesante. Louis paraissait complètement ailleurs, comme projeté en pensée dans des souvenirs particulièrement vivaces ou une réalité parallèle. Harry ne voulait pas lâcher sa main de peur que ce ne soit actuellement son dernier lien avec le présent -avec lui.

 

Ils revinrent au Racer's Edge, parce que Niall comme Harry avaient décidé d'y dormir pour travailler très tôt le lendemain sur des véhicules. Pour Harry, c'était forcément mieux que le studio miteux que le FBI lui avait trouvé à plusieurs kilomètres -et qu'il pouvait déjà à peine payer. Il aurait bien aimé rentrer avec Louis, et dormir dans sa chambre, dans son lit, même, mais il garda son véritable souhait pour lui.

 

-Tu veux en parler ? De Zayn ? demanda-t-il à voix basse à Louis alors qu'ils se tenaient proches, tous les deux devant le garage, et que Calvin allait chercher une voiture pour les ramener, lui et Louis.

 

-Non.

 

Harry comprenait. Louis se tourna vers lui. A sa grande surprise, Harry réalisa qu'il souriait, son visage se détendant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la propriété de Zayn.

 

-Mais... peut-être que si tu m'emmènes à ce rendez-vous, je t'en parlerai, lança Louis.

 

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

 

Même si, dans un coin de sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que cela ne changeait rien au cours de sa mission, et que cela ne venait pas de signer sa perte.

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! J'essaye vraiment de rendre au maximum l'histoire crédible (parce que non, Fast & Furious n'est PAS crédible, je suis désolée mais le FBI qui travaille dans une villa avec piscine wtf :') ), mais il est possible que des détails vous paraissent biscornus. Désolée, j'espère que vous pourrez fermer les yeux :S
> 
> Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre interdit aux moins de 18 ans ;) ;) (si le smut n'est pas votre truc, vous aurez quelques paragraphes à passer)  
> (je rigole pour l'âge, je perdrais trop de lecteurs lol)

                                                      

 

Louis ne regrettait pas d'avoir finalement accepté de sortir avec Harry. Il était déjà conquis, honnêtement. Harry était magnifique physiquement, mais cela allait au-delà de ça. Louis se sentait connecté à lui. Il lui plaisait, tout simplement, et il se voyait avec lui. Il se voyait l'embrasser, le toucher, mais il se voyait aussi lui tenir la main dans la rue, l'emmener en vacances et s'installer avec lui. Il se projetait peut être un peu trop, mais il avait vingt-six ans, et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui en le voyant de l'extérieur, la perspective de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse l'attirait de plus en plus. Même les délinquants avaient le droit de construire un couple, non ? Louis ne voyait plus très bien pourquoi il avait été si soupçonneux avec Harry au départ, parce que sa présence auprès de lui paraissait tout à fait logique, maintenant. Harry était comme lui ; passionné de mécanique, de voitures et de vitesse, et un peu fauché sur les bords, il était normal qu'il ait cherché à s'intégrer au milieu des courses de rue et à son entourage, qui passait tout son temps fourré à l'endroit où Harry travaillait. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, au fond. Son passé était toujours un mystère ; Louis ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait avant d'atterrir à Los Angeles -il n'y était visiblement pas depuis si longtemps que ça ; mais il comprenait qu'on reste réservé, et il voyait que Harry s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui. Il était sûr que tout ne pouvait qu'évoluer positivement -ou du moins, il l'espérait.

 

Alors il ne regrettait pas, et il avait même hâte pour cette soirée, même si elle tombait assez mal, ayant reçu en dernière minute l'information pour leur prochain coup, qui se ferait le lendemain.

 

Et même s'il n'avait absolument rien à se mettre.

 

-Lottie !

 

Il fit irruption dans la salle de bains où sa sœur était en train de se mettre du mascara, la faisant sursauter et laisser une trace de noir au-dessus de sa paupière, qu'elle s'empressa de frotter avec un coton. Visiblement, elle s'apprêtait à passer la soirée dehors aussi.

 

-Tu ne pouvais pas frapper ? S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

 

Louis ignora son reproche.

 

-Lottie, l'heure est grave. Je ne peux pas sortir avec Harry.

 

Sa sœur parut peu perturbée. Louis devait admettre qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à dramatiser, et Lottie le savait.

 

-Allons bon. Et pourquoi ?

 

-Parce que je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Chouina Louis. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Et mes cheveux sont laids. Rien ne va. Donc je ne peux pas sortir.

 

Lottie le fixa un instant puis poussa un long soupir.

 

-Porte n'importe quoi. Il est déjà fou de toi, pas besoin de faire un effort. Tu peux même y aller en pyjama. Ou tout nu. Harry apprécierait. Mais ça serait un peu brûler les étapes.

 

Quand sa sœur était-elle devenue si sarcastique ? Elle était censée être compatissante et _douce_.

 

-Mais ! Je veux faire bonne impression !

 

-Ecoute, il a craqué sur toi alors que tu portais des vieilles Vans, un débardeur noir et une veste en jean qui semble sortir tout droit d'une poubelle, pointa Lottie.

 

-Cette veste en jean est _très bien_.

 

-Alors mets-la !

 

-Mais je la mets presque tous les jours !

 

-Lou, on dirait que tu as quinze ans et que c'est ton premier petit copain, rigola Lottie. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu comme ça. C'est marrant, l'effet que la nervosité a sur toi. Tu crois vraiment que Harry en a quelque chose à faire, de la veste que tu portes ?

 

-Non, sans doute pas, reconnut Louis. Et je ne suis pas nerveux.

 

Il ne l'était pas. Un peu fébrile, peut être. Il voulait juste mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

 

-On ira faire du shopping ensemble un de ces jours, si tu veux, poursuivit Lottie. Quand vous sortirez ensemble depuis six mois et qu'il se rendra compte que tu ne possèdes que trois jeans.

 

Lottie se regardait toujours dans le miroir, appliquant un peu de blush sur ses pommettes.

 

-Tu veux un conseil ?

 

Louis croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre le mur. Sa petite sœur le coachait pour son rendez-vous. Le monde à l'envers.

 

-Oui ?

 

-Connaissant Harry, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui peut l'impressionner, ce ne sont pas les fringues que tu auras sur le dos, mais la voiture que tu conduiras.

 

C'était... probablement vrai. Harry adorait les belles voitures, se tenait au courant de toutes les nouveautés, et était toujours très enthousiaste quand il examinait des modèles qui lui plaisaient, d'après ce que Louis avait pu voir au garage. D'accord. Il allait sortir le grand jeu à ce niveau-là. Et il se contenterait de tenter d'aplatir ses cheveux rebelles, d'enfiler son jean le plus serré et son tee-shirt le plus propre.

 

*

 

-Oh mon _dieu_.

 

Louis se promit d'acheter un chouette cadeau de Noël à sa sœur pour la remercier de son conseil.

 

-Oh mon dieu, _oh mon dieu._ Louis. Je ne vais même pas oser m'asseoir dedans. Putain. Elle est trop belle pour être touchée par un simple mortel comme moi.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire. Harry s'extasiait devant sa Lamborghini Huracan depuis une bonne minute déjà, et son expression bouche bée, les yeux brillant d'admiration, était extrêmement sympathique à regarder. Et il était déjà fort attirant avant, en jean bleu foncé, chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse, ses pendentifs et ses tatouages, et bottines marrons, quittant enfin ses éternelles tenues noires.

 

-Comment tu as pu te payer... _ça_?

 

-Tout le monde s'est cotisé pour m'aider à la payer pour mon anniversaire de l'an dernier, en plus de mes économies personnelles, répondit négligemment Louis.

 

En réalité, c'était aussi et surtout grâce à quelques braquages particulièrement lucratifs qu'il avait pu s'offrir cette petite folie, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

 

-Et tu me l'as cachée pendant tout ce temps ? Fit Harry d'un ton faussement accusateur, passant une main presque révérente sur la carrosserie.

 

Louis secoua la tête. Il y avait en effet une ou deux voitures dont il préférait qu'on ne sache pas qu'il était en leur possession, mais pas spécialement celle-là.

 

-Elle était juste dans mon garage, je ne la sors pas souvent. Elle n'est pas assez maniable pour les courses, et puis j'ai trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est plus... Pour les grandes occasions.

 

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent.

 

-Je suis une grande occasion, alors ?

 

-Bien sûr, répondit simplement Louis.

 

Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la Lamborghini, cachant mal son sourire.

 

-J'aime bien la couleur.

 

Elle était entièrement vert pomme. Louis aimait être un peu original.

 

-Si j'avais dû m'acheter un modèle de coupé sport récent, ça aurait été celle-là, définitivement. Bon choix.

 

Harry avait les mêmes goûts en voiture que lui ; ils étaient clairement faits l'un pour l'autre.

 

-Merci. On y va ?

 

Louis ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur et se glissa à l'intérieur de sa voiture, mais Harry resta planté sur le trottoir devant le Racer's Edge.

 

-J'ai l'impression que je vais la _souiller_ , lança-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Monte ou je te laisse ici.

 

-Attends ! Je peux... prendre une photo de toi dedans ? Demanda Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

 

Louis le regarda sans comprendre.

 

-Parce que... Tu sais. Toi dans une Lamborghini, c'est... Comme une sorte de... fantasme. Ce sont les deux choses les plus belles que j'ai jamais vues réunies sur une seule image, marmonna Harry en sortant son Iphone de sa poche.

 

Louis avait envie de se moquer de sa niaiserie, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Le flash illumina la rue sur laquelle le soir tombait doucement.

 

-C'est mon nouveau fond d'écran, annonça Harry avant de se décider enfin à s'installer sur le siège passager.

 

*

 

Ils allèrent dîner dans un restaurant mexicain, le Loteria Grill, que Harry avait choisi (c'était un endroit _« vegetarian friendly »_ ) et qui avait une ambiance agréable et assez romantique, avec des chandelles et des tableaux de lunes sur les murs -ce n'était pas comme si leurs intentions n'étaient pas claires, de toute façon. Et comme Louis l'avait espéré, tout se passa à merveille. La conversation entre eux ne se tarissait jamais, et ils échangèrent à voix basse sur tout et n'importe quoi pendant tout le repas, depuis les voitures à leur pire souvenir de lycée. A un moment, Harry lui prit la main qu'il avait posée sur la table, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et oui, peut être que Louis se sentait un peu comme un adolescent énamouré.

 

Tandis que la soirée avançait, ils en vinrent à parler de sujets plus personnels.

 

Louis lui expliqua comment son père était mort d'une crise cardiaque quand il était en prison, et qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas pu lui dire au revoir, de lui avoir laissé l'image du fils qui avait mal terminé, et de ne pas avoir soutenu sa famille durant ces temps difficiles. Et que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il se sentait si responsable de ses proches aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait plus jamais leur faire faux bond. La famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, pour lui.

 

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes sœurs, confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

 

Il se sentit immédiatement un peu bête de manifester un tel sentimentalisme, mais Harry le regardait intensément, et il leva la main de Louis jusqu'à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa peau. Ils rougirent tous les deux après ça. Louis avala une gorgée de vin pour leur permettre de se sortir de cet instant un peu embarrassant -mais beau à la fois.

 

-Tu as dit que ton père n'était pas ton père biologique ? Demanda soudain Harrry, reprenant la discussion.

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

-Mon père biologique s'est cassé juste après ma naissance, et il a été horrible avec ma mère. Je n'ai aucun contact avec lui. Mark est mon vrai père.

 

Parfois, Louis pensait à essayer de retrouver Troy Austin, mais cela ne servirait à rien à part lui donner envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait couler assez de son sang pour compenser toutes les larmes que sa mère avait versées à cause de lui.

 

-C'est amusant, on a un peu la même situation familiale et paternelle, mais en inversé, fit Harry en baissant les yeux.

 

Louis se redressa, soudain plus attentif. Harry ne lui avait toujours pas dit grand chose sur sa propre famille, alors qu'il écoutait Louis radoter sur la sienne depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

 

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as plus ton père ?

 

Il vit Harry se crisper légèrement, le vit ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

 

-Ne te sens pas forcé de m'en parler, si tu... commença Louis pour faire retomber le malaise qu'il sentait chez son compagnon, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

 

Harry semblait en plein débat intérieur.

 

-Non, non. Ça va, fit-il finalement avec un petit rire.

 

Il se détendit ; cette fois, c'était Louis qui tenait sa main. Harry lui raconta que son père, Des, était mort dans un accident quand il avait six ans, et qu'il l'adorait, même s'il l'avait peut être sûrement idéalisé depuis. Il s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa perte. Sa mère s'était ensuite remariée avec Robin, qui avait plus ou moins élevé Harry et sa soeur, Gemma. Mais il s'entendait très mal avec lui.

 

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui n'a pas collé, mais ça n'a pas été facile avec lui, dit Harry d'une voix si basse que Louis devait se pencher encore plus vers lui pour l'entendre, comme s'il avait peur que les autres clients surprennent ses propos. Je n'avais pas les bons centres d'intérêt, pas les bons projets, il disait que je perdais mon temps avec les voitures, que je devais être plus ambitieux, ce genre de choses. C'est devenu pire que j'ai décidé de ne pas aller à l'université, de rentrer en apprentissage dans un garage, et quand il a appris que j'étais gay... C'était plus que tendu. Et on vivait dans cette petite ville dans le Dakota, le trou paumé par excellence, je tournais en rond, et je voulais tellement partir.

 

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu à LA ? Demanda Louis.

 

-Ouais. Mais je l'ai fait contre l'avis de tout le monde, fit Harry d'un air morne. Parce que Robin n'était pas le seul à voir ce que je faisais d'un mauvais œil... Ma mère a commencé à être comme ça aussi, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était l'influence de mon beau-père ou ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, mais. Elle disait que je me faisais des illusions, que je n'arriverais à rien en Californie et que je ferais mieux de rester là pour me trouver une vraie formation. Elle n'aimait pas trop le coup de l'homosexualité non plus. Ça s'est aggravé quand Robin a eu des problèmes de santé... Il a fait un AVC et il a dû arrêter de travailler en tant qu'avocat. Il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose, à vrai dire. On a perdu notre principale source de revenus, ma mère ne travaillait pas. Gemma allait à l'université d'Etat... C'était la merde. Robin m'en a même voulu de ne pas vouloir -et ne pas être capable- de reprendre son cabinet, tu te rends compte ? Alors qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme son fils, qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à m'y associer. Mais bref. A partir de là, pour ma famille, c'était un peu hors de question que je m'en aille. Ma mère voulait que je les aide financièrement, que je me trouve un meilleur travail, pour payer la maison et la fac de Gemma, et même que je revienne vivre à la maison pour économiser le loyer de mon appartement... Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai dit que je leur enverrai de l'argent, mais je suis parti quand même, quand j'ai eu une opportunité.

 

-Une opportunité ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Ça n'a pas marché. Mais je suis resté à LA. Ma mère et Robin étaient fous de rage. J'essayais de mettre de côté pour envoyer du fric, comme prévu, mais je pouvais à peine survivre, même quand je cumulais plusieurs petits boulots, à une époque. C'est toujours plus ou moins le cas, d'ailleurs. Je me paye un studio tout pourri, quelques vêtements de temps à autre, j'ai- enfin _j'avais_ ma voiture. Mais je fais ce que j'aime, et... Je m'en fiche, mais je ne peux pas aider ma famille.

 

Louis serra sa main. Il devrait lui proposer de lui trouver une autre voiture. Ça serait un début, même si ça ne réglait rien des problèmes dont Harry lui parlait.

 

-Je peux totalement comprendre ça. J'ai eu des problèmes d'argent pendant longtemps. Même aujourd'hui, c'est parfois difficile. Du coup, tu n'es pas en bons termes avec ta famille ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur ?

 

-On n'a jamais été très proches. Ce n'est pas qu'elle a pris le parti de nos parents, mais on ne se parle pas trop, c'est tout. Elle a sa vie, il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour moi dedans ? Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme ta famille... ça n'a jamais été comme ça. L'ambiance n'a jamais été très chaleureuse, nos liens n'ont jamais atteint une grande profondeur, je suppose.

 

Louis se sentit profondément triste. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans le soutien et l'amour de sa famille. Harry lui paraissait très... seul. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de l'intégrer à leurs repas, de l'avoir laissé se creuser une petite place chez les Tomlinson. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente seul. Il avait envie de lui donner une famille. Que la sienne le considère comme un élément à part entière. Et peut être, un jour, qu'ils fondent leur propre famille à deux. Mais c'était probablement, hum. Un peu tôt pour y penser. Ils ne sortaient même pas encore vraiment ensemble.

 

-Le pire, je crois, fit Harry, comme s'il avait continué à suivre le fil de sa pensée intérieurement, c'est que je _veux_ les aider, et j'en suis arrivé à être presque d'accord avec eux... Je me suis donné trois ans pour avoir une situation stable ici, pour assurer mes finances, et je me suis toujours dit que si je n'y arrivais pas... Je retournerais dans le Dakota. La vie est moins chère, ma famille arrêterait peut être de m'en vouloir. Je pourrais devenir électricien ou quelque chose comme ça, on en a besoin dans le coin.

 

-Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

 

-Non, bien sûr. Je veux rester ici...

 

 _« Avec toi »_ , articula silencieusement Harry. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais. Louis avait envie de se pencher par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser, mais il se retint. Plus tard.

 

-Tu peux. Tu as un job assuré au garage de Harvey pour l'instant, le rassura Louis. Je sais que tu t'es rendu assez indispensable, là-bas. Il t'augmentera certainement en temps voulu. Est-ce que tu veux que je... ?

 

-Non, non, je ne veux pas qu'il m'augmente parce que tu lui aurais demandé, protesta Harry. Mais merci. C'est vrai, ça va bien, en ce moment. Mais tu sais... Parfois j'aimerais gagner beaucoup plus, verser régulièrement quelque chose à ma mère... J'aimerais qu'elle arrête de me voir comme une déception ambulante.

 

-Peut être que ça va arriver. Tu pourrais gagner la prochaine course.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Pas avec toi comme concurrent. Je n'ai aucune chance.

 

-Quel flatteur invétéré. C'est un peu ridicule, tu sais ? Le taquina Louis.

 

-Hé, peut être, mais ça a marché.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça a marché ?

 

-Ton sourire ? Suggéra Harry.

 

Argh. Louis était complètement charmé.

 

Bien sûr que ça avait marché. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu et joyeux en compagnie de quelqu'un avec qui il envisageait de s'impliquer romantiquement depuis une éternité.

 

*

 

-Tu veux voir ce dont elle est capable ? Proposa Louis alors qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant et s'installaient dans la Lamborghini.

 

-Avec plaisir, Votre Majesté.

 

Louis se demanda s'il devait être flatté de ce surnom que Harry utilisait parfois -il le comparait à un roi?- ou vexé -cela voulait-il dire qu'il était arrogant ?- mais il ne lui déplaisait pas, alors. Il les emmena dans une zone industrielle déserte éclairée par quelques lampadaires aveuglants, où il venait souvent rouler pour s'entraîner ou juste pour le plaisir. Aller sur un circuit agréé coûtait trop cher, et c'était trop risqué pour quelqu'un qui se servait de ses compétences automobiles pour commettre des crimes.

 

Ils ouvrirent grand les vitres pour plus de sensations. Louis se tourna vers Harry.

 

-Prêt ?

 

-Toujours.

 

Louis appuya sur l'accélérateur et lança le coupé sur le bitume, montant rapidement à 150 km/h, puis 200 km/h. Cette voiture était très réactive et fluide.

 

Quand ils atteignirent 250 km/h, Harry laissa échapper un rire émerveillé. Louis se tourna brièvement vers lui, tenant son volant avec des mains fermes, et sourit en voyant ses cheveux voler dans les airs avec la vitesse, formant comme un halo sauvage autour de son visage. Les siens partaient tout autant dans tous les sens, et le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre jusque sous son tee shirt. Mais l'adrénaline et le sentiment de sa puissance au creux de sa poitrine effaçaient peu à peu l'environnement autour. Seul Harry restait présent. Il aurait voulu le toucher, pour qu'ils partagent cette expérience au maximum, mais il avait peur de se déconcentrer. Il devait avoir un contrôle total sur son véhicule à une telle allure.

 

-Tu peux aller plus vite ? Cria Harry par-dessus le grondement du vent dans leurs oreilles.

 

Il y avait une nuance de défi dans sa voix. Louis eut un petit sourire. Il était un excellent conducteur, la route était bonne et dégagée de tout obstacle. Il pouvait se le permettre. Il attendit d'avoir tourné dans une autre artère, puis accéléra.

 

300 km/h.

 

Louis se sentait tellement libre. Il avait la sensation qu'il échappait à tout ce que la vie pouvait lui réserver de négatif, qu'il s'enfuyait, jusqu'au bout de la terre, jusqu'à la limite du monde. Il se sentait plus et moins qu'humain à la fois. La vitesse l'habitait tout entier.

 

320 km/h.

 

La voiture filait comme une flèche, et Louis voulait avancer à cette vitesse pour toujours.

 

Il dut bien ralentir en arrivant au bout d'une ligne droite, et freina doucement en se disant qu'ils devraient peut être finir par rentrer, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un entrepôt.

 

Harry et lui haletaient tous les deux un peu.

 

Harry avait le visage rose et les cheveux complètement décoiffés, mais un air béat sur le visage, clignant des yeux comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

 

-Wow. C'était...

 

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Louis le regarda pendant environ trois secondes avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lâchant le volant pour poser ses mains autour de son cou. Harry répondit avec enthousiasme, jetant un bras autour de ses épaules et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il tira sur une mèche lorsque Louis glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, et Louis gémit légèrement. La chaleur et l'adrénaline de la course étaient toujours présentes, et multipliées par cent par l'intensité de leur baiser. Louis s'écarta pour respirer un instant avant de lécher la lèvre inférieure de Harry, qui le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés et haletait bien plus que tout à l'heure. Ce fut lui qui joignit de nouveau leurs lèvres, sa main effleurant les petits cheveux dans la nuque de Louis pour descendre le long de son dos et se glisser sous son tee shirt, crispant ses doigts sur la peau de ses reins alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore et encore. Louis frissonna. Il se sentait encore plus ivre et exalté que lancé à 300 km/h sur une route.

 

Ils finirent par se détacher. Harry leva sa main pour caresser sa joue. Louis sourit. Ils se contemplèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Harry lâcha :

 

-On roule encore un peu ?

 

Louis n'était pas le seul à être insatiable niveau vitesse. Il avait le sentiment qu'être avec Harry était l'équivalent de rouler avec sa Lamborghini -comme foncer à toute vitesse sur le chemin de la vie.

 

-Je t'ai démasqué.... En fait, tu veux seulement être avec moi pour pouvoir utiliser ma voiture, fit Louis avec une petite moue faussement peinée.

 

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, tes bagnoles pèsent dans la balance, mais je ne dirais pas que c'est la _seule_ raison.

 

Harry lui déposa un autre baiser sur la bouche avant que Louis ne mette de nouveau le contact.

 

*

 

-Attends...

 

Harry avait une main autour de sa taille et le tenait coincé entre lui et la Lamborghini pour sucer un carré de peau dans son cou.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

-C'est juste que... Stop, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour parler !

 

-Tu peux te concentrer pour enlever tes vêtements, suggéra Harry.

 

Louis le repoussa quand même, tout en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

 

-Après. Je voulais juste te montrer quelque chose, puisqu'on est dans le garage...

 

Harry parut réaliser qu'il n'était jamais rentré ici, et son visage tomba brièvement, avant qu'il ne sourit de nouveau à Louis. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

 

-Ça va ?

 

-Juste déçu que tu ne te déshabilles pas tout de suite.

 

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, répliqua Louis avant de le tirer par la main vers le coin opposé du garage.

 

Il y avait un autre niveau au sous-sol avec les deux Honda Civic qu'il utilisait pour les braquages, mais il n'allait pas lui montrer ça.

 

-C'était la voiture de mon père, fit Louis en désignant la Dodge Charger 1970 soigneusement garée le long du mur. Il faisait des courses, lui aussi, il m'a transmis la passion en me faisant faire des tours là-dedans... Ma mère l'a vendue pendant que j'étais en prison pour faire rentrer un peu d'argent, mais j'ai réussi à la localiser et à la récupérer récemment.

 

Il s'était donné un mal fou pour cette voiture, mais quand il l'avait eu de nouveau en sa possession, il s'était senti soulagé, comme si un trou quelque part sur son cœur venait d'être recousu.

 

-Elle est vraiment belle, dit doucement Harry, sentant visiblement que c'était important pour Louis.

 

-Et imbattable niveau puissance. Mon père y tenait énormément. Elle compte pour moi.

 

-Tu la conduis souvent ? Demanda Harry.

 

-Je ne l'ai jamais conduite, répondit Louis en secouant la tête.

 

-Jamais ? S'étonna Harry.

 

-Jamais.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que... ça me... fait un peu... peur ? Hésita Louis. J'ai l'impression que je n'en suis pas digne, en un sens. Que je ne pourrai prendre le volant qu'en sachant que mon père est fier de moi. Je veux le _mériter_.

 

-Je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi à l'heure actuelle, objecta Harry.

 

-Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr, marmonna Louis.

 

-Tu devrais conduire cette voiture.

 

-Un jour...

 

Il croisa le regard de Harry, et il sut que le moment de confidences émotionnelles était terminé. Putain, Louis avait envie de Harry.

 

-Mais en attendant, on pourrait l'utiliser autrement... dit-il d'une voix un peu traînante.

 

Louis attira Harry à lui et les fit tournoyer pour que ce dernier se retrouve face à lui, collé à la carrosserie de la Dodge.

 

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra. Louis s'avança pour combler l'espace entre eux, l'embrassant doucement, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes, et il le sentit durcir contre sa cuisse, à travers le tissu de leurs jeans. A vrai dire, Louis lui-même avait déjà un début d'érection qui n'était pas redescendu depuis leur tour en Lamborghini.

 

-Louis... Tu es magnifique, murmura Harry alors que Louis déposait un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Tu es juste- tu me laisses sans voix.

 

Les mains de Harry naviguèrent jusqu'à sa taille, et il enroula ses bras autour de Louis pour les coller encore plus l'un contre l'autre.

 

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Louis, l'émotion et l'envie accélérant les battements de son cœur, en contemplant les joues rouges de Harry et l'étincelle de désir dans ses yeux.

 

Louis ne pensait pas avoir déjà rencontré une personne aussi excitante une fois dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'attraction physique, bien qu'elle soit indéniable depuis le début -elle était là même lorsque Louis ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Harry. Louis voulait aussi prendre soin de Harry, il voulait lui donner du plaisir, il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Parce qu'il était attaché à lui. Il avait envie d'essayer de rendre Harry heureux. Il avait même envie d'être la principale raison de son bonheur, en fait, s'il le laissait être dans sa vie. Et pour faire son bonheur, pour l'instant, Louis pouvait commencer par sucer sa queue.

 

Il s'agenouilla lentement devant Harry, s'asseyant sur ses talons et passant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il avait de belles cuisses. Louis espérait qu'il aurait dans un futur très proche l'occasion d'allonger Harry nu sur un lit et d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Louis effleura la bosse qui déformait le jean de Harry, un peu plus haut. Celui-ci avala sa salive.

 

-Louis... Je...

 

-Shh. Laisse-moi.

 

Louis déboutonna le jean de Harry, et celui-ci trébucha un peu sur ses propres jambes, les mains appuyées sur la Dodge.

 

-OK, ouais, ouais, mais... Personne ne- ne va r-rentrer ? Balbutia-t-il.

 

-Nope. Je ne crois pas quelqu'un soit à la maison ou descendra au garage, fit Louis en tirant sur le pantalon de Harry pour le faire descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Et puis, au pire...

 

Il embrassa le sexe de Harry à travers son boxer noir, sortant sa langue pour la passer sur le tissu, là où il était déjà un peu humide à cause de l'excitation de son partenaire.

 

-On se fera surprendre, acheva-t-il.

 

Il leva les yeux vers Harry et vit la rougeur de son visage se propager dans son cou, et ses mains se crisper et se décrisper sur le métal de la voiture.

 

-Tu aimes l'idée ? Devina Louis. Ça te plairait, que quelqu'un entre et me voit à genoux comme ça pour toi ?

 

Louis passa un doigt sur l'érection toujours couverte de Harry, la sentant frémir à son contact.

 

-Putain, Lou.

 

Il y avait une nuance de désespoir dans sa voix. Louis pressa légèrement son autre paume contre son propre sexe, un peu à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, envoyant une petite vague de plaisir dans le creux de son ventre.

 

-D'accord, dit-il en libérant finalement Harry de son boxer.

 

Il leva la tête et suça gentiment le bout de son sexe dans sa bouche, levant sa main pour la faire courir sur le reste. Il sentait Harry lutter pour rester immobile et ne pas pousser de force de sa bouche. Louis le laisserait probablement faire ça, mais il aimait la pensée que Harry était proche de perdre le contrôle et faisait tout pour ne pas le brusquer. Son érection aimait cette pensée aussi. Louis décida qu'il était temps d'y aller franchement et relaxa sa mâchoire pour prendre plus du sexe de Harry dans sa bouche, caressant avec sa main le haut en même temps.

 

Harry gémit, et Louis accéléra les va-et-vient de sa bouche. Il le fit glisser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, et il vit Harry rejeter sa tête en arrière. Louis recula pour reprendre un peu son souffle avant de répéter ses mouvements. Harry eut un coup de hanche vers l'avant, s'enfonçant plus dans la bouche de Louis.

 

-Désolé, désolé, Louis, articula-t-il.

 

Louis arrêta de sucer juste pour lui dire d'une voix rauque :

 

-Tu peux le faire, si tu veux. Pas trop fort, mais vas-y.

 

-Oh mon dieu.

 

Harry commença à donner de petits coups dans sa bouche, timidement d'abord, puis plus franchement, ses ongles crissant contre la Dodge, un filet de sueur coulant son front, et Louis sentait qu'il était proche. Il redoubla d'efforts en creusant ses joues pour enserrer plus intensément le sexe de Harry.

 

-Louis, Louis-

 

Louis avala autour de lui. Harry tremblait.

 

-Je vais jouir, dit-il d'un air complètement dépassé.

 

Louis recula, remplaçant sa bouche par sa main pour le caresser rapidement. Il donna un dernier coup de langue, plus pour taquiner qu'autre chose.

 

-Ouais, allez, viens pour moi, fit Louis à mi-voix, je veux te voir, Harry. Tu peux jouir sur mon visage, si tu veux.

 

Harry laissa échapper un son aigu et ses yeux se fermèrent, tous les traits de son visage tendus, ses muscles contractés.

 

-Tu es s-sûr ? Pas si tu... n'as pas... envie...

 

Quel gentleman.

 

-J'ai envie, fit simplement Louis en fermant les paupières, et Harry vint avec un long frisson.

 

Son sperme atterrit sur la joue de Louis et un peu sur son nez. Louis rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Harry le fixait d'un air halluciné, comme s'il venait d'assister à la résurrection du Christ.

 

-Putain, dit-il éloquemment.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard et Louis sentit une vague de chaleur supplémentaire affluer sur son visage. Puis Harry tendit les mains vers lui pour qu'il se relève. Il le prit dans ses bras, restant contre la voiture, et laissant sa paume descendre entre leurs deux corps pour appuyer sur le sexe de Louis à travers son jean. Louis eut un petit halètement, et Harry ne retira pas sa main. Mais il leva la deuxième pour dégager les mèches rebelles du front de Louis, et caressa son visage. Il portait des bagues au majeur et à l'index, et le métal laissa une trace fraîche sur la peau brûlante de Louis. Celui-ci avait remarqué que Harry aimait toucher son visage, retracer ses traits avec ses doigts, et Louis se sentait tout retourné à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Harry essuya doucement le sperme sur sa joue, puis entreprit de _lécher_ ce qui restait, ce qui provoqua comme un coup sourd de plaisir dans le bas-ventre de Louis.

 

-Harry, dit-il faiblement.

 

Harry lécha les traces sur le nez de Louis, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, tout en accélérant les mouvements de sa main contre son sexe. Puis il cessa d'un coup, et poussa Louis à écarter légèrement les jambes pour que celui-ci puisse se frotter contre sa cuisse, le bassin de Louis se mettant à bouger sans qu'il n'ait même besoin d'y réfléchir. Harry l'encouragea en descendant ses mains jusque sur ses fesses et en le pressant contre sa jambe.

 

- _Han_ , laissa échapper Louis.

 

Il avait déjà l'impression d'être proche alors que la peau de Harry n'était même encore rentrée directement en contact avec son érection.

 

-Je veux plus, dit soudain Harry en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je veux plus, je veux plus, je veux que tu jouisses à l'intérieur de moi, on peut faire ça ? On peut faire ça, Lou ?

 

-Harry, s'étrangla à moitié Louis.

 

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Je te veux. Je te veux comme ça.

 

-Putain. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors.

 

S'il voulait tenir assez longtemps pour faire plus que pénétrer une fois Harry, Louis allait devoir se calmer un peu. Ce qui était impossible avec Harry qui était en train d'ouvrir son jean.

 

-Pas ici, pas ici, se hâta de dire Louis en retenant sa main.

 

Harry geignit.

 

-Je croyais que personne ne risquait de venir ?

 

-C'est pas le problème, c'est juste que je n'ai rien ici.

 

Harry dut comprendre l'allusion parce qu'il se redressa en acquiesçant.

 

-En plus, je veux faire ça dans un lit, pour la première fois au moins, ajouta Louis.

 

-Si romantique, soupira Harry avant de l'entraîner derrière lui pour sortir du garage par la porte qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la maison.

 

Ils essayèrent de s'embrasser tout en grimpant les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Louis, mais finirent par renoncer avant que l'un d'eux ne se fracasse le crâne par terre.

 

Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements à toute vitesse dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce avec la porte fermée. Louis était trop impatient. Mais après, ils prirent le temps de se regarder à la lumière de l'hallogène allumé dans un coin de la chambre. Harry avait un corps de statue et beaucoup de tatouages. Louis posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les descendit pour parcourir son torse sous son regard brûlant. Juste comme il l'avait imaginé quelques minutes auparavant, il le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, s'installant entre ses jambes pour joindre de nouveau leurs lèvres. Harry lui rendit sauvagement son baiser, crispant une main fébrile dans sa nuque. Louis se redressa pour faire courir ses mains sur les cuisses nues de son compagnon, et les glissa entre pour que Harry les écarte encore plus. Il se pencha pour passer sa langue sur sa peau et sucer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, effleurant de son souffle son sexe de nouveau dur. Harry resserra involontairement ses jambes autour de la tête de Louis ; elles paraissaient agitées de frissons réguliers et incontrôlables.

 

-Louis, Louis, Louis, répétait Harry alors que celui-ci continuait à sucer la peau tendre et immaculée de cet endroit, remontant ensuite pour embrasser les brins de laurier que Harry avait tatoués sur son bas-ventre, menant au creux entre son entrejambe et sa cuisse.

 

Louis laissa traîna ses lèvres sur l'encre noire, tout en passant un doigt léger sur l'érection de Harry.

 

Les mains de celui-ci s'agrippaient aux draps et son dos se cambrait légèrement.Sa réaction faisait monter l'excitation de Louis, qui n'avait pas encore joui et qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il regarda le visage de Harry, la sueur et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et son sexe fut comme secoué d'une pulsation.

 

-Allez, Lou, allez, dit Harry. Tu peux me baiser, allez.

 

Louis ferma les yeux, se concentrant une seconde sur sa respiration pour éviter de venir sur le champ, juste comme ça. Il avait peur de venir en mettant le préservatif, tellement ce qu'il ressentait sans recevoir pourtant aucun contact était déjà intense. Il chercha le lubrifiant qu'il avait jeté sur le lit à tâtons et en versa sur ses doigts, en mettant partout à côté, comme il avait toujours les paupières closes -mais se plonger momentanément dans le noir avait fonctionné, il se sentait moins au bord du précipice. Il put préparer Harry calmement et soigneusement, même si celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui gémir d'accélérer.

 

-Laisse-moi être au-dessus, murmura Harry lorsqu'ils sentirent tous les deux qu'il était prêt, et que Louis commençait à atteindre de nouveau un niveau d'excitation quasiment désespéré.

 

Louis retira ses doigts, et Harry se redressa, un peu tremblant. C'était une charmante vision, mais il laissa à peine quelques instants à Louis pour le contempler. Il l'attrapa et inversa leurs positions, Louis se retrouvant soudain sur le dos.

 

Il laissa Harry prendre le contrôle ; il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Louis se sentait un peu dépassé. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vécu du sexe aussi intense. Et Harry ne l'avait toujours pas vraiment touché. Quel genre de sorcellerie était-ce ? Les yeux écarquillés, il laissa Harry lui enfiler un préservatif et l'enjamber. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le lit et de l'autre sur l'épaule de Louis, à genoux au-dessus de son corps, le maintenant en place -de toute façon, Louis n'aurait pas été capable de faire un geste- pour le prendre en lui à son rythme.

 

-Harry... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, prévint Louis d'une voix rauque. Je suis trop...

 

Il était complètement en Harry, maintenant, et celui-ci ne bougeait pas encore vraiment, se contentant de petits cercles avec ses hanches pour se détendre, mais cela suffisait largement. Harry avait les lèvres rouges et humides, les joues tout aussi rouges, les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et les yeux brillants comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Il était la figure même de la débauche. Avec un côté angélique. Louis avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre aussi.

 

-Pas grave, jouis quand tu veux, haleta Harry.

 

Il commença à se mouvoir de façon plus franche et plus rapide, cherchant visiblement le meilleur angle. Il le trouva quelques secondes plus tard, appuyant ses deux mains sur le torse de Louis et s'affaissant vers l'avant, avec un son aigu venant du fond de sa gorge. Il se resserra autour de Louis en accélérant son rythme, et celui-ci lâcha un petit gémissement. Louis entendait sa propre respiration emballée battre dans ses tempes et sentit son esprit court-circuiter, son bassin se soulevant pour venir à la rencontre de Harry et pousser en lui, ses doigts agrippant ses hanches. Il fut obligé de détourner les yeux de Harry pour essayer d'augmenter son endurance, mais même tourner la tête sur le côté dans l'oreiller ne pouvait pas arrêter le courant électrique qui parcourait son corps, la pression et la chaleur qui alourdissaient ses membres. Sa respiration s'accéléra, se réduisant à de petits sifflements de plus en plus erratiques.

 

-Je vais... Je vais, fit Louis en attrapant à l'aveuglette la main de Harry et en serrant ses doigts.

 

-Oui, grogna simplement celui-ci, comme pour l'encourager.

 

Louis jeta de nouveau son regard sur Harry qui le fixait, les yeux grand ouverts, presque avec avidité. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser, et Louis se sentit basculer.

 

-Putain, cria-t-il contre ses lèvres.

 

Son corps se tendit tandis que les vagues brûlantes se fracassaient dans son bas-ventre, et que les contrecoups se répercutaient jusque dans ses jambes et provoquaient des picotements dans ses orteils et ses doigts. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Harry. Le plaisir était si fort qu'il avait l'impression de mourir un peu, et il pouvait comparer cela à la sensation qui le gagnait quand il s'envolait au volant de sa voiture. En moins risqué, et peut être encore plus intense. Il n'aurait peut être plus besoin de courir autant après la vitesse s'il pouvait ressentir de telles choses juste grâce à l'union de leurs deux corps.

 

Louis finit par reprendre ses esprits, et réaliser qu'il était toujours en Harry et que celui-ci n'avait pas encore joui.

 

-Lou- tu es si beau, balbutiait celui-ci en le regardant revenir, tout en se caressant frénétiquement.

 

Louis trouva assez de force pour écarter sa main et s'en occuper lui-même. Il ne fallut pas grand chose ; une pression, un mouvement de poignet et la caresse de son pouce sur le bout du sexe de Harry pour que celui-ci atteigne l'orgasme, tremblant de tous ses membres et s'effondrant à moitié sur Louis.

 

Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine, ignorant le fait qu'il pesait sur lui et que leurs torses étaient tous collants, alors qu'ils restaient là, allongés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes emmêlées et le souffle court. Au bout d'un moment, Louis se dégagea pour se pencher et attraper son tee shirt par terre pour les nettoyer un peu avec -ce n'était pas l'idéal, d'accord, mais il était trop épuisé pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains. Harry soupira d'aise lorsque Louis le reprit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser dans son cou alors qu'il se collait à son dos et glissait ses mains sur son ventre.

 

Ils s'endormirent avec la lumière allumée.

 

*

 

Louis émergea du sommeil à cause du jour qui rentrait par la fenêtre et des rayons qui venaient chauffer son visage. Harry et lui avaient bougé pendant la nuit ; il était sur le dos, maintenant, et Harry était allongé sur lui, ses cheveux étalés sur son torse, les traits apaisés. Louis se réveilla complètement en entendant des pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient rapidement de sa chambre.

 

Euh. Avaient-ils fermé la porte à clé hier soir ?

 

-Louis ? Tu es levé ? Je voulais te parler de ce soir-

 

Apparemment, non.

 

Oli rentra dans la chambre sans faire attention et sursauta en posant les yeux sur le lit, détournant aussitôt la tête.

 

-Putain, Lou !

 

-Shhh, lui intima Louis en passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry qui continuait de dormir, recroquevillé contre lui.

 

-T'aurais pas pu fermer la porte ? Chuchota Oli, les yeux toujours rivés vers le mur opposé.

 

Il avait l'air embarrassé, le visage rouge. Louis savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment gêné par le fait qu'il couche avec un garçon, mais y être confronté concrètement restait visiblement un peu difficile à gérer pour lui.

 

-C'est bon, relaxe, on est sous les couvertures, tu ne vas pas être traumatisé, soupira Louis. Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est _ma_ maison ?

 

-Oui, mais... geignit Oli. Vous êtes nus ?

 

-Yep.

 

-OK, je crois que je reviendrai plus tard, dit son ami en battant en retraite.

 

Harry remua contre Louis, commençant à émerger.

 

-On parlera de ça tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas le bon moment, de toute façon, fit Louis en pointant Harry du menton.

 

Il ne voulait pas que Harry entende parler des braquages pour l'instant. Cela restait risqué de mettre trop de gens au courant, et puis il ne voulait pas le décevoir -Harry avait l'air de penser que les courses de voiture étaient sa seule entorse à la loi. S'il pouvait l'éviter, il aimerait autant ne jamais lui en parler.

 

Oli claqua la porte un peu fort derrière lui et Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursautant légèrement. Il voulut s'écarter en réalisant dans quelle position ils étaient mais Louis le retint, enroulant plus fermement un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry lui sourit, plus lumineux que le soleil.

 

-C'était qui ? Bailla-t-il en faisant un geste vers la porte.

 

-Oli, répondit Louis. Une chance que ça n'ait pas été Lottie, ça aurait été plus embarrassant.

 

-Tes amis rentrent toujours dans ta chambre quand tu es quelqu'un comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

 

Louis émit un petit rire.

 

-Tu dis ça comme si j'avais tout le temps des mecs dans mon lit.

 

-Ne me fais pas croire que ça n'est jamais arrivé, fit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui.

 

-Pas _jamais_ , mais c'est plutôt rare, à vrai dire. Et encore plus rare qu'ils restent jusqu'au matin. C'est pour ça que les autres ne prennent pas la peine de frapper.

 

-Alors je suis vraiment spécial à tes yeux, fit Harry.

 

Louis n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il plaisantait, demandait, ou constatait.

 

-Je pensais que c'était déjà évident quand j'ai sorti ma Lamborghini pour toi.

 

Harry se souleva sur un bras pour embrasser ses lèvres.

 

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'Oli voulait, remarqua-t-il ensuite.

 

Oui, Louis l'avait fait exprès, mais il aurait dû se douter que Harry ne le laisserait pas esquiver.

 

-Juste de quelque chose qu'on a à faire ce soir. Rien d'important.

 

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants.

 

-Tu ne veux pas dormir encore un peu ? Dit-il finalement.

 

Louis acquiesça et se rallongea plus confortablement dans le lit sans perdre le contact avec le corps de Harry, qui referma les yeux avec un air de gratitude sur le visage.

 

*

 

Ils se levèrent vers midi, et Harry voulut leur préparer un petit déjeuner, ou plutôt un déjeuner, mais ils se rendirent compte que Louis n'avait pas grand chose dans ses placards et son frigo.

 

-Mais comment vous survivez d'habitude ?

 

Louis se frotta le crâne.

 

-Euh... On commande beaucoup chez les traiteurs ? On prend les restes des repas chez notre mère ?

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'ils aillent faire des courses. C'était très domestique. Louis poussait le cadis et Harry le remplissait de tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire -y compris de fruits et de légumes que Louis regardait d'un air suspicieux.

 

Oli avait disparu et personne d'autre n'était à la maison ; puisqu'ils ne risquaient de choquer personne, ils ne se retinrent pas pour s'embrasser tranquillement dans la cuisine, Louis perché sur la table avec Harry entre ses jambes pendant que le poulet cuisait sur la plaque, ainsi que des poivrons, et le gratin de pâtes au fromage dans le four. Lottie rentra juste à temps pour manger avec eux.

 

Louis lui lança un long regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait à table.

 

-Quoi ? Fit celle-ci en attrapant un morceau de pain (oui, Harry avait même tenu à passer à la boulangerie).

 

-Il est drôlement tard. Où tu étais ?

 

-Olala, mais tu es pire que Maman, soupira Lottie. Laisse-moi tranquille.

 

-Chez un mec ?

 

Louis avait le droit de savoir si sa sœur sortait avec quelqu'un. D'en savoir un minimum sur ce garçon. Son nom. Son âge. Son adresse. Son CV. Son casier judiciaire.

 

-Peut être bien, fit Lottie en lui tirant la langue.

 

-Et tu as passé la nuit chez lui ? Je le connais ? Dis-moi ?

 

Harry eut un petit rire étouffé. Quoi ? C'était sérieux !

 

-Non ! S'écria Lottie. Tu seras encore plus insupportable si je te le dis. Je passe la nuit où je veux, avec qui je veux.

 

-Mais...

 

-Tu aurais préféré que je sois là pour vous entendre vous envoyer en l'air ? Répliqua Lottie. Parce que je sais déjà que tu es très bruyant au lit, et je ne veux plus jamais, _jamais_ , en avoir la confirmation. C'est un traumatisme, tu comprends ?

 

Louis sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffer.

 

-Mais Harry et moi avons très sages hier soir, d'abord, marmonna-t-il.

 

-Ouais. C'est pour ça que tu as des griffures et des suçons partout dans le cou, ironisa Lottie.

 

Louis n'avait même pas remarqué. Harry lui jeta un sourire navré, mais il avait l'air très content de lui, l'enfoiré. Louis sortait avec un sauvage. Enfin, _« sortait »_. Cela restait peut être à définir.

 

-C'est vraiment super bon, fit Lottie après avoir dévoré son assiette. Tu as l'intention de t'installer ici bientôt, Harry ? Non, Louis, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je _sais_ que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait la cuisine. Mince, je me rappelle encore de tes pancakes de l'an dernier. Horrible. Même noyés dans du sirop d'érable ou du Nutella.

 

-Si tu veux que Harry habite ici un jour, ne le fais pas fuir en répandant d'odieux mensonges sur mon compte, lança Louis.

 

-Mais oui, Lou. Des _mensonges_. Tu es conscient que j'ai une photo de ces pancakes, pas vrai ? Harry, je te montrerai après.

 

Louis jeta une miette de pain sur Lottie.

 

-Non, arrête d'essayer de me saboter !

 

-Pas de bataille de nourriture, mes cheveux sont propres ! Chouina Lottie.

 

Harry laissa échapper un autre rire teinté d'affection. Louis se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait l'air ému.

 

-Je vous trouve adorables, fit-il.

 

-On est plus ou moins en train de se disputer, pointa Louis.

 

-Non... Ce genre de scènes, ça montre juste à quel point vous vous aimez.

 

Louis faillit se moquer de sa sensibilité exagérée, mais il y avait un regret, une blessure à peine dissimulée dans sa voix et Louis savait qu'il faisait allusion à sa propre situation familiale.

 

Louis avait envie d'aimer Harry assez fort un jour pour parvenir à combler le vide laissé par ses proches fantômes.

 

*

 

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée chez Louis, alternant entre le canapé pour regarder des films et jouer à des jeux de voiture sur Playstation, et le lit pour se câliner -et un peu plus, mais ils étaient encore assez comblés par le sexe intense de la nuit. Malgré ça, Louis se sentait plus reposé et plus dynamique que jamais. Il passait son temps à sourire. C'était Harry qui lui avait passé cette mauvaise habitude.

 

Puis le soir tomba. Oli, Calvin et Perrie arrivèrent, et Louis dut se détacher de Harry pour redevenir un leader efficace et déterminé à atteindre l'objectif de ce soir.

 

Ça devrait encore plus facile que les autres fois, parce que cette fois, Louis avait une très bonne motivation pour rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

 

-Je dois partir quelques heures, dit-il en revenant dans la chambre après une brève discussion avec ses amis.

 

Harry était installé sur le lit avec un roman fantastique qu'il avait trouvé sur une étagère de Louis.

 

-Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Non, je ne préfère pas. C'est pour le travail.

 

Harry le fixa.

 

-Pour le restaurant ?

 

-Ouais. Je dois aller à un rendez-vous.

 

-OK, fit lentement Harry. Tu peux me déposer au Racer's Edge en passant ?

 

Louis se demanda s'il arrivait à Harry de rentrer dans son appartement ou s'il passait toutes ses nuits au garage.

 

-Tu... Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, dit-il à mi-voix. En m'attendant. Enfin, bien sûr, si tu préfères aller au garage, je t'emmène...

 

Louis se sentit rougir légèrement. Il voulait que Harry soit là quand il rentrerait. C'était un peu égoiste et possessif mais il avait envie de dormir avec lui cette nuit encore, surtout après le relatif stress que lui procuraient ses aventures nocturnes illégales.

 

C'était ça, sa motivation. Savoir qu'il pourrait tenir Harry dans ses bras quand il rentrerait.

 

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer, hésita Harry. Tu ouvres déjà ta porte à d'autres gens, je ne veux pas être dans les pattes de tout le monde...

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule, soupira Louis. Tu ne déranges personne, et de toute façon, c'est chez moi. Et tu es mon- Enfin, tu es avec moi, et je veux que tu restes ici tant que tu en as envie.

 

Louis enfila sa veste tout en parlant, et quand il releva les yeux vers Harry, celui-ci souriait. Son sourire n'était pas totalement lumineux, cependant. Il y avait une once de quelque chose comme de la mélancolie. Mais c'était sans doute juste de la fatigue.

 

-Je t'attends ici, alors.

 

Louis lui lança un grand sourire et celui de Harry prit une teinte plus franche. Louis marcha jusqu'au lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui dire _à tout à l'heure_. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple marié. Ça ne déplaisait pas à Louis. Peut être qu'ils allaient un peu _vite_ -mais aller vite, c'était ce que Louis avait toujours fait, et ce qui lui réussissait. Pourquoi ralentir alors qu'ils étaient si bien lancés ?

 

*

 

Louis descendit au sous-sol de son garage avec ses acolytes pour récupérer les deux Honda noires. Calvin et Oli en avaient une autre avec laquelle ils étaient venus. Dans le double fond du coffre, ils avaient des tenues de rechange, des armes (dont ils ne se servaient éventuellement que pour menacer), leur harpon.

 

Trois voitures. Trois conducteurs expérimentés, un autre pour monter sur le camion, éventuellement Niall en back-up. Une technique qu'ils avaient perfectionnée au point qu'ils n'échouaient jamais à prendre le contrôle du véhicule et à s'emparer de sa cargaison.

 

Ce soir ne ferait pas exception.

 

-En piste, les enfants, lança Louis en faisant signe à ses amis -qui discutaient à voix basse dans le jardin- de se mettre en route. Arrêtez de bailler aux corneilles.

 

-J'arrive, j'arrive... Mais toi, tu n'auras pas trop de mal à t'asseoir, Tommo ? Répliqua Calvin.

 

Les nouvelles sur sa nuit avec Harry avaient circulé vite, dis donc. Louis aurait dû s'en douter. Oli disait toujours tout à Calvin. Et son ami avait beau être plus tolérant qu'avant, il ratait rarement une occasion de faire une plaisanterie lourde.

 

-Ha, ha, fit Louis en levant son majeur à l'adresse de Calvin et en s'installant derrière son volant.

 

Calvin fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir sa portière et se placer à côté de Louis sur le siège passager.

 

-Plus sérieusement... Je suis content pour toi, lui dit-il à voix plus basse une fois installé. Et puis, soulagé que tu ne cherches pas à remplacer tes bons vieux amis... Je veux dire, c'est clairement différent avec Harry. Tu ne veux pas me sucer la bite. Pas vrai ?

 

Louis fit mine d'hésiter.

 

-Ben... Je ne sais pas, parfois... Tu es assez irrésistible, mec. Sans vouloir rendre les choses bizarres entre nous.

 

Calvin eut l'air inquiet pendant un instant avant de voir l'expression de Louis.

 

-Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de débile ! S'écria-t-il en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

 

Louis claqua sa portière en rigolant pendant que Calvin levait les yeux au ciel.

 

Ils démarrèrent et s'enfoncèrent le plus discrètement possible dans la nuit de Los Angeles, à la recherche de leur proie.

 

#

 

Louis rentra tard, après minuit, mais Harry ne dormait pas.

 

Comment aurait-il pu dormir ?

 

Il savait, maintenant. Il se doutait depuis un moment mais avait refusé d'y réfléchir, parce que c'était trop dur, parce que cela rentrait en collision avec ses émotions et sa vie personnelle. Mais sa vie personnelle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver liée à son enquête. Cela n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir se faire obstacle. Il n'aurait même pas dû avoir une vie personnelle alors qu'il était infiltré. Il n'était pas censé être vraiment lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son désir, ni ses sentiments, mais il aurait pu éviter de passer à l'acte. Il avait commis la pire erreur qu'il aurait pu faire, et maintenant, il en payait le prix.

 

Par la fenêtre, dissimulé par les rideaux, il avait regardé les Honda noires sortir par la porte dissimulée sur le côté de la maison, ces Honda qui répondaient exactement au signalement donné pour les attaques de camions. Elles étaient dans le sous-sol secret du garage de Louis. Ce sous-sol dont il avait deviné l'existence lorsqu'ils étaient en bas la veille, alors que Harry était à moitié nu contre une Dodge et que Louis lui faisait une _fellation._ Bordel. Ses yeux s'étaient juste posés sur le mur d'en face, et il avait vu la porte, et il avait su qu'elle menait à un autre niveau. Il n'avait pas voulu l'apprendre dans un tel moment, c'était juste arrivé. Il s'était senti sale. Il avait eu l'impression que les rapports physiques avaient payé l'avancement de sa mission. Ce n'était pas son but, mais maintenant il avait l'impression que le sexe n'avait été qu'une extension de son enquête, qu'il avait utilisé Louis, qu'il avait utilisé son corps, leurs corps, pour des intérêts autres que leur plaisir et leur attachement, alors que non, pas du tout, c'était une _coincidence_. Une coincidence ironique à en pleurer. Harry faisait l'amour avec l'homme qui lui plaisait à la folie au moment où il avait eu la preuve que l'homme en question était bien le criminel qu'il recherchait.

 

Mécaniquement, comme un bon agent entraîné, comme s'il n'était là que pour ça, comme s'il s'était introduit chez les Tomlinson pour atteindre ce moment précis, comme ça aurait dû le cas, Harry avait fini par sortir son téléphone pour prendre en photo les Honda, à l'arrêt, avec les silhouettes de Louis et des autres devant, puis quand elles s'engageaient dans la rue. Clic. Clac. Les plaques d'immatriculation. Clic. Clac. Zoom quand elles passèrent près d'un lampadaire. Visages flous mais reconnaissables. Clic. Clac. L'appareil lui brûlait presque les mains.

 

Louis était en possession des voitures responsables des braquages, et il les cachait dans le garage de sa maison. Harry était assez sûr qu'il y trouverait aussi des restes du matériel volé.

 

Louis était un conducteur de génie, et était parfaitement capable d'appliquer le mode opératoire observé pour tous les braquages, tout comme ses amis.

 

Louis se faisait bien plus d'argent que son restaurant et les courses ne devraient lui rapporter. Il avait une Lamborghini, pour l'amour de dieu. « Ma famille s'est cotisée pour me l'offrir », tu _parles_.

 

Harry avait espéré si fort que cela ne se révèlerait pas être ce qu'il craignait. Il l'avait voulu si fort qu'il avait refusé de le voir pendant longtemps. Mais maintenant...

 

Il resta aux aguets toute la soirée, sortant juste de la chambre de Louis pour grignoter quelque chose avec Lottie, puis se remettant à tendre l'oreille pour entendre les bruits de moteur. Il fila à la fenêtre dès qu'il les perçut, et vit les Honda revenir. A leur allure, Harry pouvait dire qu'elles étaient plus chargées qu'à l'aller.

 

Il avait légèrement la nausée.

 

Il sentait son téléphone vibrer avec insistance dans la poche du jogging que Louis lui avait prêté, et il savait qui c'était, ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire et qu'il savait déjà, et il n'allait pas décrocher. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir.

 

Harry tira les rideaux et se glissa dans les draps de Louis, faisant mine de somnoler dans la pénombre de la pièce pour l'attendre.

 

Celui-ci grimpa les escaliers environ un quart d'heure plus tard. La porte de la chambre grinça.

 

-Tu dors ?

 

-Presque, murmura Harry d'une voix qui sonnait rauque, mais plus à cause du cri ininterrompu qu'il retenait dans sa gorge depuis trois heures qu'une réelle fatigue.

 

Il se tourna pour voir la silhouette sombre de Louis se déshabiller rapidement avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Harry roula pour se blottir dans ses bras. Louis sentait l'essence et la sueur.

 

-Désolé, dit-il à voix basse. Ça s'est un peu éternisé.

 

Louis était le coupable qu'il recherchait.

 

Harry se serra encore plus contre lui et leva la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

 

*

 

Il rappela Ben seulement le lendemain soir, quand il quitta le Racer's Edge et prétexta de vouloir repasser chez lui avant de venir passer la soirée avec Louis, comme celui-ci l'avait proposé. Il fut soulagé que Louis ne demande pas à l'accompagner, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ses patrons en sa présence, et n'était pas supposé révéler l'emplacement de son appartement, qui, bien qu'il puisse toujours en partir après sa mission, contenait bien trop d'éléments sur lui et sa vraie identité.

 

Il avait un poids terrible sur l'estomac en pressant la touche d'appel. Ses mains étaient lourdes. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de passer un coup de fil de sa vie.

 

Mais il devait parler au FBI. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne savait juste pas _quoi_ exactement.

 

Ben décrocha immédiatement et laissa à peine Harry dire un mot qu'il l'enguirlandait déjà pour son silence de ving quatre heures.

 

-Oui... Je suis désolé... J'étais occupé... Oui, je sais qu'il y a eu un nouveau braquage...

 

Harry écouta Ben déblatérer sur le fait que ça ne pouvait plus durer, que le butin était important (plusieurs milliers de dollars, apparemment), et que les agresseurs s'en étaient encore tirés avant que la police ne se soit sur les lieux. Harry savait déjà de source sûre que les criminels n'avaient pas été appréhendés puisque Louis avait passé toute la nuit à dormir tranquillement contre son épaule.

 

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Le moment était venu de faire un choix.

 

-Ecoute, Ben.

 

Il se lança.

 

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé le coupable. J'ai les preuves.

 

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouhahahahaha. 
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!/ TRIGGER WARNING : récit de la vie en prison, allusions à des viols, à un suicide ; pensées suicidaires (Conversation dure en début de chapitre)
> 
> C'est pas trop trop la joie, désolée :( 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

                                                           

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

                                                                   

 

 

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 

-Tu as déjà dit ça, Louis.

 

-Je sais, mais... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive. Je suis un peu... choqué ?

 

En ce qui concernait Harry, il n'avait aucun problème à intégrer l'arrestation de Zayn, puisqu'il y avait très activement participé.

 

En plus de l'avoir dénoncé, il avait rejoint ses collègues du FBI et une brigade du SWAT pour l'intervention policière dans la propriété du métisse, une vingtaine de représentants des forces de l'ordre forçant sa porte d'entrée, alors que Zayn et ses proches étaient en train de déjeuner. Harry n'était pas rentré tout de suite, restant en arrière ; son visage était couvert par une cagoule, et il portait des vêtements informes et impersonnels. Personne ne pouvait le reconnaître à moins de connaître parfaitement sa taille, ou des détails de son corps -Louis aurait pu, probablement. Mais personne d'autre. Il avait vu Zayn se faire menotter et traîner en dehors de chez lui malgré ses efforts pour protester et résister. Tout s'était passé de façon bruyante et dramatique ; tout le monde criait, des objets tombaient, des armes se levaient. Une vraie descente de flics, en bonne et due forme.

 

Harry s'était senti mal, la culpabilité coulant dans son dos comme un filet de sueur. Pas parce qu'il appréciait Zayn, parce que franchement, il n'appréciait _pas_ Zayn, soutenant Louis à trois cent pourcent dans cette affaire dont il ignorait toujours tout. Mais parce qu'il savait qu'il se faisait embarquer sans raisons. Qu'il était accusé à tort d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pris part. Harry savait que quoiqu'il ait pu voir dans son garage, Zayn n'était pas le criminel que le FBI voulait, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qui était le vrai coupable. Il s'était senti mal parce qu'il venait de faire déplacer ses collègues pour rien, aussi, parce qu'il avait juste-

 

Mais Harry ne préférait pas trop penser à comment il avait volontairement envoyé ses supérieurs sur une fausse piste.

 

Les envoyer après Zayn était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour les détourner de Louis, au moins temporairement.

 

Harry venait de tuer sa carrière. Ce n'était même plus une question d'assurer sa place, de monter en hiérarchie, ou même simplement de rester au FBI. Il avait commis une faute professionnelle grave. Si jamais le FBI se rendait compte qu'il avait commis cette erreur _exprès_ , Harry pouvait même être accusé de complicité. Être condamné, et à une peine relativement lourde.

 

Il venait de tuer sa carrière, et peut être son avenir entier, pour les beaux yeux bleus de Louis Tomlinson.

 

Objectivement, la seule chose qui pouvait encore le sauver, c'était de dire la vérité au FBI, leur donner les photos, les laisser arrêter Louis. _Rapidement._

 

Harry se sentait sur le point de défaillir à cette pensée. Qu'était-il censé faire ?

 

-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont contre lui, poursuivit Louis. Zayn n'est pas entièrement clean, c'est sûr, mais il a toujours été extrêmement prudent.

 

-Ils n'ont probablement rien, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. Ils ont l'air d'avoir arrêté à l'aveugle. Peut être que c'est une erreur.

 

C'était une erreur, ça, il pouvait le confirmer.

 

-J'espère vraiment, murmura Louis.

 

Il était tôt, le matin suivant l'arrestation de Zayn, et Louis et Harry étaient encore au lit. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, illuminant la pièce d'un soleil blanc, et un vent frais s'infiltrait dans la pièce et venait caresser les endroits de leurs corps qui n'étaient pas enveloppés dans le drap. Ils étaient en sous vêtements. Louis fumait une cigarette, son cendrier posé sur la table de nuit, son autre bras enroulé autour des épaules de Harry, qui passait distraitement ses doigts sur le torse de son compagnon, traçant légèrement les contours du tatouage sur ses clavicules. _It Is What It Is_.

 

-Pourquoi ça t'importe, qu'il s'en sorte ? Demanda Harry. Toi et Zayn n'êtes pas exactement en bons termes...

 

Louis souffla un peu de fumée devant lui, une longue volute grise qui s'éleva et disparut presque aussitôt. Il faisait attention à ne pas la diriger vers Harry, cependant, et lui demandait même toujours si ça ne le dérangeait pas quand il s'allumait une cigarette. Très poli.

 

-Ouais, mais je ne souhaite la prison à personne. Même si je détestais Zayn, ce qui n'est pas le cas, même si c'était un connard de la pire espèce, je prierais probablement pour qu'il échappe à la prison.

 

Harry posa sa main sur la poitrine de Louis ; il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque accélérer. La simple évocation de la prison provoquait chez lui des réactions physiques incontrôlables, comme il l'avait déjà constaté. Encore une fois, Harry se demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver là-bas. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu parler de la vie derrière les barreaux, à force de travailler à la sauvegarde des lois depuis près de trois ans. Il était conscient d'à quel point cela devait être dur. C'était logique, après tout, que ça soit dur. Mais il se demandait ce qui avait pu traumatiser Louis au point que Harry voit ses yeux se voiler de peur et de douleur enfouies dès qu'il mentionnait le sujet.

 

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé en prison, Louis ? Finit par formuler Harry d'un ton hésitant.

 

Louis resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis écrasa lentement son mégot dans le cendrier.

 

-Des mauvaises choses.

 

-Je m'en doute, murmura Harry en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui. Tu as ce... _regard_ , quand tu l'évoques.

 

Louis regardait droit devant lui.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je veux en parler.

 

-Je ne te force pas, fit gentiment Harry.

 

Il y eut un temps.

 

-Mais en un sens, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir besoin, murmura Louis.

 

-Tu n'as jamais vu de psychologue ? Demanda doucement Harry.

 

-Si, j'ai été suivi pendant environ... un mois à ma sortie de prison ? Je crois que c'est la procédure obligatoire... Mais le gars n'en avait rien à faire. Et moi, je n'arrivais pas... Je ne pouvais pas lui parler, je restais juste là une heure en silence, en général. Totalement inutile.

 

Harry crut qu'il allait s'arrêter là. Qu'il allait couper court à la conversation. Mais Louis n'avait plus l'air totalement conscient. Il avait l'air ailleurs, comme mentalement absent, comme projeté dans son passé, et quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, Harry ne savait pas très bien s'il s'adressait vraiment à lui, ou s'il pensait simplement à haute voix.

 

-Je n'arrive pas vraiment à décrire comment c'était... C'est impossible de trancher entre le supportable et l'insupportable... C'était à la fois pas si horrible que ça, et pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il y avait des jours où je me sentais bien, où je me disais _« oh, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti »_ , et il y avait des jours où je voulais enfoncer ma tête dans mon oreiller et arrêter de respirer. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je n'ai jamais fait de vraie tentative, mais certains autres, oui. Certains ont réussi.

 

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Harry pouvait le sentir sur la peau nue de son épaule, et il vit Louis serrer et desserrer son poing pour essayer de se contrôler, puis s'agrippant presque à lui, mais sa main tremblotait toujours.

 

-Tout va bien, Lou, dit Harry de façon un peu absurde, juste pour tenter de le faire revenir à la réalité. C'est fini.

 

Louis parut saisir ses mots, sans qu'ils ne coupent son discours bouleversé.

 

-Mais non... C'était le problème, là-bas, ce n'était jamais fini. Tout était lent, lent, lent, infini. Le temps s'étirait et s'étirait, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'y a rien à faire. Les jours se ressemblaient et passaient, mais ils ne passaient jamais assez vite. Au début, tu arrives et tu penses _« je vais m'ennuyer à mort pendant trois ans, OK, mais ce n'est pas si terrible »_. Tu es décontracté, tu penses pouvoir gérer. Trois ans, ça va, tu te dis. Au bout d'un mois, tu tournes en rond, ton esprit est déjà exténué. Au bout de trois mois, tu as l'impression que tu vas devenir fou. Et tu ne deviens même pas vraiment fou, parce que tout en toi a été anesthésié par la monotonie, la répétition, toujours la répétition, dans le même espace réduit, ton existence n'est plus que trois repas par jour, deux trois heures de boulot, moi je travaillais à la lessive, alors autant te dire que ça ne me passionnait pas, deux promenades et l'émission de télé préférée de ton compagnon de cellule, toutes les émissions de télé possibles et imaginables, en fait -la télé est toujours allumée, mais faut que ça capte bien après. Enfin, je dis ça, mais certains pètent réellement les plombs. Ça hurlait, ça pleurait souvent la nuit, il y avait tout le temps du bruit, ça pouvait être tout calme et puis d'un coup des gars tambourinaient sur les portes. On a tous eu un moment où les nerfs lâchent... T'sais, quand la claustrophobie prend brusquement le dessus, quand tu réalises, tu as l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Moi aussi, plusieurs fois, je me suis mis à gueuler, juste comme ça, je disais que je voulais sortir, _laissez-moi sortir_ , je disais, tu imagines à quel point c'était absurde et stupide ?

 

Harry ôta le bras de Louis d'autour de ses épaules, et posa les deux mains de celui-ci à plat sur ses cuisses avant de poser les siennes par-dessus, les caressant, les frottant, dans un effort désespéré pour arrêter le tremblement qui les agitait, la seule réaction anormale qui manifestait sans doute tous les hurlements et toutes les larmes que Louis devait enterrer tout au fond de lui.

 

-Mais ça, je pouvais supporter. Parce que je le pensais que je le méritais. J'avais mérité ma peine, vraiment. J'ai eu une prise en conscience, je voulais être puni, j'étais d'accord, je voulais- Je le méritais. Je méritais mes trois ans de prison, et l'ennui, la monotonie, l'enfermement, tout ça venait avec, et je l'acceptais. C'était supportable, et ça me paraissait... normal ? Je veux dire, c'était censé être une punition, il fallait bien souffrir un peu, ça ne pouvait pas être des vacances. Je pigeais ça. Mais après... C'est allé plus loin que ça... Et ça a commencé à sembler déséquilibré, tu vois ? La punition par rapport à la faute ? Par rapport à ce que j'avais fait, est-ce que vraiment... J'avais à vivre tout ça. La prison, ce n'était pas simplement être enfermé et n'avoir rien à faire, c'était... Un monde de violence, à tout niveau, je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement. En tout cas celle où j'étais, c'était un sale endroit, pas genre, un centre pour jeunes, le hasard, le manque de places avaient fait que... J'avais vingt ans, je croyais que j'étais un caid qui avait tout vu de la vie, mais une fois à l'intérieur, une fois confronté aux vrais criminels, et puis même les gardiens, et puis tout le fonctionnement...

 

La voix de Louis sonnait si lointaine, alors qu'il était juste à côté de Harry, collé à lui. Harry aurait aimé qu'il le regarde, aurait aimé voir ses yeux, mais le regard de Louis était perdu loin, très loin, des années auparavant, et il renvoyait une fêlure d'effroi.

 

-La violence, c'était dans le manque d'hygiène, tout était dégueulasse, on attrapait des tas de saletés, on n'avait pas le droit de se laver tous les jours, parfois c'était même pas une fois par semaine, mais de toute façon les sols des douches étaient lavés tellement irrégulièrement qu'on se salissait aussi dedans... Il y avait des souris... Des cafards... Des bestioles qui venaient nous piquer la nuit et on passait parfois des journées entières à se gratter... Je me rappelle, je saignais, à force de me gratter par-dessus les cicatrices, et on ne pouvait rien y changer. La violence, c'était dans le manque d'intimité, on était tous les uns sur les autres, on ne pouvait pas juste respirer, avoir un moment à soi... Mais tout ça, encore, c'est pareil, ça aussi je l'acceptais, je me disais que c'était justifiable, qu'il fallait bien qu'on souffre un peu. Mais la violence, c'était aussi dans le fait que la prison, c'était comme une société miniature à huis clos, et quand t'es enfermé tous les mécanismes se schématisent et s'exacerbent, les émotions et les réactions sont plus extrêmes, les cases aussi, il y avait les forts et les faibles, les pauvres et les riches, et selon ta catégorie, tu pouvais passer une détention tranquille ou sombrer dans le pire des cauchemars. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais faible et pauvre. En prison, tout s'achète... Tu peux avoir de la nourriture en plus, des clopes, des livres, même un portable, tout ce que tu veux, en fait, tant que tu as les moyens de les acheter. Les familles aidaient certains prisonniers, filaient de l'argent, mais moi... Tu imagines bien que nos finances n'étaient pas au top, surtout au bout d'un an, quand mon père est mort. Et je ne voulais rien demander à ma mère. Elle venait me voir, c'était déjà plus que ce que je méritais après ce que je leur avais fait. Alors je n'avais rien. A part quand j'arrivais à m'arranger avec d'autres détenus. Il y avait de la solidarité, parfois, vraiment, des mecs faisaient des gestes pour les plus démunis, mais la plupart du temps, je n'avais rien. Ça m'est arrivé de récupérer des mégots par terre dans la cour pour les rallumer et pouvoir fumer la fin, putain, ça sonne affreux, ce n'était pas si affreux, merde, j'étais coupable, je l'étais, mais c'était juste... La misère dans une situation déjà misérable, et parfois c'était trop.

 

Les mains de Louis tremblaient sans discontinuer et Harry avait presque envie qu'il arrête de parler. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ce récit, il avait envie que ses mains arrêtent de trembler, mais. Louis avait dit en avoir besoin. Et si Louis pouvait le raconter alors qu'il l'avait vécu, si Louis avait pu survivre à ça et même réussir à l'évoquer, Harry pouvait l'entendre.

 

-Il y avait les rapports de force. Entre gardiens et détenus. Les gardiens n'étaient pas exactement compatissants, on était souvent malmenés. Certains avaient de petits accès de cruauté... Ils nous empêchaient d'aller dehors, par exemple. Normalement on avait des promenades, des moments pour faire du sport, et même des fois on pouvait rester dans le couloir, juste pour voir autre chose que nos dix mètres carrés de cellule, mais il y avait tellement d'embrouilles que les gardiens ne voulaient pas se faire chier et nous laissaient souvent enfermés, ou nous ramenaient en cellule au moindre dérapage... Par paresse, ou par sadisme, comme je disais. Ils nous fouillaient plus que la fréquence obligatoire, ils faisaient irruption dans les cellules sans raison... J'imagine qu'ils pensaient qu'on l'avait mérité, eux aussi, qu'ils croyaient que leur mission était de nous rendre la vie encore plus difficile. Mais la vraie violence, elle était surtout entre les détenus. La hiérarchie était impossible à ignorer... Il fallait se faire sa place, trouver refuge auprès des vrais méchants, les puissants qui avaient l'argent et l'appui des gardiens, le plus souvent. Il fallait lécher des bottes, se faire tout petit si tu étais comme moi, jeune et sans moyens. Essayer de disparaître dans les coins. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui je me ferais plus respecter, mais à l'époque j'étais quoi ? Un gamin paumé qui avait braqué une épicerie avec de la coke dans les poches. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'en imposais niveau taille et muscles -d'ailleurs ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Il fallait bien s'entendre avec ses compagnons de cellule aussi, s'écraser si ça ne se passait pas très bien et s'ils pouvaient te dominer physiquement, parce que si tu faisais quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas, ils te défonçaient la gueule et personne ne venait à ton secours, ça c'est clair. Fallait te défendre tout seul, mais si t'avais vu le genre de mecs que j'ai eu dans les couchettes d'en-dessous, je pouvais rien faire contre eux. Quand tu faisais partie des plus jeunes, tu avais deux options : soit tu te conduisais comme un psychopathe et tu cassais tout pour montrer qu'il ne fallait pas venir t'emmerder, en espérant faire un peu peur, soit tu t'aplatissais pour rendre service aux gros bonnets, en échange d'un minimum de protection et d'aide. C'est ce que j'ai fait, bien sûr. Mais c'était assez mal payé comme technique, parce que ça impliquait de prendre les risques pour eux. Par exemple, ils nous faisaient cacher leur came dans notre cellule, comme ça s'il y avait une fouille un peu approfondie, c'était nous qui assumions les conséquences... Les réductions de peine dépendent de la bonne conduite, et le trafic de drogue, ça ne donnait pas une très bonne image de toi au juge. Tu ne pouvais pas espérer une remise de peine. Evidemment moi avec ma condamnation de trois ans j'étais un des chanceux, trois ans c'était rien, ça aurait dû être rien, en tout cas, là-bas il y avait des gars qui en avaient pour quinze ans, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être libéré très en avance, même sans la drogue. Mais j'aurais pu sortir au bout de deux si la vie là-bas ne m'avait pas foutu en l'air. J'ai fait une erreur, une seule, j'ai déraillé une fois, et bam, je me suis retrouvé coincé jusqu'à la fin de ma peine.

 

Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, et pourquoi, mais Louis ne s'attarda pas sur ce point.

 

-Et puis, il y a eu les- enfin, ça restait rare, c'était plus un truc punitif si j'avais énervé quelqu'un, mais j'ai...

 

Louis ne réussit pas à aller au bout de sa phrase, baissant la tête avec un soupir -ou un sanglot?- de frustration.

 

-Louis, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire, chuchota Harry en levant une de ses mains pour lui caresser les cheveux. Tu en as déjà dit beaucoup, et je... Je suis fier de toi, je suis fier, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais. Putain, c'est. Est ce que ça va ? Ça va aller. Tu dois te sentir un peu soulagé, non ?

 

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment réagir, se contentant de tenir Louis contre lui avec un sentiment d'horreur dans l'estomac, déversant des mots de réconfort. Puis Louis se dégagea, se redressant et s'agenouillant sur le lit en secouant la tête.

 

-Non, je veux le dire, articula-t-il, l'air torturé et déterminé à la fois, comme s'il essayait de conserver une façade imperturbable tout en étant remué par une tempête intérieure. Ça va. Ça va, je vais _bien_ , ce n'est pas si- J'ai dépassé ça, je ne suis pas putain de traumatisé ou je ne sais quoi.

 

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et il réalisa d'un coup, comme heurté par un boulet de canon en plein crâne.

 

-Tu as été violé, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

 

Il fut soudain renvoyé à la nuit précédente.

 

Ils étaient au lit, et Harry avait laissé sa main descendre plus bas sur les reins de Louis. Mais Louis s'était brusquement tendu, et avait attrapé son poignet. Harry avait tout de suite arrêté, mais il était curieux.

 

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Avait-il demandé. Tu es toujours au-dessus ?

 

Louis avait éludé.

 

-Non, j'aime les deux positions. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé quelqu'un me faire ça, depuis... Bref, ça fait longtemps. J'ai jamais trop envie.

 

-Mauvaise expérience avec quelqu'un ? Avait fait Harry à voix basse.

 

-Ouais... En quelque sorte.

 

-Je suis désolé... Ça craint.

 

-Mhm. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, maintenant.

 

Harry avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

 

-Je prendrais soin de toi, tu sais, si on le faisait.

 

-Oui... je sais, avait murmuré Louis. Bientôt, OK ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un blocage, ou quelque chose du genre. Je suis juste... rouillé. Mais je me vois le faire avec quelqu'un qui compte un minimum pour moi, en qui j'ai confiance... Je pense que j'aimerais le faire avec toi.

 

Harry s'était senti flatté et ses émotions avaient fait un petit salto, et il avait laissé tomber le sujet pour embrasser Louis à la place.

 

-Oui, répondit Louis après un temps.

 

-Oh, Louis. Oh, mon dieu, croassa Harry. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

 

-Oh, non, stop. Je ne veux pas de ton regard de pitié horrifié, marmonna Louis. Ce n'était pas comme tu imagines... Tu déformes dans ta tête.

 

-Quoi ? Un viol est un viol. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais déformer.

 

-Ce n'était pas si glauque.

 

-A partir du moment où tu n'étais pas consentant...

 

-La plupart du temps, je me laissais faire, ça ne servait à rien de faire un scandale, de toute façon, et ça faisait moins mal, fit Louis.

 

Etait-il sérieusement en train d'essayer d'expliquer que les viols qu'il avait subis n'étaient pas _graves_?

 

-Mais _tu ne voulais pas,_ s'étrangla Harry. Si tu ne voulais pas avoir de rapport au départ, même si tu abandonnes le combat, même si tu restes passif, ça ne change rien, putain. Rien.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Je vais bien.

 

Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

 

Harry tendit les bras vers lui.

 

-Putain, Louis, reviens ici.

 

Harry le récupéra dans ses bras, et Louis se laissa envelopper dans son étreinte. Harry les allongea sur le lit, emmêlant aussi leurs jambes. Le corps de Louis fut parcouru d'un long frisson et Harry le serra longtemps, le berçant à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble se détendre.

 

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant une éternité.

 

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que tu es homo ? Demanda Harry.

 

-Oui, en partie, acquiesça Louis. La plupart des mecs du milieu savent très bien ce qui se passe dans les prisons, et je ne veux pas... Ils risquent de sauter à des conclusions de merde. Du genre, c'est parce que j'ai aimé me faire prendre en prison que j'ai tourné gay. Ou alors, j'étais déjà gay en arrivant, et vu que tous les gays sont de grosses salopes, j'ai dû adorer me faire baiser dans tous les coins, j'ai même dû en redemander, tu vois, me mettre à quatre pattes spontanément. Ils vont s'imaginer que je passais mon temps à me faire prendre par tout le monde, et que j'aimais ça.

 

-Qui pourrait être assez... inhumain et tordu pour penser une chose pareille ? Fit Harry, écoeuré.

 

Louis resta silencieux. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi loin que tout à l'heure, cependant, semblant prêt à refermer son excursion parmi les spectres de son passé.

 

-Je connais quelques personnes assez homophobes pour avoir ce genre de raisonnements.

 

Harry allait pleurer. Si Louis ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas pleurer, il allait finir par le faire à sa place.

 

Non. Louis n'avait pas mérité ça. Il avait commis des délits, peut être sérieux, mais-

 

Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité, que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Que la prison ne devrait jamais se passer comme ça. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'impression que Louis ne lui avait pas tout dit ; qu'il avait atténué, raccourci, résumé ; qu'il avait laissé un pan dans le noir. Harry se demandait si cette partie obscure pouvait être pire que ce qu'il venait de raconter, et il en avait des sueurs froides.

 

En tant qu'agent du FBI, il avait été sur des scènes de crime, avait assisté à des explosions de violence, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment projeté du côté de ceux qu'il contribuait à arrêter, et n'avait jamais été touché émotionnellement de façon si profonde par... Il n'avait jamais été aussi touché émotionnellement tout court, en fait.

 

-Bon, j'ai vraiment plombé l'ambiance, fit soudain Louis, sa voix un peu étouffée parce qu'il était blotti contre la poitrine de Harry. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas prévu de me confesser comme ça d'un coup. Ça faisait beaucoup pour toi... Désolé.

 

Harry eut un petit rire incrédule.

 

-Ne t'excuse pas. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je me sens... Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. J'aimerais juste pouvoir quelque chose...

 

-Tu es là, c'est déjà quelque chose. Ça m'apaise.

 

-Alors je resterai là pour toujours, dit Harry sans réfléchir, mais il le pensait complètement.

 

Louis sourit contre sa peau.

 

-Est-ce que ça t'embête si je fume encore ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant et en battant des cils à l'intention de Harry.

 

-Tu es conscient que tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi, là tout de suite, et que je dirais forcément oui ?

 

Louis lui jeta un coup d'oeil coquin.

 

-Vraiment ? N'importe quoi ? Je devrais réfléchir à quelque chose de plus exigeant qu'une pauvre cigarette avant que ce moment béni ne se termine, alors.

 

Il se pencha vers la table de nuit pour reprendre son paquet et son briquet.

 

-Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner en prison, maintenant, en tout cas.

 

Louis prit une bouffée de tabac.

 

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre ça une seconde fois, poursuivit-il. Je préfère mourir. Je choisirais la mort.

 

Harry sentit un vertige lui enserrer le crâne.

 

-Ne dis pas ça, Louis.

 

-Je suis sérieux, insista Louis. Je pense que... Si jamais je me faisais arrêter et de nouveau condamner, je...

 

Il leva sa main qui ne tenait pas la cigarette, et appuya deux doigts sur sa tempe.

 

-Bang, souffla-t-il.

 

Harry avait tellement froid, d'un coup.

 

-Stop, Louis, arrête. Ça me fait flipper.

 

Louis baissa sa main, et eut un rire.

 

-Pourquoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ne va pas arriver. Tu es là pour me sauver si je me mets dans le pétrin avec les courses, maintenant, pas vrai ?

 

Louis se pencha pour lui embrasser l'épaule.

 

-Non, ça ne va pas arriver, répéta Harry. Ça ne va pas arriver.

 

Ça n'allait pas arriver.

 

-Je vais prendre une douche, fit Louis au bout d'un moment.

 

Il lança un clin d'oeil à Harry. Son malaise et son émotion dus aux souvenirs qu'il avait ravivés semblaient s'être estompés.

 

-Tu viens avec moi ?

 

Louis s'était levé, il avait une main sur la hanche, un épi sur le côté de ses cheveux, et il était très beau, illuminé par la lumière qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de la chambre.

 

Harry lui sourit, plus faiblement que d'habitude, mais il tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Il s'étira un peu.

 

-Bien sûr... Vas-y, je te rejoins.

 

Louis ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quelque chose sur son boxer. Harry pouvait voir les traces des suçons qu'il avait laissés sur son torse et la fine ligne de poils qui descendait de son nombril à son entrejambe, et il sentit comme une petite étincelle exploser dans son ventre. Louis ramassa son jean qui traînait par terre et ouvrit son armoire pour prendre un tee shirt, visiblement au hasard. Harry le regarda sortir de la chambre avec ses vêtements pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, poussant la porte derrière lui.

 

Harry soupira, portant ses deux mains à son visage pour se frotter le front, assis en tailleur sur le lit.

 

A l'intérieur de lui se fracassaient deux conceptions morales irréconciliables, différentes valeurs qui le tiraient dans des directions opposées, qui le déchiraient. C'était un dilemme, d'un point de vue rationnel, un horrible dilemme dont il ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait pas trancher en se basant sur sa réflexion.

 

Alors il laissa le cœur l'emporter sur la raison.

 

 _« Bang »_ , avait fait Louis en faisant semblant de se tirer une balle dans le crâne.

 

Non. Non.

 

Harry saisit son Iphone d'une main ferme et le déverrouilla.

 

Il supprima une par une les photos qu'il avait prises des voitures quittant la maison de Louis hier soir, effaçant ainsi toutes les preuves qu'il avait rassemblées de sa culpabilité.

 

Harry n'avait jamais vu ce qu'il avait vu.

 

*

 

Harry eut deux jours de paix. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que cette histoire courait au désastre, qu'il jouait un double jeu instable qui allait finir par s'effondrer, mais il l'ignora quand même pour se réveiller tranquillement dans les bras de Louis deux matins encore.

 

Et puis, le FBI le rattrapa. Il était avec Louis devant le Racer's Edge, ils se dirigeaient vers sa Mazda pour aller se promener quelque part. Louis avait son bras autour de sa taille et ses Ray Ban sur le nez, et Harry le tenait par l'épaule. Il le taquinait pour quelque chose de stupide, lui disait quelque chose à propos de son début de barbe et de ses efforts désespérés pour avoir l'air viril alors qu'il était si tendre à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement. Le regard de Harry était tombé sur le côté opposé de la rue.

 

Jeff était garé sur le bord de la route, dans une voiture civile, et il regardait dans sa direction. Harry s'écarta de Louis, mais il savait que son collègue les avait déjà vus, et que rien ne prêtait à confusion sur leur proximité. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple, ils avaient l'air ensemble. Ils _étaient_ ensemble, probablement. Harry sentit un poids tomber sur son estomac.

 

Maintenant, le FBI savait qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour protéger Louis, et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus lui faire confiance. Harry pouvait toujours essayer de leur faire gober qu'il avait séduit Louis pour les besoins de l'enquête, mais- C'était horrible. C'était sale, même si c'était un mensonge. Il n'était pas un prostitué, et Louis comptait réellement pour lui. Au point qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait _pour_ lui, et non pas _contre_ lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de souiller ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais qu'allait-il raconter à ses supérieurs ?

 

Deux heures plus tard, il recevait un message sec le pressant de venir aux bureaux dans les plus courts délais, et il vit son existence défiler devant ses yeux.

 

*

 

Bizarrement, l'entretien avec Ben, James et Jeff commença de façon normale. James apprit à Harry qu'ils avaient dû relâcher Zayn et les motards qu'ils avaient arrêté avec lui à la fin de la durée légale d'une garde à vue, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien contre eux.

 

-Le matériel que tu as vu au sous-sol ? Il avait été acheté légalement... Ils avaient les relevés bancaires, tout ce qu'il fallait. Et le reste de la perquisition n'a rien donné.

 

-Oh, fit Harry. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité.

 

Bien sûr que si.

 

Ben soupira.

 

-Pour ta défense, j'aurais probablement pensé que c'était lié à l'affaire aussi.

 

Puis son visage se durcit.

 

-Mais tu dois être conscient que jusqu'ici, ta mission est un désastre.

 

Harry resta silencieux.

 

-Tu ne nous as littéralement rien donné, en près de deux mois d'investigation.

 

Ben pointa James de la tête.

 

-James et moi avons le sentiment que tu as pris ta fausse identité un peu trop au sérieux, et que tu protèges quelqu'un dans cette histoire.

 

Quelle perspicacité. Harry jeta un regard à Jeff, qui restait impassible. Il se demanda soudain s'il leur avait dit pour Louis. James et Ben n'agissaient pas comme des gens à qui on aurait rapporté que leur agent était impliqué romantiquement avec le criminel sur lequel il était censé enquêter. Ils étaient trop... nuancés, n'osaient pas l'accuser directement, ne donnaient pas de nom, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûr d'avoir quelque chose à reprocher à Harry.

 

-Avons-nous besoin de te rappeler quel genre de personnes tu fréquentes ? Tu sais, même Tomlinson, dont tu sembles avoir une si haute idée... Ce sont des gens violents. La plupart méritent de finir derrière les barreaux, même sans parler de cette affaire précise. Il faut que tu te souviennes dans quel camp tu es. Tu es du côté de la _loi_ , Styles. De ce qui est juste. Ce n'est pas une des raisons pour lesquelles tu as voulu rentrer au FBI ? Nettoyer la société de ses mauvais éléments ? Protéger la population ?

 

Harry n'était plus très sûr que c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui dans sa vie. Et puis, honnêtement, il avait surtout répondu à une annonce de recrutement du FBI parce qu'il se voyait bien au volant d'une voiture toute la journée, pour faire des filatures ou des reconnaissances. Et parce qu'une carrière là-dedans l'attirait assez. Mais il ne savait plus très bien où se situaient ses valeurs morales.

 

Ben lui tendit un mince dossier.

 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit Harry en l'ouvrant.

 

Il jeta un œil et tomba sur les photos d'un homme au visage couvert de bleus et de plaies. Il les parcourut vaguement. Il y avait différents angles révélant sa peau tuméfiée.

 

-C'est un gars que Tomlinson a tabassé en prison. Il l'a envoyé à l'hôpital pendant une semaine. Ça lui a valu de purger sa peine jusqu'au bout, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait de vagues jusque là. Dommage pour lui.

 

Harry se sentit pâlir. Il regarda de nouveau les photos.

 

-Louis a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

 

Sa voix tremblait légèrement ; il espéra que ses collègues ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

 

Ben acquiesça.

 

-Il peut avoir l'air gentil et réglo vu de l'extérieur, mais n'oublie jamais qu'il a été capable d'un tel acte, OK ? Et toi, tu es supposé être contre ce genre de choses, c'est à dire... contre lui.

 

-Je pense qu'il avait une bonne raison, dit Harry d'un ton de défi.

 

James ricana.

 

-Si tu veux. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est numéro un sur notre liste de suspects et que tu n'as jamais _rien_ reporté d'intéressant sur lui. Tu nous prends pour des idiots ?

 

Harry ne leur avait même pas donné l'adresse de Louis. Ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était allé chez lui. Il soutint le regard de James.

 

-Peut être qu'il n'y a tout simplement rien d'intéressant à dire sur lui.

 

-Tu as trois jours, Styles, asséna James. Trois jours pour résoudre cette histoire. Si tu échoues, non seulement on te la retire, mais en plus ton avenir au sein du FBI sera sérieusement remis en question. Et je ne me gênerai pas non plus pour lancer une investigation sur ta conduite durant cette infiltration. Tu as plutôt intérêt à te souvenir de l'éthique du métier.

 

Au moins, c'était clair.

 

Jeff le suivit à l'extérieur du bâtiment lorsque James et Ben le laissèrent partir.

 

Si Louis avait été là, Harry lui aurait demandé une cigarette. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et qu'il pensait que cela faisait de lui un rebelle, mais maintenant, à cet instant précis, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se calmer à part s'envoyer un peu de nicotine dans les poumons.

 

-Harry...

 

-Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Demanda Harry en se tournant brusquement vers Jeff, qui se tenait à côté de lui, mains dans les poches. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir, plutôt de soupçonner. Tu leur as dit ?

 

-Quoi, que je t'ai vu main dans la main avec ta cible partir pour un petit tour romantique ? Répliqua Jeff.

 

-Louis n'est pas ma _cible_ , gronda Harry.

 

-Si, pourtant, constata Jeff. Et je pense que tu le sais très bien. Tu couches avec ta cible... Pas l'idée du siècle, mon pote.

 

Harry voulut dire quelque chose de stupidement niais, comme quoi il ne couchait pas juste avec Louis, mais qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il tenait sincèrement à lui, qu'il pourrait l'aimer, un jour, mais Jeff ajouta avant qu'il ne parle :

 

-Je ne leur ai pas dit, non. Mais tu vois bien qu'ils le soupçonnent tous seuls. Tu vas devoir faire un choix... Et à ta place, je ne le choisirais pas lui.

 

Jeff et Harry s'étaient toujours bien entendus, en arrivant à une relation presque amicale. Assez amicale pour qu'il le couvre devant leurs supérieurs, donc, mais pas assez amicale pour que Jeff épargne ses sentiments et fasse preuve de compréhension.

 

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? S'exclama Harry.

 

-Donner au FBI ce qu'ils attendent, fit Jeff comme si c'était une évidence.

 

Ce n'était pas une évidence du tout, pour Harry.

 

-Jeff, il... Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en prison.

 

La gorge de Harry était nouée. Jeff haussa les épaules.

 

-Il savait à quoi il s'exposait. C'est sa propre faute. Pas celle de l'agent qui découvre ses crimes.

 

-Il a dit qu'il se _suiciderait_ s'il devait y retourner.

 

La voix de Harry se brisa. Jeff soupira.

 

-Alors il devra faire un choix aussi. Mais tu dois réaliser que le protéger ne sert à rien, il finira par tomber, que ce soit toi qui l'arrêtes ou non. Il a fait des erreurs, le FBI ne le lâchera pas. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est finir en prison à ses côtés.

 

C'était une idée déjà bien plus réjouissante qu'envoyer Louis à la mort. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Harry faisait encore avec le FBI ? Même si la photo de l'homme blessé par Louis résonnait dans son esprit, il était déjà bien trop... impliqué avec lui pour aller au bout de sa mission de façon normale. Harry s'imagina en train de lui passer les menottes et l'emmener au commissariat. Cela lui donnait presque envie de rire. Il serait incapable de faire ça.

 

Mais en même temps, allait-il vraiment, quoi, _démissionner_  ? Combien de portes allaient se fermer après ça ? Quelles seraient les conséquences ? Pouvait-il seulement démissionner au milieu d'une enquête de ce type ? Il devait avoir signé quelque chose l'empêchant de faire ça. Le FBI saurait immédiatement qu'il cherche à cacher quelque chose, et ça serait _Harry_ qui se ferait arrêter.

 

Peut être qu'il devrait juste disparaître. Mais comment ? Le FBI le chercherait sans doute. Et comment laisser Louis derrière lui, même si chaque seconde auprès de lui l'enfonçait dans son mensonge et mettait Louis en danger ?

 

Louis n'était qu'un seul garçon, lui asséna sa raison. Il y aurait d'autres garçons, mais pas forcément d'autres opportunités professionnelles. Allait-il vraiment ruiner sa carrière et ses principes pour ce garçon, allait-il ruiner sa _vie_ pour lui ? Renoncer à se réconcilier avec sa famille ? La meilleure chose à faire était son devoir de policier. La meilleure chose pour lui, la meilleure chose pour la société. Le vol, c'était mal, après tout.

 

_« Bang »_

 

Louis exagérait sans doute. Il avait un côté drama queen. Il prendrait quoi, cinq ans ? Huit ans ? S'il avait tenu trois ans, il pouvait bien tenir quelques années supplémentaires. Il était plus fort que ça. Le suicide, vraiment ? Il ne ferait pas ça...

 

_« Bang »_

 

Et les autres ? Calvin, Oli, Perrie ? Et Lottie ? Ils tomberaient probablement avec Louis. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir ça sur la conscience... Mais, après tout, il ne les connaissait pas depuis si longtemps. Il aimait beaucoup l'entourage de Louis, mais ils n'étaient rien pour lui, au fond. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sa famille, même s'il se prenait à le croire, parfois. Que représentaient-ils à côté de son job et de sa mère ?

 

Rien. Ils n'auraient pas dû compter du tout.

 

Et pourtant.

 

Harry s'extirpa de sa torpeur désespérée et se mit à avancer sur le trottoir, de façon un peu robotique. C'était à peine la fin d'après-midi, et le soleil tapait encore. Il n'avait pas pris sa voiture ; il ne la sortait plus jamais, de peur que quelqu'un ne le voit avec et se pose des questions. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers la maison de Louis, même s'il lui fallut une demi-heure de marche. Il s'approcha de l'entrée du garage ; la porte était ouverte, et Harry pouvait voir Louis en train de nettoyer sa Lamborghini près de la porte -alors qu'il ne l'avait pas sortie depuis leur premier rendez-vous, mais Louis avait une obsession pour l'entretien de ses voitures. Il était torse nu, et il avait des traces noires sur sa peau, jusque sur sa joue. Il s'agenouilla pour frotter une jante, puis se releva avec une main sur la hanche pour admirer son travail -Harry adorait quand il faisait ça avec ses hanches. Il voulait lui proposer de l'épouser, ravager son corps, et pleurer sur son épaule.

 

Peut être qu'il pouvait au moins mettre en application la deuxième option. Harry laissa le FBI derrière lui, et rentra dans ce personnage qui n'était plus un personnage, dans lequel il y avait bien plus de lui-même que dans l'agent Harry Twist. Maintenant, c'était ce côté-là de sa vie qui lui paraissait faux ; c'était avec James et les autres que Harry jouait. Avec Louis, tout sonnait juste.

 

*

 

Ils sortirent la Toyota Supra RZ pour la première fois le lendemain. Harry et Niall avaient réussi à la remettre à neuf, avec un coup de main de Louis, Calvin et même Harvey quand il avait arrêté de se plaindre qu'on prenne son garage pour une extension de la décharge. Ils l'avaient peinte en orange vif, strié de noir, et avaient boosté son moteur avec un turbo.

 

Harry se sentait fier alors qu'il la conduisait enfin. Ils en avaient fait une voiture cool et efficace, il n'était pas mécontent de la montrer à tout le quartier. Ils l'avaient équipée d'un toit amovible, ce qui faisait qu'il roulait actuellement en décapotable, ce qui était toujours agréable avec le beau temps. Et puis, Louis était sur le siège passager, portant un débardeur assez échancré pour qu'on voit la moitié de son torse tatoué, une veste en cuir et ses éternelles Ray Ban, diablement attirant, et Harry était assez fier de l'exhiber lui aussi.

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu, et une Ferrari rouge freina à côté d'eux.

 

-Pas mal, ta caisse, lança Harry au type au volant.

 

L'autre lui adressa un regard moqueur.

 

-Ouais, une Ferrari. Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais te payer, mon pote, crâna-t-il. Pourquoi tu fais comme si la route t'appartient, alors que tu conduis une Toyota à la con ?

 

Harry haussa un sourcil en le voyant ricaner avec un petit sourire bravache. C'était visiblement juste un petit arrogant qui se croyait le roi du monde parce qu'il avait une Ferrari (et une jolie fille blonde à côté lui, mais désolé, Louis était bien plus plaisant esthétiquement). Le gars fit rugir son moteur.

 

-On fait la course ?

 

Harry hésita. Louis baissa lentement ses lunettes de soleil pour jeter un regard plein de dédain au type à la Ferrari.

 

-Explose-le, Haz, dit-il simplement en remettant ses lunettes.

 

Harry n'avait pas le temps de répondre, mais il pensa très fort _« très bien, Votre Majesté »_ , et appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur dès que le feu passa au vert. Le type à la Ferrari l'imita.

 

La Toyota Supra le distança facilement, lancé sur la ligne droite du boulevard, Harry poussant le moteur au maximum, les mains serrées sur le volant. Il slaloma entre deux ou trois voitures pour les dépasser, frôlant les carrosseries, mais n'en accrochant aucune. Ils étaient complètement secoués dans la voiture, le vent sifflant dans leurs oreilles. C'était dangereux (et absolument interdit) d'aller à une telle vitesse et de doubler ainsi, mais Harry sentait le regard de Louis posé sur lui. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir ; et il aurait fait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon.

 

Il ne se retourna pas, ne regarda pas dans le rétroviseur.

 

Mais il jeta un coup d'oeil à Louis ; celui-ci avait les yeux clos, les mains agrippées au tableau de bord, et une expression un peu semblable à celle qu'il avait quand il jouissait, et le cœur de Harry eut un sursaut.

 

Ce fut à cet instant que la réalisation le frappa. D'à quel point toute leur situation n'était qu'une immense impasse. Louis et lui mentaient tous les deux, se cachaient leurs doubles vies, qui étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Le criminel et le policier. Et Harry pouvait pousser sa Toyota- _leur_ Toyota- à la vitesse qu'il voulait, pouvait écraser l'accélérateur autant qu'il voulait, il y aurait forcément un moment où il finirait par s'écraser dans un mur. La route ne resterait pas aussi dégagée qu'en cet instant ; les obstacles ne seraient pas aussi faciles à éviter. Bientôt, ils deviendraient insurmontables.

 

Deux jours.

 

Lorsque Harry se gara sur le parking devant le restaurant où ils avaient prévu d'aller, la Ferrari n'était même plus visible à l'horizon derrière eux. Il s'arrêta un peu brutalement, mais c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit rentré dans personne jusqu'ici, vu son état. Il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait du mal à respirer, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, les mains complètement crispées autour du volant.

 

-Hé, ça va ?

 

Non. Mais Harry était incapable de répondre. Louis répéta sa question, une fois, deux fois, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude. Il caressa le bras de Harry, mais Harry resta tendu, incapable de lâcher le volant. Louis continua de parler.

 

-Ça va passer, ça m'est déjà arrivé, à moi aussi, quand l'adrénaline retombe. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à cette stupide course. Tu as dû prendre des risques. Même moi, j'ai eu un peu peur.

 

Louis détacha doucement ses doigts du volant, un par un, se rendant compte que Harry n'allait pas réussir à le faire tout seul. Puis il prit ses mains entre les siennes pour les frictionner un peu. Harry se sentit revenir ; l'anxiété retomba. Il put enfin regarder Louis.

 

-C'est passé ? Demanda celui-ci sans lâcher ses mains.

 

Harry hocha la tête, respirant de nouveau correctement.

 

-Désolé, je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu un petit moment de...

 

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Louis. Tu veux rester là un peu ? Mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien de manger quelque chose.

 

Harry acquiesça, même s'il avait l'estomac un peu noué. Louis sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir sa portière et lui tendre la main, l'aidant à se relever. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, parce que ses jambes étaient faibles. Ils allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse du restaurant bras dessus bras dessous, et le malaise de Harry se dissipa alors qu'ils commandaient et recommençaient à parler naturellement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à penser et à se torturer du même coup.

 

-Louis, est-ce qu'on est exclusif ?

 

Louis s'arrêta de manger son cheeseburger, baissant sa fourchette pour lui jeter un regard surpris. Il paraissait déstabilisé.

 

-Tu veux dire... Est-ce que tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je couche ?

 

-Oui. Est-ce -est-ce que tu me considères comme ton petit ami ?

 

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il réponde oui.

 

-Je suppose, oui, fit Louis, les sourcils froncés. Si le terme ne t'effraye pas. Je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

 

-D'accord.

 

Louis resta en suspens.

 

-Et toi ?

 

-Mhm ?

 

-Tu as d'autres personnes dans ta vie ? Tu demandes ça pour savoir si je veux que tu sois fidèle ? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes enchaîné, enfin, tu peux...

 

-Non, il n'y a que toi, et je ne veux personne d'autre, fit simplement Harry.

 

Le visage de Louis exprima un certain soulagement.

 

-Cool. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, je suis assez jaloux, et je n'aime pas vraiment partager.

 

Harry resta un peu silencieux, jouant avec un bout de salade avec ses couverts avant de relever les yeux vers Louis.

 

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais démoli un mec en prison.

 

Cette fois, les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent. C'était un peu brutal. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que la conversation prenne ce tour. Harry lui-même ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

 

-Qui a dit ça ? Fit Louis d'une voix calme, mais avec un fond pressant.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-J'ai entendu des gars en parler au garage.

 

- _Qui_?

 

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne les connaissais pas. C'est possible qu'ils fassent partie des amis de Zayn ?

 

Louis lui lança un regard préoccupé, la mâchoire contractée.

 

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que des inconnus discutent de ça dans mon dos.

 

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

 

Louis soupira, et ne répondit pas.

 

-Louis, je... On vient d'établir qu'on est un couple, pas vrai ? Hésita Harry, nerveux. Mais tu me caches tellement de choses, et je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, mais je. J'aimerais savoir avec quel genre de personne je sors, c'est tout. Si tu risques de me taper dessus un jour, parce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, j'aimerais être prévenu...

 

C'était un coup bas. Harry savait déjà que Louis ne lèverait pas la main sur lui.

 

-Quoi ?! Je ne ferais _jamais_ ça, s'exclama Louis, une lueur blessée dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas une personne violente, et je ne toucherais jamais aux gens auxquels je tiens.

 

-Mais ce gars ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé quand tu as raconté la prison ?

 

-Parce que je n'en suis pas fier, et que c'est douloureux à aborder, dit sèchement Louis. Mais si c'est si important pour toi de le savoir, _oui_ , j'ai démoli ce gars. Et je l'aurais probablement tué si on ne m'avait pas retenu, parce qu'il était une horrible personne qui venait de pousser un de mes meilleurs amis au suicide, à cause du harcèlement qu'il lui faisait subir en prison. Je n'ai jamais plus frappé quelqu'un comme ça depuis. Satisfait ?

 

Louis avait une expression mi-furieuse mi-dévastée, et Harry se sentait horriblement coupable. Louis ne mentait pas. Harry posait ses questions et Louis lui répondait la vérité, alors que Harry, lui... Quel hypocrite il faisait.

 

-Je suis désolé, Lou. Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à parler de ça, murmura-t-il.

 

Puis les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

 

-Le cousin de Zayn.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Tu es vraiment vif d'esprit.

 

-C'est lui, ton ami qui s'est suicidé...

 

-Ouais. C'était Jawaad. Le cousin de Zayn. Enfin, ils étaient comme des frères. Et il était un peu comme mon petit frère aussi.

 

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Zayn dit que sa mort est ta faute, s'il s'est... suicidé ?

 

-Parce qu'il a atterri en prison par ma faute, fit Louis. Je l'ai entraîné dans mes histoires, il s'est fait condamner avec moi. Et j'avais promis de le protéger en prison, je l'ai juré à Zayn, mais je n'ai pas pu. Zayn pense que je n'ai même pas essayé, à vrai dire.

 

-Mais, c'est tellement injuste. Zayn ne peut pas rejeter la responsabilité sur toi de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, protesta Harry. Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui t'est arrivé à _toi_? Est-ce qu'il t'a rejeté, comme ça après la mort de son cousin ?

 

Louis leva ses mains à son visage pour se frotter les yeux.

 

-S'il te plaît, Harry. Est-ce qu'on peut clôre ce chapitre ?

 

-Mais... Je...

 

Harry se tut. Plus il en apprenait sur Louis, plus il avait l'impression qu'il avait été bien plus victime que coupable pendant sa vie, et plus il avait envie de l'éloigner d'un retour en prison.

 

-Tu as des questions sur un autre sujet, peut être ? Plaisanta faiblement Louis. Histoire qu'on reparte sur un bon pied ?

Harry... le prit au mot.

 

-D'où tu sors tout ton argent ? Lâcha-t-il. Je sais que le restaurant ne peut pas te rapporter assez. La Lamborghini, les moteurs, les deux maisons... Tu dois forcément en faire rentrer autrement.

 

-Wow. C'est carrément un interrogatoire.

 

Louis était tendu, regardant Harry avec une certaine méfiance, maintenant. Formidable. Non seulement Harry lui avait fait de la peine, mais en plus, il éveillait ses soupçons. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?Faisait-il ça pour le FBI ? Ou pour lui-même?

 

-C'est juste que...

 

Harry hésita puis avança sa main sur la table pour la poser sur celle de Louis.

 

-J'aimerais participer. Je ne veux pas que tu me tiennes en dehors de ça.

 

-Harry... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Louis en secouant la tête.

 

-J'en ai besoin.

 

Louis le fixa de ses yeux bleus, si expressifs, d'un coup.

 

-Est-ce que c'est encore une question d'argent ? Je peux t'en prêter, tu sais, c'est...

 

-Non ! Non, je ne veux pas que tu m' _entretiennes_. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de gars. Je veux gagner mon argent. Je veux mériter une part si je t'aide. Je peux me rendre utile, tu sais que je suis compétent, je suis un bon conducteur, j'ai de la force physique...

 

Louis détourna les yeux.

 

-Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans.

 

-Mais, Louis... Je... Tu vois quand tu dis que tu ne peux pas retourner en prison ? C'est la même chose pour moi quand je m'imagine retourner dans le Dakota _. Je ne peux pas_.

 

Harry ne savait plus qui parlait, lui ou l'agent, l'agent ou lui, s'ils s'étaient fondus en un, mais il avait l'impression qu'il extrayait une vérité dont il n'avait même pas vraiment conscience jusqu'ici du fond de ses entrailles.

 

-Je veux gagner de l'argent. Je veux aider ma famille, comme toi. Si tu tiens un peu à moi, est-ce que... Tu pourrais envisager de me laisser participer ?

 

Si Louis disait oui, Harry pourrait démanteler le réseau de l'intérieur, donner tous les noms, toutes les techniques, toutes les preuves dont le FBI avait besoin pour l'arrêter.

 

Et si Louis disait oui, Harry pourrait peut être quitter le FBI et se joindre à lui, rester avec Louis, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de moyens de subsistance, sans avoir jamais besoin de retourner chez lui.

 

Harry ne savait pas très bien laquelle de ces deux possibilités était sa motivation pour essayer de convaincre Louis.

 

-Il y a quelque chose à quoi tu pourrais participer, dit finalement Louis après un long moment de réflexion. J'allais t'en parler, de toute façon. C'est demain.

 

Louis esquissa un sourire qui sembla balayer un peu la lourdeur et la tension que la conversation avait distillé entre eux.

 

-Je crois que ça va te plaire.

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne prétends pas que ma vision de la prison reflète la réalité. Je me suis inspirée de films (American History X...), mais aussi de témoignages de vrais détenus, cependant, donc j'espère que ça contient le maximum d'authenticité, malgré la dramatisation (oui on reste dans une fiction donc...). Beaucoup de choses sont vraies... Voilà voilà. 
> 
> La suite est là dans quelques instants, juste appuyez sur "next chapter" ^.^
> 
> Merci de votre lecture :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!/ TRIGGER WARNING : allusions à la vie en prison, à des viols, à un suicide etc (cette fois la conversation difficile est vers le début :( Zouis :( C'est vraiment triste, je suis désolée lol)  
> \+ Avertissement pour des scènes sexuelles ;) (ça c'est plus sympathique)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

>  
> 
> _A long time ago, we used to be friends..._

                                                                           

 

 

 

Le soleil était éclatant, les dizaines de voitures qui se pressaient sur la portion de désert transformée en piste de course -c'était en fait une base militaire désaffectée, encore entourée de grillages- soulevaient une quantité de poussière blanche impressionnante, et Louis ne trouvait pas ses lunettes de soleil.

 

Il plissa les yeux, levant une main devant son visage, inconfortable.

 

-C'est ça que tu cherches, peut être ?

 

Harry avait ses Ray Ban à la main, et les lui tendait avec un sourire.

 

-Tu les as laissés dans la chambre ce matin, expliqua-t-il. C'est drôle, tu les as toujours sur toi sauf le jour où tu en as vraiment besoin.

 

-Merci, bébé, fit Louis en attrapant les lunettes et en les mettant sur son nez.

 

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

 

Les choses avaient été un peu tendues entre eux après leur conversation de la veille. Louis s'était senti vraiment blessé que Harry puisse penser qu'il représentait un danger pour lui, et ses interrogations sur ses activités l'avaient mis mal à l'aise. Mais en même temps, Harry avait le droit de se méfier et de se poser des questions. Et Louis comprenait également son besoin d'argent, comprenait qu'il envie Louis, en quelque sorte, et veuille aussi aider sa famille, mais la façon dont Harry avait insisté... Lui avait donné l'impression qu'il n'était avec Louis que pour ça. Qu'il s'était rapproché de leur bande et s'était impliqué avec Louis en espérant bientôt faire partie de leurs coups et récupérer une partie des gains. Qu'il y avait vu une opportunité de se faire de l'argent facilement. Bref, qu'il l'utilisait. En plus, il l'avait poussé à parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Jawaad, alors que Louis ne parlait jamais de ça, ne voulait pas en parler. La prison, il en avait été capable. Jawaad, non. La seule personne avec qui il songeait parfois à aborder le sujet, c'était Zayn. Pas ses amis, pas son petit ami, pas même sa mère. Alors, même s'il lui avait parlé de Race Wars, Louis avait passé le reste de leur déjeuner avec un poids sur le cœur, et s'était montré assez froid envers Harry pendant une bonne partie de la journée, à ressasser la conversation dans sa tête. Puis il s'était radouci en voyant que Harry semblait se sentir coupable et multipliait les attentions envers lui, s'excusant régulièrement jusqu'à ce que Louis lui dise d'arrêter. Il avait timidement demandé s'il venait dormir chez lui ou si Louis préférait être seul. Louis avait secoué la tête et les avait conduits droit à sa maison. Ils s'étaient installés dans son lit, Harry avait passé ses bras autour de lui, caressant la peau nue de son torse, et Louis s'était enfin détendu. Ils avaient parlé, ensuite. Une bonne partie de la nuit. Jusqu'ici, c'était plutôt Louis qui s'était beaucoup dévoilé - _trop dévoilé_ , lui soufflaient les insécurités qui venaient avec le poids de son passé- et sans le lui dire explicitement, il attendait un peu de Harry qu'il fasse la même chose. Harry comprit, et il expliqua plus en détails ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance et son adolescence dans sa ville pourrie du Dakota. Ce n'était pas aussi tragique et sale que l'histoire de Louis, mais c'était toujours un passé chargé de tristesse et de mal être. De solitude, aussi. Une solitude qui appartenait sans doute encore au présent. Depuis le début, Louis avait cette impression concernant Harry. Il essaya de lui demander s'il avait des amis, quelles personnes il fréquentait ; il dit qu'il pouvait les amener, les lui présenter. Harry haussa les épaules et resta vague ; il avait quelques connaissances, mais personne de très proche. Quand Louis insista, Harry cita un nom, _« Jeff »_ , mais il précisa qu'il était très occupé et qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Louis se heurta à la même impasse quand il l'interrogea sur des événements plus récents de sa vie. Harry refusa de dire ce qui l'avait amené à Los Angeles, ce qu'il avait fait ces deux dernières années, soufflant qu'il en avait honte et qu'il n'était pas prêt à en discuter. Louis se demandait bien à quel genre de job ou d'activités il s'était adonné pour provoquer un tel blocage chez lui. Il faillit rebondir et pointer le fait que lui avait révélé des choses très lourdes et douloureuses sur lui, et que Harry pourrait lui rendre la pareille, mais cela aurait été un peu injuste ; Harry ne lui avait pas demandé de lui parler de la prison, Louis s'était confié de lui-même. Harry était libre de le faire ou non ; Louis supposait qu'il s'ouvrirait peut être quand ils seraient encore plus proches. Mais cela laissait son imagination courir de façon un peu débridée ; Harry avait parlé d'une « opportunité » : Louis se dit qu'il était peut être venu pour être mannequin, ou acteur, et s'était fait arnaquer par de faux agents artistiques. Peut être qu'il avait fini par faire du porno... ou pire. Cela arrivait à beaucoup de jeunes naïfs qui débarquaient à LA. Ou peut être qu'il avait trempé dans le trafic de drogue, quelque chose comme ça.

 

-Je vois les rouages tourner dans ta tête d'ici, avait dit Harry.

 

Louis avait passé une main sur son ventre, le sentant frissonner à son contact, même si ses doigts n'étaient pas froids.

 

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être intrigué.

 

Harry avait eu un petit rire.

 

-Je suis sûr que tu t'imagines des histoires tordues qui n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité.

 

-Est-ce que c'était une histoire de relation amoureuse ? Tu as suivi un mec ici, avec qui ça s'est mal terminé ? Avait tenté de deviner Louis.

 

-Non, avait fait Harry. Je n'ai pas eu de petit ami depuis que j'ai quitté le Dakota, et même avant, ça faisait plusieurs mois.

 

-Tu n'as rencontré personne à LA ?

 

-Si. Je t'ai rencontré toi, avait dit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 

Louis avait levé les yeux au ciel.

 

-Mais, je voulais dire, avant. Ce que tu avais très bien compris.

 

-Il n'y a eu personne avant toi, Louis, avait soupiré dramatiquement Harry. Tous les garçons qu'il y a pu avoir, je les ai complètement oubliés immédiatement après avoir vu tes yeux.

 

-Pourquoi tu te conduis comme un idiot ?

 

-Ah, le romantisme c'est idiot, maintenant ? C'est toi qui préférais faire l'amour dans un lit, je te rappelle.

 

Louis avait ricané en secouant la tête. Puis il avait dit, plus sérieusement :

 

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis longtemps. Depuis la prison. J'avais un copain quand je me suis fait arrêter, mais il m'a largué dès qu'il a compris que j'allais finir derrière les barreaux.

 

-Il aurait pu te soutenir.

 

-Ce n'était pas le grand amour. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'étais un petit con. Moi aussi, j'aurais fui, à sa place.

 

-Donc, nous sommes tous les deux des célibataires endurcis, avait contasté Harry après un silence.

 

Louis avait lié leurs doigts.

 

-Plus maintenant, avait-il dit tout bas.

 

La voix de Harry lui avait fait écho, encore plus lointaine.

 

-Non... Plus maintenant.

 

Harry avait roulé sur lui, le coinçant sous son corps pour l'embrasser, une main toujours enlacée à celle de Louis, et l'autre caressant sa mâchoire. Louis avait enroulé sa jambe autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près, tout contre lui, et ils avaient passé une autre partie de la nuit à se donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vraiment trop épuisés. Depuis qu'il avait évoqué ses expériences peu agréables en prison, Louis avait le sentiment que Harry le traitait avec plus de délicatesse pendant le sexe, de précautions, même. Cela l'avait un peu agacé ; c'était pour cela qu'il n'en parlait pas ; il ne voulait pas que cela influence le regard des gens et encore moins ses rapports physiques ; il allait _bien_. Il l'avait dit clairement à Harry, qui avait arqué un sourcil et l'avait saisi pour le retourner sur le ventre, emprisonnant ses poignets, les plaquant contre le matelas ; et glissant sa main sous lui pour enrouler des doigts fermes autour de son sexe et le caresser furieusement, laissant Louis haletant.

 

-Je ne te ménageais pas, mais si tu aimes le plus brutal, je te le donnerai, avait murmuré Harry, en accélérant encore ses gestes, et Louis avait atteint l'orgasme en tremblant, convulsant un peu sous le corps de Harry qui l'enveloppait toujours.

 

-Mais, s'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu veux arrêter, à n'importe quel moment, si jamais je fais quelque chose qui te déplaît, avait chuchoté Harry après coup. Je me détesterais si je te faisais te sentir mal.

 

Harry n'avait pas rééssayé de le toucher là où Louis n'avait laissé personne l'approcher depuis des années, retenant sa main lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il allait un peu loin, et Louis lui en était reconnaissant. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il avait envie que Harry le fasse. Avant, il aimait ça. Il avait envie que quelqu'un lui fasse aimer ça de nouveau, prenne soin de lui dans cette position, et il avait envie que ce quelqu'un soit Harry. Louis ne voulait pas en faire un tabou, une montagne, une psychose ; même perdre sa virginité n'avait pas été si crucial pour lui, il l'avait juste fait quand il avait eu envie de le faire, et il avait envie de retrouver ce naturel. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à redouter que le sexe prenne cette tournure, il ne voulait pas laisser gagner ceux qui avaient abusé de lui pour lui faire du mal. Il voulait tout faire avec la personne qui lui plaisait. Et Harry lui plaisait énormément. Alors pourquoi pas ?

 

Harry et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, avec tout ça, mais Louis l'avait quand même sorti du lit en milieu de matinée, parce que c'était le premier jour de Race Wars, et que si Harry voulait savoir ce que Louis fabriquait pour gagner de l'argent, c'était un bon début.

 

-J'ai créé ça avec Calvin, Oli, Perrie et Danielle il y a deux ans, lança Louis en guidant Harry entre les voitures. C'est un des plus grands rassemblements de courses illégales de Los Angeles... Ce n'est pas organisé très strictement, mais un minimum quand même, on filtre les entrées, on numérote les véhicules. On balance les indications sur le lieu le plus tard possible, j'engage des mecs pour faire la sécurité. Après les gens se ramènent juste avec leur voiture et parient entre eux, mais ça leur donne un terrain dégagé, une infrastructure.

 

-Tu leur fais payer l'entrée ?

 

-Yep. Pas grand chose, et ça finance surtout l'aménagement et les pots de vin qu'on file aux policiers de ce secteur, mais c'est déjà quelque chose, vraiment. Et même si c'est plus pour le plaisir de rouler et de se mettre en compétition, en se débrouillant bien, on peut gagner un nombre de courses assez important sur deux jours, et se faire une jolie cagnotte. Les sommes pariées montent haut.

 

Louis se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire de défi.

 

-Alors j'espère que tu es prêt à faire décoller la Toyota.

 

Louis ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi, mais il attendait un peu de Harry qu'il fasse ses preuves à Race Wars. C'était un ultime test sur ses compétences et sa discrétion avant de réfléchir à l'impliquer dans plus gros, même si c'était pour plus tard, parce que Louis comptait faire une pause dans ses activités. Lui-même était venu avec son éternelle Mazda ; elle ne l'avait jamais déçu, et il l'avait bien bichonnée en prévision. Il se sentait excité. Race Wars lui tenait à cœur. Ils faisaient ça deux fois par an, et c'était en général les quatre meilleurs jours de son année, où les événements pouvaient prendre un tour inattendu et le secouer de sa routine -en positif. Bien sûr, cette année, il avait déjà eu son lot de bons moments inattendus avec Harry. Il était d'autant plus heureux de pouvoir partager Race Wars avec lui.

 

Ils déambulèrent le long des pistes anciennement utilisées pour les avions de l'armée, Louis vérifiant que tout était en place et jaugeant du regard les participants. Il les connaissait presque tous, au moins de vue, et se méfiait des outsiders complets dans les courses illégales. Jusqu'à Harry, évidemment, qui était passé de participant inconnu à garçon qui dormait dans son lit toutes les nuits. Mais Harry était une exception. _D'habitude_ , Louis traitait les outsiders avec plus de précautions.

 

Ils tombèrent sur Perrie au volant de sa Nissan 240 X, prête à démarrer dès qu'elle aurait un concurrent valable. Le concurrent prit la forme d'un type qui lui jeta une remarque stupide et quelque peu sexiste :

 

-Hé, chérie, c'est un peu fatiguant pour un beau minois comme toi, ces courses. Tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux assise sur mes genoux que dans ta mignonne petite voiture ?

 

La mignonne petite voiture en question pouvait atteindre 200 km/h en quinze secondes, mais Louis allait laisser Perrie démontrer ça toute seule. Harry se tendit légèrement à côté de lui, cependant, comme s'il voulait intervenir (il avait l'esprit chevaleresque, décidément), mais Louis lui lança :

 

-Laisse-la se débrouiller, elle gère très bien ce genre de situations.

 

Perrie referma plus fermement ses mains sur son volant, et se pencha par la fenêtre pour adresser un sourire mielleux à l'homme, battant des cils.

 

-Peut être que si tu gagnes contre moi, je réfléchirai à ta proposition. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes si tu perds ?

 

-Ma queue, ricana l'autre.

 

Perrie eut une moue dégoûtée.

 

-Laisse tomber. Je me contenterai du plaisir de te ratatiner et d'effacer ton expression prétentieuse.

 

Ils s'avancèrent pour se positionner sur la piste qui s'étendait devant eux, et les moteurs vrombirent. Quelqu'un cria un signal de départ, et les voitures démarrèrent au quart de tour.

 

Perrie distança son opposant sans aucune difficulté, le battant sans même donner le sentiment qu'il y avait eu un doute à un quelconque moment. Louis eut un petit sourire fier. Son amie était très souvent sous-estimée par la gente masculine, qui ne voyait en elle qu'une jeune blonde sexy qu'ils aimeraient bien déshabiller - _l'homme moyen, cet animal_ \- mais elle réussissait toujours à s'imposer. Personne ne pouvait la briser, et encore moins un sale macho qui croyait avoir le droit de la reluquer et de la considérer comme un objet. Le seul homme pour lequel elle avait vacillé, celui qui l'avait réellement atteinte, c'était Zayn, bien sûr. Zayn qui avait balayé son opinion -et leur relation- en quelques minutes, refusant d'écouter Perrie défendre Louis, de comprendre son point de vue, comme il avait refusé d'écouter chaque personne qui avait tenté de le raisonner, hurlant sa peine et son ressentiment, et balançant par-dessus bord son amour pour Perrie et son amitié avec Louis du même coup. Il fallait croire que Zayn ne les avait jamais tant aimés que ça.

 

Quand on parlait du loup... Louis jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la piste sur laquelle Perrie et son concurrent venaient de rouler, et il aperçut Liam en train de vagabonder. Et là où il y avait Liam, on trouvait en général Zayn. Louis ne s'était jamais trompé là-dessus. Il décida de ne pas y penser ; la bande de Zayn avait le droit d'être ici, il ne leur avait jamais interdit l'accès à Race Wars, et cela s'était relativement bien passé les dernières fois.

 

Louis faillit prendre la main de Harry, mais il s'abstint. S'il y avait un endroit où il valait mieux faire profil bas sur sa sexualité, c'était bien dans un rassemblement illégal de pilotes plus ou moins recommandables. Harry parut percevoir son geste avorté, parce qu'il posa brièvement sa main sur le bas de son dos dans une caresse discrète avant de laisser retomber son bras, comme pour le rassurer.

 

-Tu veux un hot dog ? Lança Louis.

 

Il y avait un stand à quelques centaines de mètres, et ils n'avaient rien mangé avant de prendre la route ce matin.

 

-Je ne mange pas de viande, Lou, répondit Harry avec un sourire contrit.

 

Ah, oui. Louis avait tendance à oublier ce détail. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais le végétarisme allait bien avec la personnalité de Harry, et puis il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

 

-Ben... Juste du pain et de la moutarde, alors ? Je ne sais pas si ça va avoir beaucoup de goût, mais enfin...

 

Harry pouffa.

 

-D'accord. Ça ne peut pas être vraiment mauvais, de toute façon, hein ?

 

Ils se dirigeaient vers le stand lorsque Niall faillit les percuter dans sa hâte à les rejoindre, l'air enthousiaste et survolté, comme toujours -à part quand il dormait, ce qui était rare. Malgré ses dix neuf ans, il se conduisait souvent comme un pré-adolescent hyperactif.

 

-Louis !

 

Louis adorait ce gamin. Toujours prêt à en découdre avec la vie. Optimiste.

 

-Hey, Niall, ça va ? Sourit Louis. Prêt à rouler ?

 

-Yep, s'écria le jeune blond, en secouant un papier attestant visiblement un pari. J'ai déjà quelque chose d'engagé... J'ai décidé de prendre exemple sur toi, Harry.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Louis comprit avant lui.

 

-Niall, tu ne vas pas parier la Jetta ?

 

Niall avait récupéré la Volkswagen Jetta de son père ; il n'avait jamais eu les moyens de se payer une autre voiture, préférant économiser ses salaires du Racer's Edge, mais il avait largement doté la Jetta des technologies qu'il avait lui-même aidé à concevoir.

 

-Je sais, tu désapprouves, mais l'autre a une Honda 2000, il est stupide, impossible qu'il gagne vu ce que j'ai fait de mon moteur ! Avec ça, je me ferais assez d'argent pour assurer nos arrières à mon père et moi, quand il sortira de prison.

 

Louis n'avait jamais eu le cœur d'expliquer à son ami que si son père n'en avait rien à faire de son fils avant de finir en prison, quand Niall avait environ quatorze ans, il n'en aurait pas grand chose à faire après être sorti non plus. Niall était tellement persuadé qu'il viendrait le chercher, et qu'ils vivraient heureux et rouleraient ensemble pour le restant de leurs jours. Louis ne pouvait pas briser cet espoir. Il supposait qu'il se contenterait de ramasser les morceaux quand les événements tourneraient autrement, et d'intervenir si le père se pointait juste pour cueillir les économies de Niall pour disparaître ensuite. Louis ne laisserait pas son protégé se faire avoir de cette façon.

 

-Si tu perds sa voiture, il va retourner directement en prison après t'avoir tué de ses propres mains, marmonna Louis entre ses dents.

 

-Aucun risque que je perde, assura Niall. Vraiment !

 

-C'est toi qui vois, j'imagine, fit Louis.

 

Niall était trop sûr de lui. Parfois, les pilotes cachaient bien leur jeu. Leur voiture ne payait pas de mine, mais elle avait des milions de dollars sous le capot. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Niall leur fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna, sans doute pour récupérer sa voiture et rejoindre la ligne de départ, tout sourire.

 

-Tu vas le laisser faire ça ? Demanda Harry, et il avait l'air inquiet, lui aussi.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il prend ses propres décisions. Je n'ai pas d'autorité sur lui, de toute façon.

 

-Alors ça, ce n'est pas vrai, objecta Harry. Tu sais que tu es une sorte de figure paternelle pour lui, au fond.

 

Le regard de Harry suivit la silhouette de Niall qui s'éloignait.

 

-Même si ce n'est visiblement pas assez pour remplacer son vrai père, murmura-t-il.

 

Les histoires de pères pesaient toujours sur les enfants, pensa Louis. Le fantôme de son père, avec ses erreurs et ses rêves, n'était pas quelque chose à quoi on pouvait échapper facilement. Harry et Louis en faisaient tous les deux l'expérience.

 

-Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, fit Louis en tendant son hot-dog sans saucisse à Harry, plus pour se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose.

 

Et il attira son petit ami derrière la camionette du vendeur, dans un coin d'ombre, pour l'embrasser un peu avant de se préparer à ne plus le toucher pour le reste de la journée.

 

*

 

Louis n'eut pas beaucoup de répit pour savourer cette journée avant qu'elle ne tourne mal.

 

-Louis ! Louis, il faut que tu viennes !

 

Louis détestait quand les gens prononçaient cette phrase, parce que cela ne présageait en général rien de bon. Il se tourna vers Oli qui arrivait en courant, criant son prénom.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

 

-J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, je te le jure, quand je l'ai vu, je lui ai dit qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur...

 

Louis coupa le débit paniqué de son ami, qui commençait à l'angoisser :

 

-Dis-moi juste ce qui se passe.

 

Oli lui jeta un regard sombre.

 

-Niall a fait la course contre Zayn... Et il a perdu. Et il s'est enfui avec la voiture.

 

Louis baissa la tête pour appuyer son front contre ses paumes. Zayn ? Cet abruti n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de parier contre _Zayn_? Zayn qui était connu pour avoir la meilleure technologie automobile en dehors de leur bande ? Zayn qui leur en voulait et qui saisirait la moindre occasion pour les écraser ? Et il s'était sauvé après sa défaite, sans lui donner son dû ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

 

-Oh, mon dieu.

 

-Ouais, fit Oli. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes. J'ai peur de la réaction de Zayn.

 

Louis lui emboîta le pas, marchant le plus rapidement possible, suivi de Harry. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il se passerait quelque chose du genre. Il ne pouvait jamais être complètement tranquille.

 

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la piste juste au moment où la Honda de Zayn rejoignait l'endroit d'où la course avait dû démarrer, freinant brutalement. En plissant les yeux, Louis pouvait apercevoir la voiture blanche de Niall au loin, de l'autre côté de l'aéroport, roulant à fond. Il n'avait pas l'air de se préparer à revenir.

 

Zayn sortit de la voiture, claquant violemment sa portière, et marcha droit sur Louis. Il savait très bien que Niall était lié à lui.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Lança Zayn, la mâchoire contractée par la fureur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

 

Louis fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air détendu et surpris.

 

-Qui ?

 

-Ton pote qui vient de perdre contre moi !

 

-Niall ? Oh, il est probablement juste allé au car wash.

 

Zayn plissa les yeux.

 

-Tu te crois drôle ?

 

-Je n'essayais pas de l'être, fit Louis d'un ton innocent.

 

-Je veux ma voiture. Je l'ai gagnée. Je la veux.

 

-OK, tant mieux pour toi. Et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Répliqua Louis.

 

En réalité, il préférait largement que Zayn déverse sa colère sur lui que sur Niall ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais que pensait-il que Louis allait faire, exactement ? Tirer Niall jusqu'ici et le forcer à donner sa Jetta, comme un petit enfant à qui on demande de s'excuser ?

 

-Ramène-moi cette voiture, cracha Zayn.

 

Apparemment, Zayn attendait en effet qu'il fasse ça. Louis regarda un instant le visage de son ex-meilleur ami, accrochant ses yeux.

 

-Laisse le gosse tranquille, dit-il calmement. Tu as assez de voitures.

 

Puis il lui tourna le dos, décidé à ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention, voulant s'éloigner de lui. Il sentait déjà prêt à craquer, tant les disputes avec Zayn le mettaient toujours sans dessus dessous, le vidaient. Il n'avait pas envie que Race Wars se transforme en véritable champ de bataille.

 

Mais Zayn l'appela :

 

-Tomlinson !

 

Louis soupira, et continua à marcher.

 

-Tomlinson ! Répéta Zayn, un fond d'hystérie dans sa voix.

 

Louis se retourna brusquement.

 

-Peut être que si tu m'appelais par mon prénom, je t'accorderais mon attention.

 

Zayn parut désarçonné un instant, mais la colère reprit le dessus. Il s'approcha rapidement de Louis, l'orage grondant visiblement en lui. Louis vit Harry faire un mouvement vers eux, mais il leva la main pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir.

 

-Les flics ont débarqué chez moi l'autre jour. Tu es au courant ? Ils m'ont humilié, moi, et ma famille, fit Zayn d'une voix acérée et accusatrice. Je me suis fait arrêter. Ils m'ont gardé 48h, pour aucune raison.

 

-Désolé pour toi, dit Louis d'un ton neutre.

 

-Je sais que quelqu'un m'a donné à la police. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'ils font sans dénonciation.

 

Louis le fixa sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 

-Sans doute.

 

-C'était toi, asséna Zayn. C'est _toi_ qui m'as dénoncé.

 

La bouche de Louis s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il resta un moment interdit. Puis il réalisa que Zayn était très sérieux.

 

-Non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, parvint-il à dire.

 

L'idée que Zayn puisse penser ça de lui le dévastait encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ou lui faire ces dernières années.

 

-Menteur, fit Zayn.

 

Louis le poussa, un peu violemment, et il s'en voulut aussitôt, mais c'était un geste incontrôlable. Zayn tituba vaguement en arrière.

 

-Je n'ai jamais dénoncé personne. Je ne dénonce jamais personne, lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Et je te dénoncerais encore moins toi.

 

Des hommes de Zayn commencèrent à se rassembler autour d'eux, et du coin de l'oeil, Louis vit Harry, Perrie, Oli et d'autres essayer d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

 

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu me détestes, après tout, dit Zayn.

 

Louis eut un petit ricanement.

 

-Je ne te déteste pas, Zayn. Ça n'a jamais été le cas, et ça ne le sera jamais.

 

Louis avait ressassé cette pensée tellement de fois dans son esprit que cela lui faisait presque du bien de la formuler à haute voix.

 

-Menteur, répéta faiblement Zayn, mais son visage avait pris une autre expression.

 

-Je ne suis pas le menteur entre nous deux, lança Louis d'une voix dure.

 

Sa phrase flotta quelques instants dans l'air avant que Zayn ne rebondisse.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

 

Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la course et Niall, avec le présent. La conversation avait pris un tour bien plus général et bien plus personnel. Zayn se tenait en face de lui, sans flingue à la main ni ironie défensive, et sa question sonnait comme une vraie question. Peut être que Louis devait saisir le moment, bien que cela lui mette les nerfs à fleur de peau. Même si Zayn allait sans doute l'envoyer se faire voir dans trois secondes.

 

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux. Un attroupement plutôt conséquent les fixait, avide d'assister au dénouement. Il entendait les murmures inquiets ou curieux des gens.

 

-Je ne veux pas faire ça ici, siffla-t-il, si on doit parler... Pas comme ça.

 

Et sans lui demander son avis, il attrapa Zayn par le bras pour les éloigner des autres et l'emmener plus loin sur le gazon entre les pistes de l'aéroport. Une voix anxieuse et familière s'éleva :

 

-Zayn, est-ce que tu veux que je-

 

Zayn se dégagea de la poigne de Louis, lui lançant un regard noir. Mais quand il se tourna vers Liam, qui était sorti de nulle part et semblait prêt à se jeter entre eux pour les empêcher de s'entretuer, il dit, l'air plus apaisé :

 

-C'est bon, Liam.

 

Puis il fit un geste du menton en direction Louis pour lui dire de continuer à avancer.

 

Louis en fut estomaqué. Vraiment ? Ils le faisaient vraiment ? Zayn acceptait de discuter ? Après trois ans ? Maintenant ? Comme ça ? Louis s'attendait à ce que ce soit un mauvais tour, que Zayn sorte une arme pour lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais le métisse avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Ses bras nus à la peau laiteuse couverte de tatouages paraissaient frêles.

 

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence le long de la piste. Louis se sentait nerveux, mais un espoir couvait quelque part dans sa poitrine, aussi.

 

-Tu m'as menti, parce que tu m'as dit que notre amitié résisterait à tout, que tu serais toujours là pour moi, et au premier problème, tu m'as laissé tomber, lâcha-t-il soudain.

 

Louis avait beaucoup évoqué son passé, ces derniers temps. Avant, il reculait à chaque fois, il avait tout enfoui. Mais il se rendait compte maintenant que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure stratégie. Plus il parlait de ce qui s'était passé, plus cela devenait facile. Plus il acceptait le fait que ces ruines faisaient partie de lui, et plus il pouvait espérer refermer ses cicatrices.

 

Zayn était sa cicatrice la plus douloureuse.

 

-Au premier problème ? Fit Zayn d'un ton incrédule en relevant la tête vers lui -mais il n'était pas agressif. Pourquoi tu fais comme si ce n'était qu'un petit accident de parcours ? On parle de la mort de Jawaad !

 

-Le _suicide_ de Jawaad, corrigea Louis, bien que ces mots soient comme une pointe aigue dans sa gorge.

 

Zayn secoua la tête.

 

-Tu crois que ça change quelque chose ?

 

-Je crois que ça change tout, dit doucement Louis.

 

-Pas pour moi. On sait tous les deux que tu es responsable. Je t'avais _dit_ de le laisser en dehors de tes magouilles, je t'avais prévenu...

 

-Il a insisté pour venir...

 

-Et tu aurais dû refuser encore. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire, énonça Zayn.

 

Louis baissa la tête.

 

-Je sais. J'assume ça, d'accord ? Son incarcération était en partie ma faute. Mais sa mort...

 

-Je t'avais pardonné, tu sais, le coupa Zayn. Le fait que Jawaad ait fini en prison à cause de tes conneries. Je m'étais dit que tu n'avais pas voulu ça, et que toi aussi tu avais été condamné, après tout. Mais après... Tu m'avais promis que tu garderais un œil sur lui, que tu ferais tout pour qu'il sorte de là indemne. Tu étais confiant. Tu m'as rassuré, tu as dit que tout irait bien. Tu avais promis.

 

-J'ai essayé, fit Louis et sa voix se brisa.

 

Zayn avait un air torturé sur le visage.

 

-Et quand il est mort, tu as fait comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Tu as arrêté de répondre à mes lettres, tu m'as laissé souffrir tout seul dans mon coin. Tu n'as même pas écrit à la mère de Jawaad, à ma mère, putain, elle t'aimait, tu faisais partie de la famille... Tu nous as laissés avec nos questions et notre incompréhension ! Tu ne parlais plus qu'à Jay, et je sais que tu ne parlais jamais de Jawaad, jamais de moi. Et quand tu es sorti, ça faisait un an que tu m'avais rayé de ta vie, mais je suis venu te voir, je voulais juste des explications. Je voulais entendre de ta bouche ce qui s'était passé. J'étais furieux, je me sentais trahi, je t'en voulais, je sais que j'avais déjà l'air buté, je sais que j'ai été violent, mais au fond... j'étais surtout perdu et blessé. Peut être que j'aurais accepté des explications, si tu t'étais justifié... Si tu avais dit quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Peut être que j'aurais pu... Mais tu as juste- tu as refusé d'en parler. Tu as haussé les épaules. _Tu as haussé les épaules_. Mon frère meurt, mon meilleur ami qui est le seul à connaître les circonstances m'ignore pendant un an, et reste encore plus silencieux en face de moi. Comment tu voulais que je le prenne ?

 

Zayn tourna son regard vers lui après sa tirade, et il avait l'air haineux, mais sincère. Louis détourna les yeux le premier, la gorge nouée.

 

-J'étais incapable de t'en parler, fit Louis, tentant désespérément de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas en parler. Ni à toi, ni à personne. Et c'était trop dur... Je voulais vous protéger de la vérité, en quelque sorte.

 

-Mais on la voulait, la vérité ! Arrête de dire que c'était pour notre bien ! T'étais égoïste, t'as eu aucun égard pour ma famille ou moi. T'étais... indifférent.

 

-C'est pas vrai, s'étrangla Louis. Ce n'était pas ça. Je n'arrive pas à... Tu crois vraiment que je n'en avais rien à foutre ? Que - que j'ai laissé Jawaad s'enfoncer en prison, et que sa mort ne me faisait rien ? Et que je ne tenais plus à toi ? Que je ne voulais plus de vous ? C'est ce que tu as pensé ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

 

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, plantés au milieu de l'herbe, figés.

 

-Oui ?! Répondit Zayn, le regardant comme si Louis se moquait de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je pense d'autre ?

 

-Tu étais mon meilleur ami, asséna Louis. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses. J'aimais Jawaad, presque autant que toi, tu sais ça. Tu me connaissais mieux que personne, alors...

 

La voix de Louis se craquela.

 

-Comment tu as pu penser une chose pareille de moi ? Comment tu as pu ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête ? Ne même pas _essayer_  de comprendre ?

 

-Et comment tu as pu me rejeter comme ça ? Répliqua Zayn.

 

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as rejeté ! S'écria Louis en portant une main à son visage. Est-ce que tu t'es seulement demandé ce qui m'était arrivé à _moi_ , en prison ? Si ça avait été dur, pour moi aussi ? T'as fait ce raisonnement, à un moment ? Tu t'es pas dit que si Jawaad avait préféré se _suicider_ plutôt que de rester là-bas, s'il avait été marqué au point de ne pas vouloir continuer, s'il avait été poussé à une telle extrémité, c'était qu'il vivait un enfer, et que j'étais dans le même ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas dit que j'avais peut être aussi vécu des trucs atroces, des trucs dont je ne voulais pas parler, dont je ne pouvais pas parler ? Bien sûr que je ne t'ai plus contacté en prison, que j'ai plus voulu te voir au parloir après la mort de Jawaad... Je me sentais terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, de ne pas avoir pu stopper la spirale. Et je ne savais pas quoi te dire après ça. Comment on aurait pu parler normalement, nos relations auraient été... Et j'avais peur de ce que tu allais me dire. Crois-moi, je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie... Je me sentais _déjà_ comme un meurtrier. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, vous décrire les souffrances qu'il avait traversées avant de se pendre ? Ça aurait arrangé quoi ? Ça vous aurait enfoncé davantage, merde. Vous m'auriez détesté encore plus. Et puis j'étais pas en état, j'avais pété les plombs... Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça alors que t'avais déjà un deuil à faire. J'ai vraiment voulu te protéger. Et me protéger moi, c'est vrai, je me suis protégé, pour ne pas craquer encore plus, et oui, peut être que c'était égoïste ! Mais j'aurais pas tenu si je m'étais retrouvé en face de toi et ton chagrin, je me serais foutu en l'air aussi sinon, tu comprends ou pas ? Et si je ne t'ai rien expliqué à ma sortie, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas. Je sais que ça sonne absurde, mais je ne pouvais pas, je voulais tout oublier. J'étais- j'étais _brisé_. Tu ne vois pas ?

 

-Tu n'étais pas-

 

-Je n'étais pas quoi ? Cracha Louis.

 

-Tu avais l'air d'aller... bien.

 

Louis eut un rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

 

-Je n'allais pas bien. J'étais en mille morceaux. La prison... Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu aider Jawaad à l'intérieur, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le protéger ? Parce que je n'arrivais déjà pas à me protéger moi-même. Je me suis fait piétiner autant que lui. On m'a menacé, intimidé, frappé, harcelé, violé. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire pour Jawaad ? Tu crois que j'avais du pouvoir là-bas ? Je n'étais rien, j'étais un punching ball, moi aussi. J'étais prêt à prendre toutes les violences à sa place, mais je ne pouvais même pas, je ne pouvais même pas me sacrifier pour lui, parce qu'on n'était pas le même bloc !

 

-Je...

 

-J'avais besoin de toi ! Tu aurais dû voir ! Tu aurais dû savoir ! Je croyais que tu devinerais ce que je n'arrivais pas à formuler ! J'avais besoin de toi pour rester debout et tu m'as repoussé !

 

Les épaules de Zayn s'affaissèrent, comme s'il réalisait un peu, soudain. Louis espérait qu'il réalisait. Que la rancoeur et la trahison étaient venues des deux côtés.

 

-Je n'arrivais pas à voir au-delà de la mort de Jawaad.

 

-Mais les autres ont vu, eux. Perrie a vu. Et tu as refusé de les écouter. Tu as préféré larguer Perrie plutôt que de comprendre pourquoi elle compatissait avec moi. Tu m'as condamné encore plus facilement que le juge, constata Louis, et il savait qu'il pleurait pour de bon, maintenant. Et tu n'as jamais changé d'avis.

 

-Tu ne m'as jamais donné une raison de changer d'avis. Tu n'as jamais rectifié le tir. Toutes nos rencontres se transformaient en confrontations...

 

Zayn s'essuya furieusement les yeux. Louis n'était pas le seul à pleurer, visiblement.

 

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça , chuchota Louis. Mais ça s'est installé, parce que je savais que tu me haïssais, et c'était plus facile de faire comme si je te haïssais aussi, comme si tu m'atteignais pas... Tu as toujours refusé de me donner une seconde chance.

 

Zayn s'essuya encore une fois le visage, un peu voûté, sans regarder Louis. Puis il farfouilla dans la poche de son jean noir pour en extirper un paquet de cigarettes et en tirer une, pour la coincer dans sa bouche. Ses gestes étaient fébriles. Après une hésitation, il tendit le paquet dans la direction de Louis pour lui en proposer. Louis avait ses propres clopes dans sa poche, mais il accepta quand même pour saluer cet infime effort de diplomatie et de politesse de la part de son ex-ami, au cas où cela soit une amorce de réconciliation. Un calumet de la paix, peut être.

 

Ils allumèrent chacun leur cigarette avec leur propre briquet, en silence. Louis prit une bouffée en lançant un regard à la dérobée à Zayn, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Dit finalement le métisse. Des excuses ? Parce que... Je ne le ferai pas.

 

Zayn était probablement trop fier pour ça.

 

-Je ne sais pas, fit Louis en levant la tête vers le ciel bleu. Je suis juste fatigué de la situation actuelle.

 

-On ne peut pas effacer tout ce qu'on a accumulé ces dernières années, chuchota Zayn.

 

-Sans doute pas.

 

Louis ferma les yeux alors qu'un léger vent balayait la chaleur qui inondait la piste.

 

-Mais peut être qu'on peut le laisser derrière nous, maintenant que tout est dit, et commencer quelque chose d'autre.

 

Louis ne savait pas s'il y croyait lui-même, mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter Zayn sur une sentence de mort, sur la constatation que tout était fini.

 

-Tu pourrais, toi ? Fit Zayn. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu m'en veux énormément aussi...

 

Louis n'hésita pas.

 

-Oui, je pourrais. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais je pourrais.

 

Zayn jeta sa cigarette dans l'herbe pour l'écraser sous son talon.

 

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il simplement. Je ne sais pas, Louis.

 

Louis eut comme un coup au cœur. _Je ne sais pas, Louis. Louis._ Zayn avait dit son prénom. Pour la première fois, en trois ans. C'était comme s'il prenait de nouveau en compte son existence et le lien qui les avait unis. Il avait franchi la barrière de l'impersonnel et de la rancune pour reconnaître qu'ils avaient été proches. Pour Louis, cela représentait déjà beaucoup.

 

-C'est déjà plus encourageant qu'un _« non »_ clair et net, pas vrai ? Lança Louis.

 

-Je suppose, fit Zayn, et il avait l'air las, et plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

 

Louis éteignit sa cigarette à son tour, et dans un accord implicite, ils retournèrent lentement vers le centre de Race Wars. Personne n'avait bougé, et tout le monde se tourna vers eux les regardant revenir, en silence. Louis sentait l'ambiance pesante et presque craintive, comme si Zayn et lui étaient des bombes à retardement qui pouvaient encore leur exploser au visage – et ce n'était pas complètement faux. Liam fut le premier à bouger, rejoignant Zayn pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, se rendant apparemment compte qu'il avait été éprouvé par la discussion. Louis s'était toujours demandé ce que Liam ressentait pour Zayn ; s'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux maintenant que l'amitié forte qu'ils avaient déjà lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous dans la même bande. Liam attendait sans doute après Zayn, si ce n'était pas encore fait, même inconsciemment. Louis croisa le regard de Harry, qui avait l'air inquiet, les muscles tendus. Louis voulait être dans ses bras. Mais pas tout de suite.

 

Il adressa un signe de tête à Zayn ; ils n'avaient rien de plus à se dire aujourd'hui, et ils avaient besoin de temps pour laisser retomber les tourments de leur conversation. Et peut être entamer un nouveau chapitre ensuite. Plus tard. Un jour.

 

-Zayn, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le blondinet ?

 

Louis releva la tête. C'était un des motards qui avait parlé. Il avait presque oublié que tout avait commencé parce que Niall avait refusé de laisser sa voiture à Zayn. Il ne savait pas où son ami était passé, mais il allait bien, a priori. Il était juste effrayé et déboussolé. Il reviendrait quand il aurait retrouvé ses esprits. Ce n'était un véritable problème que si les motards le prenaient en chasse et décidaient de lui faire payer son affront.

 

Zayn haussa les épaules. Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers Louis, et il y avait une ombre de sourire sur son visage.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre voiture, lâcha-t-il.

 

Louis se sentit soulagé.

 

 _« Merci »_ , pensa-t-il, et espéra le transmettre à Zayn en lui rendant son regard.

 

-Quoi ? S'exclama le motard qui avait posé la question. Tu vas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? Sérieusement ?

 

Zayn arqua un sourcil en direction de son compagnon.

 

-Un souci avec ça, Luke ?

 

-Oui ! S'exclama Luke. Tu te laisses marcher dessus. Il t'a humilié ! Et ça rejaillit sur nous tous.

 

-C'est juste un gamin qui a eu peur. Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

 

-Mais... Zayn...

 

-Tout le monde sait que j'ai gagné, le coupa Zayn. Ça me suffit.

 

-Pas à moi, objecta son compagnon.

 

-Pff. Tu me fatigues, soupira Zayn en secouant la tête.

 

Et le métisse le planta là, s'éloignant avec Liam. Luke resta figé un instant. Il n'avait pas l'air content ; il avait même l'air furieux. Il finit par partir dans la direction opposée en marmonnant entre ses dents, accompagné de deux ou trois autres types. Louis fronça les sourcils. Zayn aurait dû mieux le remettre à sa place que ça. Imposer sa décision, quitte à être un peu dur. Il n'avait pas vraiment réglé le désaccord. Mais c'était son problème s'il s'aliénait une partie de ses hommes.

 

-Est-ce que ça va ?

 

Harry s'était glissé à ses côtés, encerclant son poignet entre ses doigts. Il avait le réflexe de vouloir le tenir à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Zayn ou qu'il voyait que Louis était mal, et Louis ne s'en plaignait pas. Le contact avec Harry le gardait ancré sur le sol. Au diable les questions que pourraient se poser les pilotes qui les entouraient.

 

-Ouais, souffla Louis. Je suppose.

 

-Vous avez... réglé des choses ?

 

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, confessa Louis. Mais c'était un début.

 

Il se sentait un peu à fleur de peau. Il était secoué par le fait d'avoir révélé à Zayn à quel point il avait mal vécu la prison. Il avait prononcé le mot « viol », ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire même avec Harry, et son ex-ami n'avait pas relevé, mais il se demandait ce qu'il pensait de Louis après ça. S'il le trouvait sale, faible, méprisable. S'il avait compris, s'il compatissait, ou s'il le prenait juste pour un lâche encore plus pathétique que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Louis avait envie de se recroqueviller sous une douche chaude, de se rouler en boule pour se vider l'esprit et se laisser un peu aller. Ou de se mettre au volant de sa voiture et de filer à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre heure pour laisser les échos qui lui collaient à la peau loin derrière lui, se perdant dans l'adrénaline et la vitesse. Comme toujours. Oui, il allait faire ça. Il était à Race Wars, après tout ; ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de mettre ce plan en application.

 

-Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ? Lança-t-il à Harry. Ma voiture, et une piste dégagée.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

 

-Tu fais la course contre moi ? Demanda Louis.

 

-Pour que tu me mettes sur la paille ? Rigola Harry.

 

-On peut parier autre chose que de l'argent... fit Louis avec un clin d'oeil suggestif.

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

 

-Nos voitures ? Dit-il d'un air innocent.

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Ah non. Que plus personne ne mette en jeu sa voiture, pitié, ça n'apporte que des ennuis.

 

-Si je n'avais pas parié ma voiture, on ne serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui, objecta Harry.

 

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Des ennuis.

 

Louis plaisantait, bien sûr, mais Harry sembla tiquer. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, et Louis eut à peine le temps de s'interroger sur sa réaction que son compagnon lui souriait de nouveau. Harry ouvrit la bouche et lâcha crûment :

 

-Si je gagne, je te veux en 69.

 

Mhm.

 

Peut être que Louis allait laisser le gagner, en fait.

 

*

 

A la fin de la journée, Louis se sentait bien. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Niall, mais il faisait confiance à Zayn pour le laisser tranquille. Rien que pouvoir se dire cela le bouleversait. Il pouvait de nouveau faire confiance à Zayn sur quelque chose. C'était presque de la science-fiction. Peut être qu'il avait tort de le faire, peut être que Zayn cherchait juste des moyens plus pervers de le blesser, mais il préférait croire que leur discussion avait été sincère. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient fait un grand pas. En tout cas, personne ne s'était menacé avec une arme, personne ne s'était menacé tout court, et c'était déjà encourageant, comparé à quatre vingt pourcent de ses collisions avec Zayn.

 

-On annule ce soir ou pas ? Lui demanda Calvin alors que Louis sortait de sa Mazda après sa cinquième course -et sa cinquième victoire.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils et fit signe à son ami de parler plus doucement, puis l'emmena à l'écart.

 

-Pourquoi on annulerait ?

 

-Je ne sais pas... On est au milieu de Race Wars... Tu as l'air de vouloir passer du temps avec Harry... Je pensais que peut être tu avais autre chose en tête.

 

Calvin disait n'importe quoi. Il savait que leur coup de ce soir était déterminant, et que c'était peut être leur dernier. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Louis se défile au dernier moment. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et il n'allait pas le faire ce soir entre tous.

 

-Je peux passer du temps avec Harry avant, fit lentement Louis. On ne part pas avant encore plusieurs heures... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

 

Calvin haussa les épaules.

 

-Rien, rien. Tu sais que je te suis quoi que tu décides.

 

-Tu es inquiet ?

 

C'était rare que Calvin émette des doutes avant un braquage comme ça.

 

-Un peu. Mais c'est irrationnel, dit son ami avec un petit rire.

 

-Tu sais que si on réussit ce soir, on pourra prendre notre retraite pour quelque temps.

 

-Ouais, acquiesça Calvin. C'est peut être ça que je suis nerveux en fait. J'ai peur de me faire chier, après, si on arrête les braquages.

 

-Tss. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer quand tu seras en vacances sur une plage au Mexique entouré de belles filles en bikini !

 

-T'as raison, rigola Calvin. Ça nous fera du bien à tous de se faire un peu oublier, hein.

 

Louis hocha la tête. Ils avaient beaucoup tiré sur la corde, ces derniers temps. Il savait que l'affaire des camions avait pris de grosses proportions. Ils devaient retourner un peu dans l'ombre, le temps que ça se calme. Normalement, ils pourraient se le permettre financièrement... Après ce coup-là.

 

-Est-ce que tu vas emmener Harry quelque part ? L'interrogea Calvin.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire.

 

-Peut être. J'aimerais bien. S'il veut. Et s'il peut arrêter de travailler un peu. Mais je ne sais pas, c'est peut être trop important comme proposition pour un début de relation... Je ne veux pas trop me projeter.

 

-Carpe diem ?

 

-Exactement, lança Louis. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais aller faire tout de suite.

 

Une dernière course. Puis, Harry.

 

*

 

Le soir était tombé, les moteurs s'étaient calmés, et Race Wars s'était transformé en rassemblement de fêtards, des enceintes crachant de la musique électro dans tous les coins, des gens déambulant avec des verres et des bouteilles à la main, d'autres se déhanchant doucement sur le rythme des morceaux, d'autres assis autour de feux de camp, rires francs et plaisanteries fusant dans la nuit. Louis se fraya un chemin au milieu de l'atmosphère animée pour retrouver Harry, qui était en grande conversation avec Lottie.

 

Il se sentait bien.

 

Il attrapa la main de Harry, murmurant à son oreille, et le tira avec lui jusqu'à une des caravanes présentes sur le site de Race Wars, qui appartenait à Hector et qui ne servait pas à grand chose à part entreposer du matériel de tuning et de la nourriture. Louis savait qu'elle était vide, que Hector ne lui dirait rien, et qu'ils pouvaient faire bon usage du lit à l'intérieur. Louis plaqua Harry contre la paroi de la caravane, cachés dans l'ombre, et il captura ses lèvres, saisissant son cou pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps, leurs langues se caressant doucement. Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et glissa sa main sous le tee shirt de Louis pour effleurer la peau de ses reins, descendant ensuite pour passer une main dans son jean, glissant ses doigts jusque sous l'élastique de son boxer. Ils éveillaient des frissons là où ils dessinaient les courbes de son corps. Louis détacha leurs bouches pour pousser un petit soupir, puis enfouit juste sa tête dans le cou de Harry, jouant avec ses cheveux d'une main. Harry remonta ses mains pour l'envelopper dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacés contre la caravane, se respirant juste. C'était intime, et tendre, et Louis se sentait presque plus ému qu'excité.

 

Puis Harry le prit par le bras, ouvrit la porte de la caravane et le remorqua à l'intérieur, et l'excitation prit le dessus. La porte claqua derrière eux. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui coinça Louis contre le mur, appuyant ses paumes des deux côtés de son corps, levant une main pour effleurer ses tétons à travers le coton de son tee shirt, d'abord doucement ; puis les saisissant entre ses doigts pour les toucher plus fermement. Les tétons de Louis durcirent immédiatement, une vague de plaisir fusant dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration eut un sursaut.

 

-Louis... J'ai envie de te faire... Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

 

La voix de Harry sonnait fort, presque brutale dans le silence de la caravane obscure. Louis émit un bruit désapprobateur, et il saisit les poignets de Harry, les immobilisant.

 

-Il me semble que c'est moi qui aie remporté notre course, fit Louis. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider. C'est moi qui devrais donner les ordres.

 

Il lui semblait que les yeux de Harry brillaient dans la pénombre, mais c'était probablement juste l'effet de son propre désir.

 

-Je suis tout prêt à te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux, exhala Harry. Tant que ça mène à moins de vêtements et à mes mains sur ton corps.

 

Harry fit un pas en arrière, se détachant de Louis pour le regarder une minute, et Louis sentit la chaleur déferler sur lui alors qu'il restait contre le mur avec les yeux aigus et impatients de Harry qui détaillaient son corps, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, comme si Louis était quelque chose de surnaturel et de renversant. Plusieurs de ses précédents partenaires avaient dit qu'ils le trouvaient très beau ; d'autres qu'il était vraiment bon au lit ; un ou deux avaient avoué qu'il était leur meilleur coup ; un avait murmuré qu'il savait comment rendre fou un garçon ; mais Louis ne s'était jamais vraiment senti autant désiré et respecté à la fois qu'avec Harry. Même s'ils n'avaient pas franchi la limite pour se considérer comme un couple, Louis savait que cela aurait été différent avec lui. Il n'aimait pas tellement faire de comparaisons, mais dans ce cas-là, elles rendaient évident le fait que ce qu'il avait avec Harry comptait bien plus. Parce que Louis savait pourquoi tout était plus intense avec Harry – pas seulement parce que celui-ci était visiblement doué pour le sexe. Il ne se conduisait pas comme ça avec un coup d'un soir ou un plan cul quelconque. Louis vivait le sexe d'une telle façon dans un seul cas : quand il y avait des sentiments qui entraient en jeu.

 

Louis tendit la main pour attraper Harry par un passant de son jean et l'attirer de nouveau près de lui, entourant son épaule d'un bras, laissant Harry appuyer son front contre la sienne. Il ouvrit son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, taquinant le sexe durci de Harry à travers son boxer, avec le bout de ses doigts, puis passa la dernière barrière en enroulant sa paume autour de son membre. Il fit quelques va et vient, plus pour la forme que pour entamer vraiment quelque chose, mais Harry gémit dans son cou, se collant plus à Louis, crispant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 

Louis retira sa main de son boxer et la remonta légèrement pour caresser son ventre, faisant frissonner Harry. Puis celui-ci entraîna Louis avec lui vers le lit, qui prenait plus de la moitié de l'espace réduit et encombré de la caravane. Ils durent dégager les affaires qui s'entassaient dessus, jetant plus ou moins tout sur le sol sans vraiment faire attention, et roulant finalement sur le matelas. Harry se retrouva au dessus de Louis, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Louis se souleva pour aller à sa rencontre, arquant légèrement son dos. Harry se redressa pour faire passer son tee shirt par-dessus sa tête, et descendit le long du corps de Louis pour lui retirer soigneusement ses Vans et ses chaussettes, embrassant sa cheville, là où Louis s'était tatoué un petit triangle noir, discret mais lourd de sens. Harry en profita pour se débarrasser de ses propres chaussures, puis il s'attaqua au jean de Louis, le faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses pour le laisser allongé sur le lit en boxer. Harry se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de lui, restant à moitié habillé ; il glissa une cuisse entre les jambes écartées de Louis et le tissu un peu rêche de son jean frotta contre l'érection de Louis à peine protégée par son sous-vêtement, lui arrachant un grognement, tandis que Harry dévorait la peau de son cou.

 

-Tu es... Pourquoi tu portes toujours ton tee shirt ? Protesta Harry en tirant sur le tissu.

 

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire et se redressa tant bien que mal pour l'aider à enlever son haut, puis se laissa de nouveau aller contre les oreillers, caressant les avant bras de Harry et le regardant passer ses mains sur ses côtes.

 

Ils n'avaient pas allumé les lampes de la caravane, éclairés seulement par les fragments de feux et de projecteurs qui venaient de l'extérieur. La musique étouffée qui tournait toujours ronronnait comme un arrière-plan lointain ; Louis ne pouvait pas reconnaître quelle chanson jouait et n'avait pas envie de se concentrer dessus, mais elle installait un rythme étouffé qui l'apaisait, résonnant doucement dans ses membres.

 

Harry déposa un baiser sur son ventre et baissa lentement son boxer, Louis secouant ses jambes pour le faire tomber sur le sol. Il se retrouva complètement nu alors que Harry portait toujours son jean, mais aucune timidité ou pudeur ne vinrent changer la saveur du moment. Louis se sentait confiant. Harry pouvait tout voir de lui. Même tout prendre de lui. Louis voulait lui donner.

 

-Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, fit Harry en embrassant son épaule.

 

Louis était supposé avoir le contrôle de leur rapport, pari oblige, mais il avait envie de tout ce dont Harry avait envie, au fond, et il acquiesça sans réfléchir, l'émotion dans la formulation de la Harry picotant son estomac.

 

Celui-ci s'installa sur les coudes pour plonger sa tête entre les jambes de Louis. Celui-ci bougea instinctivement les jambes quand sa bouche s'enroula autour de son sexe, relevant un peu ses genoux, sentant un tremblement saisir tout son corps. Harry le suça lentement, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Louis pour le maintenir en place. Louis inclina le menton pour le regarder, regarder ses joues se creuser et se teinter de couleur, visible même dans la pénombre. Les bruits d'humidité et de la respiration heurtée de Louis se mélangèrent aux échos de la musique dehors.

 

Harry ne s'arrêta pas, le gardant dans sa bouche comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de reprendre son souffle, gardant une cadence presque paresseuse, sans urgence, pressant sa langue sur la veine sensible qui courait le long du membre de Louis. Louis sentait déjà la brûlure monter, monter dans son bas-ventre, irrépressible, et il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur le lit, entrouvrant la bouche.

 

-Bordel, Harry, je...

 

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, puis le suça plus fortement, le faisant glisser un peu dans sa gorge, qui se contracta autour de Louis. Louis haleta, sentant un filet de sueur naître dans son dos. Harry leva la main pour effleurer ses testicules, et Louis gémit. Harry se recula un peu pour se concentrer sur le bout de son sexe, son pouce caressant la base.

 

Louis sentait que s'il s'abandonnait vraiment à la sensation, s'il laissait la vision de Harry envahir ses rétines et lui retourner l'esprit, il pourrait jouir dans un futur très proche. Il pourrait laisser venir l'apogée très facilement. Mais il ne voulait pas.

 

-Harry, souffla-t-il alors que la pression de l'arrivée d'un orgasme s'intensifiait. Harry, attends...

 

Harry laissa son sexe glisser d'entre ses lèvres.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Sa voix était rauque, mais prévenante.

 

-Je crois que je veux... Tu sais... Tu pourrais me baiser, cette fois.

 

Le dire de façon un peu brutale et détachée était le seul moyen pour Louis de masquer son fond de nervosité. Harry le fixa, longuement l'air frappé de surprise, puis hésitant.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

 

-Je croyais que c'était moi qui donnais les ordres, plaisanta Louis.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-C'est différent. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel acte sexuel, pour toi... Tu es sûr de te sentir...prêt ?

 

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un puceau effrayé, fit Louis en roulant des yeux.

 

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et c'est pas grave si tu as un peu peur.

 

-Mais je n'ai pas peur, murmura Louis. Je sais que tu me feras aimer ça à nouveau.

 

-C'est une grosse responsabilité, fit Harry avec un rire bref.

 

-Mais non, je ne te mets aucune pression. C'est pas si important. Fais juste comme quand tu domines habituellement avec d'autres gens.

 

-Tu n'es pas les _autres gens_ , Louis. Je tiens réellement à toi. Bien sûr que c'est important... murmura Harry.

 

Louis l'attira dans un baiser, enroulant une de ses jambes autour de lui. L'érection de Harry frotta contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et Louis la voulait ailleurs.

 

-Il y a une seule chose... fit-il en détachant leurs lèvres.

 

Harry leva sa main pour caresser son visage.

 

-Dis-moi.

 

Louis se sentait un peu embarrassé mais il préférait prévenir plutôt que se sentir mal et tout arrêter à un moment crucial.

 

-La position... Je ne veux pas être dos à toi. Au moins pour cette fois... Je ne me foutrai pas à quatre pattes ce soir, quoi. Non que ça me dérange sur le principe, mais tu vois-

 

-Je comprends très bien, le coupa Harry.

 

Louis savait que même si Harry le prenait par derrière, cela n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé en prison, mais il avait la vague angoisse que quelque chose pendant le sexe ne déclenche des flashbacks de moments désagréables et gâche tout, et il voulait éviter tout ce qui serait susceptible d'établir un parallèle trop lourd.

 

-Je m'en fiche un peu, sinon, tant que je peux voir ton visage... ajouta Louis. Si ça te va ?

 

-C'est ce que j'aurais fait naturellement, de toute façon, avoua Harry. Je sais que ça ne se voit pas forcément, mais je suis assez branché sexe classique et romantique. Missionnaire, tout ça. Ça me va parfaitement.

 

-Content qu'on soit sur la même page, sourit Louis.

 

Il était quand même un peu tendu, et il voyait que Harry pouvait le sentir.

 

-Tu sais... On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui, suggéra Harry. On peut... commencer à te réhabituer à l'idée. Et continuer seulement si tu le sens.

 

-Pas sûr que quelques doigts me satisfassent vraiment...

 

Harry redescendit entre ses jambes. L'érection de Louis était un peu redescendue, et Harry donna quelques coups de langue pour le stimuler de nouveau un peu, le faisant soupirer. Puis il écarta fermement ses jambes et lui fit plier ses genoux, prenant son temps, pour que Louis puisse l'arrêter s'il le voulait, sans doute. Il plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules, exposant Louis à ses yeux brûlants.

 

-Et si j'utilise autre chose ?

 

Louis hocha la tête. Harry y alla très lentement, se contentant de déposer des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de Louis pendant un moment, avant d'effleurer son entrée de son souffle, et de finalement l'embrasser là. Il donna un seul coup de langue, testant la réaction de Louis. Le corps de celui-ci se tendit immédiatement, sans qu'il puisse maîtriser. Il n'était plus habitué à la sensation. Harry recula tout de suite.

 

-Ça va ?

 

-Je. _Oui_. Ça fait longtemps, c'est tout.

 

-Je continue ?

 

-S'il te plaît, fit Louis en appuyant plus fermement ses talons sur le dos de Harry alors que celui-ci se penchait de nouveau.

 

Il traça des cercles lents autour de son entrée, puis alterna entre petites touches et grands coups de langue jusqu'à la base de son sexe, mettant de la salive partout, et putain, putain. _Putain_. Louis avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait être bon. Il n'avait laissé personne l'approcher ici depuis si longtemps et il avait oublié. Mais il se doutait que cela venait aussi du partenaire. Il savait que Harry ferait ça correctement, il savait qu'il pouvait- _Putain_. Au fond, Louis ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il pouvait encore être excité à ce point en prenant cette place dans un rapport. Il pensait que son passé avait plus ou moins ruiné ça pour lui, que cela serait passable, au mieux. Mais il avait des espoirs avec Harry, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Harry glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le coller encore plus à sa bouche, l'encourageant à bouger contre lui. Il cessa pour demander de nouveau, les lèvres humides :

 

-Ça va toujours ?

 

Louis répondit par un gémissement et tendit les mains pour tirer sur ses cheveux, faisant grogner Harry et le poussant à se remettre à le lécher. C'était bon, et cela commençait à résonner dans son abdomen. Puis Harry pointa sa langue pour le pénétrer franchement, et Louis ne put empêcher ses hanches de sursauter, s'empalant davantage dessus.

 

-Oh mon dieu, balbutia-t-il.

 

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa respiration s'emballant et ses joues brûlant comme jamais. Ses orteils se crispèrent. Il détacha ses doigts des cheveux de Harry pour aller les enrouler dans les draps, malmenant le tissu entre ses mains tremblantes. Juste comme quand il le suçait, Harry continua à bouger sa langue à l'intérieur de lui régulièrement et calmement, dans une parfaite maîtrise, sans s'arrêter, sans jamais s'arrêter. Louis murmurait _« encore, plus »_ , sans pouvoir se retenir, comme une litanie brisée, mais il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Harry anticipait ce qu'il voulait. Les oreilles de Louis bourdonnaient, emplies par son souffle démultiplié et le bruissement des draps, et il faillit manquer la question que Harry lui posait avec insistance :

 

-Lou ? Tu veux un doigt ? Louis, je le fais seulement si tu-

 

Louis le regarda. Il avait un sachet de lubrifiant à la main, qu'il sortait sans doute d'une de ses poches. Louis était content de sortir avec un garçon prévoyant.

 

- _Oui_ , articula Louis. Oui, putain, Harry, allez...

 

Harry glissa doucement son index à l'intérieur de Louis, à côté de sa langue, et malgré ses précautions, c'était déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien eu depuis plusieurs années. Mais Louis sentit à peine la brûlure et la légère douleur, déjà bien détendu, et trop perdu dans le plaisir. Harry chercha immédiatement son point sensible, enfonçant son doigt plus profondément, ne voulant sans doute pas laisser le temps à Louis de paniquer si jamais il avait un peu mal. Lorsqu'il le trouva, le corps de Louis fut parcouru d'un spasme. Harry se mit à frotter incessamment à cet endroit, et retira sa langue pour aller sucer le bout du sexe dans sa bouche. Puis, sans prévenir cette fois -heureusement, Louis n'était pas en sucre non plus- il ajouta un second doigt, écartant doucement les parois de Louis dans un mouvement de ciseau. Puis il pressa les deux doigts sur sa prostate, ne bougeant même pas, appuyant juste, tout en prenant plus de son sexe dans sa bouche.

 

Louis cria.

 

-Je suis proche, balbutia-t-il, sa vision troublée par le plaisir. Harry, je vais- han. _Harry_.

 

Harry redoubla d'efforts, bougeant ses doigts en lui de plus en plus rapidement et le faisant glisser plus loin dans sa gorge. Louis voulut protester, lui demander d'arrêter et de le prendre pour de vrai, mais il atteignit la jouissance avant que les mots aient pu quitter sa bouche, la pression explosant dans son bas-ventre.

 

-Oh mon dieu, répétait-il alors que son corps convulsait un peu sur le lit, des décharges électriques secouant tous ses membres. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, putain.

 

Harry avala son sperme, et laissa les jambes de Louis glisser de ses épaules, permettant à celui-ci de se tordre et se recroqueviller sur le matelas sous l'effet de son orgasme, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller humide de sueur, les yeux clos.

 

Quand Louis reprit ses esprit et rouvrit les paupières, il vit Harry en train de se baisser furieusement son propre jean, le jetant sur le sol avec son boxer, l'air fébrile et dépassé, sans quitter Louis des yeux. Harry enroula une main autour de son propre sexe, et haleta en continuant à le contempler, sans que Louis sache s'il cherchait à se faire venir ou au contraire à se retenir.

 

-Baise-moi, lâcha Louis d'une voix rauque et épuisée.

 

Il releva de nouveau les genoux, comme une invitation. La respiration de Harry eut un sursaut, sa main se crispant sur son érection. Mon dieu, il se touchait avec les doigts qui étaient en Louis quelques instants auparavant. C'était excitant. Louis était de nouveau excité. Et complètement détendu, et ouvert. Il voulait continuer. Il le voulait vraiment.

 

-Louis, tu es-

 

-Oui, je suis sûr.

 

Harry resta figé, et Louis répéta.

 

- _Baise-moi_ , allez.

 

-Je préfère dire « _faire l'amour »_ , répliqua Harry après un temps.

 

Louis secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

 

-Dis ce que tu veux, tant que tu fais quelque chose.

 

Harry se pencha pour passer ses doigts sur son entrée et glisser le bout à l'intérieur, comme pour vérifier.

 

-Je suis prêt, insista Louis.

 

-D'accord, d'accord. Du calme.

 

Harry bougea trop lentement à son goût, mais il se pencha finalement pour récupérer le préservatif qu'il avait sorti avec le lubrifiant et le dérouler sur son sexe.

 

-Je suis assez imposant, prévint Harry en s'installant entre ses jambes.

 

Comme si Louis ne connaissait pas encore la taille de son sexe vu toutes les fois où il l'avait touché.

 

-Vantard, murmura-t-il.

 

-C'est juste pour te-

 

-Je sais, l'interrompit Louis. S'il te plaît, maintenant, tu peux … ?

 

Harry l'embrassa, passant sa main sur sa joue, et n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser tandis qu'il le pénétrait, avalant les soupirs de Louis. Puis il se détacha de sa bouche une fois complètement à l'intérieur, et regarda Louis droit dans les yeux. Louis se drapa autour de lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à lui, profitant de la sensation de leurs corps liés.

 

Pas de flashbacks désagréables. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Rien. Son corps comme son coeur faisaient la différence.

 

-Tu es parfait, murmura Harry, qui se tenait le plus immobile possible en attendant que Louis se sente tout à fait à l'aise.

 

Louis admirait son self-control, et il l'en remerciait silencieusement.

 

-Allez, dit-il faiblement.

 

Harry commença à bouger en lui, lentement mais de façon régulière, cherchant le meilleur angle pour Louis. Quand il le trouva et accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, Louis se cambra contre lui, et il sentit une larme déborder de son œil pour dégouliner sur sa joue écarlate, à cause de la sensation et peut être un peu de l'émotion. C'était trop, mais dans le meilleur sens du terme.

 

-C'est toi qui es parfait, dit-il tout bas, plus pour lui-même.

 

Harry saisit son visage entre ses mains pour joindre de nouveau leurs lèvres.

 

*

 

Harry ne se réveilla pas lorsque Louis se dégagea des couvertures pour se lever. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et le regarda. Il avait l'air paisible, mais épuisé. C'était sans doute un peu la faute de Louis, qui lui avait demandé de refaire l'amour après la première fois, plus sauvagement, maintenant certain que rien ne pouvait être meilleur sur cette terre, et se demandant comment il avait pu le mettre de côté si longtemps -non que Harry ait beaucoup protesté. Louis aussi était un peu fatigué par le sexe, et par la longue journée remplie de courses et d'émotions, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait terminée pour lui. Il tiendrait le coup ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une nuit blanche. Il était content que Harry dorme comme une souche, parce qu'il préférait qu'il ne le voit pas partir et ne pose donc pas de questions.

 

Louis se rhabilla en silence, grimaçant un peu à cause des courbatures, mais il devrait faire avec. Coucher avec Harry dans cette position juste avant une attaque n'était peut être la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue, mais il ne pouvait pas regretter.

 

Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry, décidant de lui envoyer un texto pour quand il émergerait du sommeil -à moins qu'il dorme d'une traite toute la nuit et que Louis puisse se glisser dans ses bras au matin comme si de rien n'était.

 

_J'avais quelque chose à régler. Merci pour ce soir. Je te vois demain. x_

 

Louis sortit de la caravane et referma avec précaution la porte derrière lui.

 

Dehors, la fête battait toujours son plein, même si la musique était un peu moins forte et la foule moins dense. Certains restaient debout jusqu'à ce que la deuxième journée de courses commence, certains dormaient dans leur voiture, certains rentraient chez eux et revenaient le lendemain. Louis avait une démarche un peu étrange et il espérait que personne ne remarque. Pour sûr, il avait senti la taille _« assez imposante »_ de Harry passer.

 

-Vous êtes prêts à y aller ? Lança-t-il en rejoignant son groupe d'amis.

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour se tourner vers lui et acquiescer dans un bel accord.

 

-On t'attendait juste, nous, répliqua Calvin. Tu avais l'air assez _occupé_.

 

-Ouais, ouais, fit Louis, faussement agacé. Tout le monde sait ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est bien rigolo, allez, hop, next.

 

Lottie était là, une bière à la main, assise près du feu, et elle s'approcha de Louis au moment où celui-ci ouvrait la porte de sa Mazda.

 

-Où est Harry ?

 

-Il dort, répondit Louis.

 

-Oh.

 

Lottie se rongeait un ongle, comme si elle était nerveuse.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lot' ? Demanda Louis.

 

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller, fit brusquement sa sœur.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tout va bien se passer.

 

Sa sœur lui attrapa le bras.

 

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. S'il te plaît... Tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

 

-On prépare ce coup là depuis des mois, dit Louis. Ça sera le dernier pendant un moment, je te le jure. J'achèterai la maison à Maman avec les économies, et je te payerai le voyage que tu veux, OK ?

 

-Mais, je... Je suis un peu inquiète, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes allés loin, ces derniers temps.

 

-C'est pour ça que c'est la dernière fois.

 

Lottie finit par le lâcher, et croisa les bras, une moue sur le visage. Louis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 

-A tout à l'heure ! Lança-t-il avec de s'asseoir dans sa voiture - _aie_ \- et de mettre le contact.

 

Louis démarra, regardant sa sœur s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur.

 

Ils passèrent par le Racer's Edge pour récupérer les Honda qu'ils avaient garées derrière en prévision, enlevant les bâches et vérifiant leur matériel. Louis ne voulait plus les garder chez lui pour l'instant.

 

-Louis... Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Oli. Pour ce soir, je veux dire.

 

Louis écarta les bras d'un air incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était un gag ? D'où cela sortait ? Il voulait bien prendre en compte des avis opposés au sien, mais là, ce n'était rien de rationnel.

 

-Mais vous avez quoi tous aujourd'hui ? C'est comme les autres fois !

 

-Je ne le sens pas, marmonna Oli.

 

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça sans Niall, dit doucement Perrie.

 

Louis se tourna vers elle.

 

-Toi aussi ? S'écria-t-il.

 

Perrie haussa les épaules. Calvin avait les yeux fixés sur le goudron.

 

-Les gars, c'est... Je comprends que vous en ayez marre. Que vous ayez peur. Mais c'est le dernier avant un moment, peut être pour toujours. Il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeu. Après, on va tous se dorer la pilule sur une plage. Promis. Vous êtes avec moi ?

 

-Bien sûr, Lou, dit Calvin.

 

Perrie et Oli lui sourirent.

 

-Alors on y va. Perrie, tu seras à ma gauche. Même configuration que d'habitude, sinon. Allumez bien les talkies walkies. Le camion passera vers 6h dans les environs de Hemet.

 

*

 

Peut être que Louis aurait dû écouter ses proches, autant de signes que cette fois n'était justement pas comme les autres fois. Mais il était trop tard pour faire autre chose que gérer la situation présente.

 

Tout avait bien commencé ; ils avaient trouvé et encerclé le camion facilement, Louis et Calvin se positionnant devant le véhicule, toit ouvert, pour pouvoir lancer le harpon dans le siège passager du camion.

 

Calvin avait raté une première fois sa cible.

 

-C'est bon, tout est dégagé, pas de flics, avait crié Oli dans son talkie walkie en regardant ses radars. Tu peux réessayer.

 

Calvin avait lancé le harpon une seconde fois, l'accrochant solidement au dossier. Louis le surveillait d'un coin de l'oeil tout en maintenant la voiture à la bonne allure, ralentissant pour l'approcher au maximum de l'avant du camion. Calvin avait clippé la corde à sa ceinture, et rampé sur l'arrière de la voiture pour se hisser sur le camion. Généralement, ensuite, maîtriser le chauffeur était facile. Il y avait l'effet de surprise et la panique qui jouaient en leur faveur, et au pire, ils avaient des fléchettes empoisonnées qui expédiaient dans l'inconscience.

 

Mais cette fois, le conducteur n'était ni surpris, ni paniqué.

 

Louis aperçut l'énorme fusil pointé vers le pare-brise un peu trop tard.

 

-Calvin ! Cria-t-il, l'angoisse le percutant immédiatement. Calvin, reviens !

 

Mais Calvin ne l'entendait pas, déjà prêt à sauter sur le camion.

 

-Cal, rentre dans la voiture !

 

Calvin sauta sur le capot du camion au moment où le conducteur tirait un premier coup. Louis regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son ami avait évité la balle, mais s'était raccroché tant bien que mal au camion, la corde enroulée autour de son poignet, et semblait sur le point de glisser. Quand il tenta de monter, s'agrippant avec peine au bouchon du radiateur, le chauffeur tira de nouveau, le ratant de peu. Calvin glissa de nouveau.

 

-On a un problème ! Le gars a une arme ! Lança Louis dans son talkie-walkie.

 

-On se casse, on doit le sortir de là et on se casse, répondit immédiatement Oli.

 

Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Les camionneurs n'avaient jamais d'arme, en tout cas pas aussi lourdes, merde. Une arme de poing, à la rigueur, mais pas... ça. Le type pouvait facilement faire sauter la tête de Calvin, qui était en position de faiblesse et qui pendait littéralement contre la carrosserie, ballotté sans pouvoir trouver de prise. Il pouvait tous les abattre, s'il restait dans sa ligne de mire.

 

Louis ralentit pour se retrouver sur le côté du camion, de façon à pouvoir récupérer Calvin, sortant son corps par la vitre, tenant son volant d'une main.

 

-Sors-moi de là ! Cria Calvin.

 

-Redresse-toi et saute !

 

Louis lui tendit la main.

 

-Détache toi de la corde ! Lança-t-il.

 

Calvin tendit le bras vers lui, accroché de l'autre au capot, mais il avait l'air coincé.

 

-J'arrive pas à me décrocher !

 

-Mais si, tu peux le faire !

 

A ce moment, le chauffeur tira de nouveau, cette fois en direction de Louis. La balle fit voler en éclats le phare gauche de la voiture et la déstabilisa, le forçant à reprendre le volant des deux mains.

 

-Lou ! Fit Perrie dans le talkie-walkie. Je m'avance pour le distraire !

 

Elle doubla rapidement le camion et se plaça devant lui, roulant en zig zag pour attirer son attention. Mais le type tira une nouvelle fois, explosant son pare-brise arrière, et Perrie s'éloigna. Louis se remit à la hauteur de Calvin.

 

-Essaye encore ! Lui hurla-t-il.

 

-Je ne peux pas me dégager du câble, putain !

 

A ce moment, le chauffeur appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant perdre son équilibre à Calvin qui alla s'écraser contre la portière du camion, toujours accroché au harpon. Il avait sans doute espéré le faire tomber. Louis resta à la hauteur de son ami, mais celui-ci n'était désormais suspendu que par son bras, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, un grimace de douleur sur le visage. Le câble le blessait, rentrant dans sa peau, et le sang coulait déjà abondamment le long de son bras.

 

Louis ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

-J'arrive pas à dégager mon bras, gémit Calvin.

 

Il se raccrocha à la portière, mais le camionneur continua de tirer, le visant à travers des trous dans la carrosserie. Calvin cria en retombant, et Louis était quasiment sûr qu'il avait pris une balle dans l'épaule en plus de l'état préoccupant de son bras blessé.

 

Louis s'approcha encore une fois, deux fois, pour tenter de l'attraper, mais ils rencontraient à chaque fois le même problème. Une balle vint crever un pneu de la voiture, ce qui fit faire un écart à Louis.

 

-Louis ! Appela Calvin, l'air paniqué.

 

Louis essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule.

 

-Louis !

 

-Attends une seconde !

 

-Louis, fit Perrie, je vais essayer de le récupérer. Ecarte toi !

 

Louis jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur et la vit remonter le long du camion avant de carrément passer dessous d'un geste habile, pour se retrouver du bon côté. Mais le conducteur tourna brutalement son volant pour venir la percuter.

 

Louis vit la voiture de son amie être éjectée de la route, et faire un tonneau, roulant hors de sa vue.

 

-Perrie ! Oh non, fit Louis en sentant l'inquiétude lui tordre l'estomac. Putain, Pez.

 

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu envisager comme problèmes possibles lors d'un braquage. Il avait deux de ses compagnons en danger de mort, maintenant.

 

-Oli ! Va aider Perrie ! Sors la de là ! Débita Louis dans son talkie-walkie.

 

-Compris, je m'en occupe ! Vas-y ! Cria son ami en faisant immédiatement demi-tour, sans même ralentir.

 

Ils étaient tous des as du volant. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à les protéger dans le cas d'une résistance forcenée du chauffeur.

 

-Je la vois ! Dit Oli dans le talkie-walkie. Récupère Calvin !

 

Mais la Honda de Louis était dans un sale état, et il ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore tenir. Il peinait déjà à se maintenir à une allure assez rapide.

 

Le chauffeur tira encore. La balle toucha Calvin à la hanche, qui se tordit de souffrance.

 

Louis avait la gorge nouée, tentant de réfléchir. Putain, c'était sa faute. Tout le monde avait senti que les choses allaient mal tourner, et lui n'avait pas pris ça en compte. Il avait tout ignoré. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il ne savait même pas si Perrie allait bien. Si elle s'était tuée, Louis ne se le pardonnerait jamais, jamais.

 

-Louis ! Fit désespérément Calvin.

 

-Je ne te laisse pas ! Répondit Louis en essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Tiens bon ! Je ne te laisse pas !

 

Mais Louis était tout seul, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait les sortir de là.

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) SUSPENSE lol.
> 
> Pour visualiser la scène de poursuite, regardez la dernière attaque de camion de Fast & Furious, j'ai tout repris ! 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture et la fin ne devrait pas trop trop tarder j'espère <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accrochez vos ceintures, la fin est très... rapide et furieuse (hahahaha) :)  
> Je vous demande aussi d'être très bon public, parce que la crédibilité de l'histoire est un peu passée par dessus bord lol. Plus rien ne tient debout, vous allez sûrement vous dire "bon, là, quand même, ils ne devraient pas s'en sortir" ou "pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça", mais alors déjà ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est le film qui part en n'importe quoi, et ensuite, j'ai fait ça pour ne tuer aucun personnage (bon, il y a un mort, mais on s'en fout) et vous devez me baiser les pieds pour ça. =P 
> 
> Warning : un peu de violence et un accident de voiture. Mais supportable, je pense. 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

 

 

                                                                                                                             

                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

Harry avait perdu l'habitude de se réveiller seul, et il se rendit compte de l'absence de Louis contre son corps avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, des courbes contre lesquelles il se lovait inconsciemment dans son sommeil, et du manque de chaleur. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était déjà un poil trop tard.

 

Il se redressa immédiatement dans l'obscurité, dans un mouvement si brusque qu'il en eut un vertige, luttant pour se dégager du drap, secouant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, et appela d'une voix hésitante :

 

-Louis ?

 

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Son petit ami n'était plus dans la caravane, c'était certain.

 

Harry se pencha par réflexe pour saisir son téléphone dans son jean, et tomba sur un message de Louis. Celui-ci lui disait qu'il avait _« quelque chose à régler »_. Harry soupira en laissant retomber sa tête sur ses poings fermés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Louis lui faisait le coup, et Harry avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était une formulation vague pour désigner une activité illégale quelconque. Ou plutôt non, pas quelconque. Louis parlait d'une attaque de camion. C'était une évidence. Louis allait de nouveau s'en prendre à un routier. Ce soir. Maintenant. Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait bien saisi qu'il préparait quelque chose en le voyant discuter avec Calvin, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était si proche. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé distraire par... Par _Louis_. Par ses yeux, sa voix, son rire, son corps, les frissons qu'il éveillait chez lui, la vision de son visage illuminé par la concentration au volant d'une voiture, les murmures brisés qu'il laissait échapper pendant le sexe. Harry était absorbé par Louis tout entier, chaque détail, sauf la partie qui aurait dû l'intéresser au départ : ses délits.

 

Putain, comment Harry avait-il pu ne pas remarquer son départ ? Comment avait-il pu avoir le sommeil aussi lourd ? Comment Louis s'était-il levé et habillé sans que Harry ne perçoive ses mouvements ? Comment avait-il pu être assez discret pour échapper à ses sens aiguisés par plusieurs années de travail au sein du FBI ?

 

Louis était parti depuis plusieurs heures et il pouvait être à des centaines de kilomètres de Los Angeles, maintenant.

 

Harry ne valait décidément rien comme agent. En toute objectivité. Le fiasco vers lequel il se précipitait avec cette affaire rendrait peut être quand même service à la société, au moins, quitte à ne pas lui rendre service à lui. Il était tout simplement incompétent. Il s'était sans doute trompé de carrière.

 

Non que Harry soit toujours vraiment dans une logique d'enquêteur.

 

Au contraire, ce matin, il avait pris la décision de dire au FBI qu'il refusait de continuer l'affaire, et le plus vite possible. De laisser tomber. De se faire volontairement radier, puis de disparaître. De cesser ce double double jeu ridicule : Harry était censé prétendre être l'ami de Louis pour aider le FBI, et maintenant il prétendait aider le FBI tout en étant l'amant de Louis et en tentant de le garder en sécurité -c'était un imbroglio impossible, et qui devait cesser. Il avait aussi prévu d'avertir Louis qu'il était dans la ligne de mire de la police, et de lui demander -le supplier, s'il le fallait- d'arrêter ses braquages. Naïvement, peut être, il espérait pouvoir lui faire comprendre le danger sans lui révéler la vérité sur d'où il tenait ses informations. Il espérait que Louis le croit sur parole, et les emmène loin d'ici. Qu'il ne sache jamais que Harry l'avait dupé au début de leur rapprochement, et qu'il n'ait aucune raison de le rejeter. Peut être que c'était malhonnête, et injuste pour Louis, et légèrement utopique. Mais Harry avait réellement espéré que renoncer au FBI lui permettrait au moins de garder Louis.

 

Maintenant, tout était compromis. Louis s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, et Harry était obligé de s'impliquer. Pour le sauver, il allait certainement devoir se découvrir. James lui avait envoyé des détails sur les mesures prises pour contrer le trafic de Louis, et Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir. Louis ne pouvait pas être au courant ; personne ne pouvait être au courant, à part quelqu'un relié de très près à l'enquête.

 

Harry sentit l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac.

 

Il se pencha de nouveau sur son Iphone et appuya sur le bouton d'appel pour essayer de joindre Louis, mais la sonnerie retentit dans le vide avant qu'il ne bascule sur répondeur. Il réessaya tout de suite, mais Louis ne répondait pas. Il était probablement trop occupé à conduire.

 

Harry devait...

 

Il enfila ses vêtements avec fébrilité et sortit de la caravane, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le terrain de Race Wars au pas de course, essayant de calculer dans son esprit s'il avait le temps de rattraper Louis, de réfléchir à où il avait pu aller se positionner.

 

L'aube se levait sur les dizaines de personnes jamais parties ou déjà arrivées pour les courses, et sur les restes des feux de camp et des bouteilles de bière vidées au cours de la nuit. L'ambiance était encore joyeuse et animée, comme si la fête n'était jamais tout à fait retombée.

 

Harry chercha ses connaissances des yeux.

 

-Lottie ! Appela-t-il lorsqu'il trouva la tête blonde de la jeune fille, postée près de sa voiture, dont elle semblait vérifier l'état.

 

Il courut presque jusqu'à elle, et lui attrapa le bras, la faisant sursauter.

 

-Où est Louis ? La pressa-t-il immédiatement.

 

-Il n'est pas avec toi ? Répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Pourquoi je le chercherais si c'était le cas ?

 

-Et il ne t'a pas dit où il est parti ?

 

-Il m'a juste envoyé un SMS vague...

 

Lottie haussa les épaules.

 

-Ah. Bah, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, moi.

 

Harry la regarda un instant ; puis il insista, tentant de rester calme et de ne pas paraître suspect, mais échouant aussitôt.

 

-Lottie, c'est vraiment très important. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir où est ton frère. Je dois lui parler.

 

-Appelle-le !

 

-Il ne décroche pas ! S'écria Harry.

 

-Il va sans doute revenir bientôt...

 

Harry inspira.

 

-Lottie, juste, s'il te plaît... Dis-moi où il est.

 

Lottie lui jeta un regard étrange et alarmé.

 

-C'est si urgent que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Harry opta pour suggérer la vérité plutôt que de la formuler carrément, se laissant une dernière porte de sortie.

 

-Je crois... Je crois qu'il est en danger. Je dois le prévenir, fit-il. Il doit... renoncer à ce qu'il fait ce soir.

 

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 

Harry ne manqua pas l'éclair de compréhension dans son regard, cependant. La jeune fille savait, et maintenant, elle savait qu'il savait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, dit-il à voix basse.

 

-Non, je ne comprends pas, fit Lottie, s'obstinant visiblement à protéger les secrets de son frère, même quand ils avaient clairement été découverts. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais dans tous les cas, je suis sûre que Louis va très bien...

 

-S'il te plaît...

 

-Je ne sais rien, OK ? Lança Lottie en l'épinglant d'un regard aigu. Louis ne me tient pas au courant de tous ses déplacements. Alors laisse-moi tranquille avec ça.

 

Elle savait où il était. Harry en était sûr.

 

Harry l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras pour la retenir alors que la jeune fille tournait les talons et faisait mine de s'éloigner.

 

Plus de porte de sortie.

 

Harry n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait convaincre Lottie que ses inquiétudes étaient concrètes et justifiées, qu'il avait des informations, pour qu'elle lui donne la localisation et le plan de Louis, même approximatifs.

 

-Écoute, je suis très sérieux. Je ne te demanderais pas ça, sinon.

 

Sa respiration sursauta un peu, mais il se força à continuer.

 

-Je sais que Louis risque d'avoir des problèmes, parce que je suis un flic. Je travaille pour le FBI.

 

Et voilà. La vérité. Dans sa lumière claire, crue et coupante.

 

Cela lui faisait presque mal de l'extraire de sa poitrine. Harry haïssait la vérité. Il aurait aimé qu'elle n'existe pas. Qu'elle s'efface comme par magie. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir été agent, il aurait voulu toujours avoir été Harry Styles, pilote, garagiste, et amoureux de Louis Tomlinson, et seulement ça.

 

Lottie tourna la tête vers lui. Le choc se lisait sur tous ses traits.

 

-Hein ?

 

-Je suis un flic, répéta Harry. Infiltré depuis des mois pour enquêter sur l'affaire des camions.

 

Lottie se dégagea de la poigne de Harry, faisant un pas en arrière, un air horrifié sur le visage.

 

-Tu es sérieux... ?

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Lottie, je suis dé-

 

-Est-ce que Louis sait ? Le coupa Lottie, une note suraiguë dans la voix.

 

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Un poids terrible pesait sur son estomac.

 

-Oh mon dieu.

 

-Lottie...

 

-Oh mon dieu, _oh mon dieu_ , fit la jeune fille en reculant encore. Je n'arrive pas y croire, toute ma famille t'a fait confiance ! Mon frère est ton _petit ami_ , il t'adore, comment tu as pu-

 

Harry tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle le repoussa.

 

-Espèce de connard ! Comment tu as pu mentir comme ça ? Cria-t-elle, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

 

Harry voulait s'expliquer, voulait lui dire exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, il en avait déjà trop perdu. Il devait retrouver Louis, maintenant.

 

-Ecoute-moi...

 

-Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Je ne te dois rien... Et je vais tout dire aux autres !

 

Lottie reculait toujours, le visage tordu par la colère.

 

-Lottie...

 

-Laisse moi !

 

Harry hurla presque :

 

-Lottie ! S'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi, au moins une seconde !

 

Il ne voulait pas être aussi brutal, mais au moins, cela stoppa la jeune fille dans son mouvement de quasi fuite. Elle resta figée, posant un regard blessé et presque effrayé sur lui. (Harry se demanda si Louis allait le regarder comme ça quand il apprendrait inévitablement son identité et il sentit son cœur sombrer).

 

-Je l'aime, fit Harry, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, mais. Je l'aime, Lottie, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

 

-Je ne te crois pas-

 

-Je veux juste le protéger. Je suis officiellement toujours sur l'affaire, mais je vous couvre depuis des semaines ! Je n'ai jamais rien donné contre Louis au FBI, et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste lui dire que j'ai reçu des informations, je voulais lui dire de ne pas y aller, pour le garder en sécurité. Une nouvelle loi est passée, elle renforce les mesures de lutte contre la criminalité. Les routiers n'en peuvent plus, ils sont prévenus maintenant, et ils ne veulent plus laisser Louis et les autres s'en tirer. On leur a donné une marge de manœuvre. Ils ont l'autorisation de se défendre par tous les moyens à leur disposition s'ils se retrouvent pris dans un braquage, tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Au volant d'une voiture, Louis est vulnérable. Il a une routine, il ne s'attend pas à une riposte. Il est réellement menacé.

 

Harry ne reprit sa respiration qu'à la fin de sa petite tirade, et se rendit compte à quel point ses poumons le brûlaient, à cause de la nervosité, de l'inquiétude, et peut être un peu, de la honte. Il avait honte de révéler à Lottie qu'il les avait manipulés, qu'il n'était pas qui ils pensaient qu'il était, celui qu'ils avaient accepté avec tant de bienveillance. Harry n'était pas assez idéaliste pour penser que la jeune fille accepterait cette nouvelle facette de lui aussi facilement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il demandait, pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre Louis, et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

 

Lottie restait silencieuse, les yeux dirigés vers le sol, l'air plongée dans la réflexion.

 

-Dis-moi où ils sont allés, demanda de nouveau Harry, d'une voix plus douce. Je veux juste les aider. Je le jure. Je te promets que je ne préviendra pas la police. Je ne dirai rien. J'irai moi-même.

 

Lottie secoua la tête.

 

-Tu réalises que tes promesses n'ont plus aucune valeur, pas vrai ? Lança-t-elle.

 

-Oui. Je sais. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance une dernière fois, fit Harry, et sa voix qu'il voulait posée s'étrangla un peu. C'est pour Louis.

 

Lottie s'essuya les yeux, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

-Je te crois sur le fait que tu as des informations. Visiblement, tu es déjà très au courant des activités de Louis, alors te donner un élément supplémentaire ne change pas grand chose, de toute façon. Si tu penses qu'il y a vraiment un danger...

 

-Je le sens. Je sais que Louis n'est pas au courant pour les nouvelles mesures.

 

-J'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir, moi aussi, murmura Lottie.

 

Elle releva la tête vers Harry.

 

-D'accord. Mais je viens avec toi.

 

*

 

Ils filaient sur l'autoroute avec la Toyota aussi vite que celle-ci pouvait monter, mais Harry sentait qu'ils manquaient de temps.

 

-Il ne t'a pas dit exactement à quel niveau il voulait coincer la camion ? Lança-t-il à Lottie, les mains crispées nerveusement sur le volant.

 

-Non, dit Lottie, les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise, comme si elle essayait d'apercevoir son frère au loin. Il a juste parlé d'Hemet.

 

C'était une ville à environ cent trente kilomètres au sud est du centre de Los Angeles. Ils approchaient du périmètre, mais cela restait une indication trop vague. Hemet était relativement étendue, et il y avait plusieurs branches d'autoroutes, sans parler des routes secondaires. Harry n'avait pas le temps de faire des recherches sur quel chargement pourrait intéresser Louis, à quelle compagnie le camion appartenait, quel itinéraire et quelle direction il emprunterait.

 

Il saisit son téléphone et appela le central de la police.

 

-Officier Harry Twist, lança-t-il dans l'appareil. J'ai besoin de localiser un téléphone, tout de suite. Je vous donne le numéro :524-729-0728.

 

Harry sentait le regard choqué de Lottie posé sur lui, qui creusait des trous dans le côté de son visage, mais il refusa de se laisser perturber. La femme du central ne prit que quelques instants à lui fournir sa réponse, lui donnant les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où se trouvait Louis (et son téléphone).

 

-Merci, fit rapidement Harry après lui avoir fait répéter pour être sûr.

 

-Tu as donné le numéro de Louis à la police ? Explosa Lottie dès qu'il eut raccroché.

 

C'était ça, plus que la révélation que Harry n'avait pas utilisé son nom de famille officiel avec eux, qui la dérangeait.

 

-C'était la seule solution. Ils ont les moyens de tracer une puce en cinq secondes.

 

Cela ne plaisait pas non plus à Harry de leur avoir livré cette information après l'avoir soigneusement gardée pour lui depuis des semaines, mais il n'avait donné aucune précision sur ce qu'il était en train de faire à la police ; ils ne pouvaient pas faire le lien avec Louis, pour le moment.

 

-Mais...

 

-Il changera de numéro, c'est tout, lança Harry. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

 

-Ouais, répliqua sèchement Lottie. J'imagine que comparé à tout ce que tu as déjà dû raconter sur Louis au FBI, leur filer son numéro, au point où tu en es, ça n'a plus d'importance.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune fille de ne pas l'avoir cru quand il lui avait expliqué précisément avoir eu l'attitude inverse. Il ne prétendait pas pouvoir regagner sa confiance en un claquement de doigts. Il ne prétendait pas pouvoir regagner sa confiance tout court.

 

-Si j'avais vraiment fait ça, il serait en prison depuis longtemps, dit-il simplement.

 

Lottie avait de nouveau tourné son regard vers l'horizon. Le silence emplit la voiture, et Harry ressentit le besoin irrépressible d'expliquer davantage, de se justifier.

 

-Je ne pourrais pas- commença-t-il.

 

Mais à ce moment, Lottie sursauta sur son siège, se retournant pour suivre quelque chose des yeux, qu'elle avait visiblement aperçu par la fenêtre.

 

-C'étaient Oli et Perrie ! Je crois qu'un d'eux s'est planté, ils étaient sur le bord de la route !

 

Harry ne ralentit pas.

 

-Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, fit Lottie, toujours retournée, les yeux plissés, alors qu'ils devaient être déjà bien trop loin pour pouvoir apercevoir ne serait-ce que des points noirs sur le bitume. Perrie avait du sang sur elle ? On devrait faire demi-tour pour aller les aider...

 

Harry secoua fermement la tête.

 

-Non. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont se débrouiller, et ça veut dire qu'on n'est plus très loin de Louis.

 

Cela l'effrayait de réaliser à quel point tout son être était tendu vers Louis, Louis, et vers la pensée de le mettre en sécurité, de le _garder_ en sécurité.

 

La route était complètement déserte et illuminée par le soleil encore pâle de l'heure matinale. Sans aucun véhicule pour lui bloquer la vue, Harry aperçut le camion alors qu'ils étaient encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Et presque simultanément, il aperçut la Honda Civic noire avec ses néons verts sous le châssis. Celle que conduisait Louis.

 

Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, poussant le moteur flambant neuf de la Toyota, qui ne semblait pas atteindre de limite, et il ne lui fallut que qu'un coup d’œil pour saisir la situation. Calvin était accroché à une portière du camion, visiblement en difficulté.

 

-Louis ! Cria-t-il par sa fenêtre ouverte, quand la Toyota fut à son niveau sur la file d'à côté.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui, la stupéfaction se peignant sur son visage trempé de sueur et imprégné de panique. Harry fut comme submergé par une vague d'affection, et son instinct de protection se renforça. Il voulait l'arracher à sa voiture et l'envelopper dans ses bras pour effacer la peur sur ses traits. Harry préféra ne pas penser au fait que lorsque Louis apprendrait son identité, sa présence cesserait probablement d'être un réconfort, et qu'il lui inspirerait peut être les mêmes expressions anxieuses que lorsqu'il voyait son meilleur ami suspendu au-dessus de la route sur un camion fonçant à une bonne centaine de kilomètres-heure et décidé à se débarrasser de lui.

 

-Harry ? Fit Louis en le quittant immédiatement des yeux pour se reconcentrer sur sa conduite -il avait l'air de ne plus vraiment maîtriser son véhicule, ralentissant et accélérant de nouveau toutes les dix secondes. Qu'est-ce que... Comment tu as su...

 

-J'ai deviné, éluda Harry.

 

Louis se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et il vit Lottie sur le siège passager, sautant sans doute à une conclusion quelconque, mais n'insista pas, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient plus urgent à faire. Il avait l'air plus soulagé que réprobateur, cependant.

 

-Je ne peux plus continuer à cette vitesse, lança-t-il, la voix un peu étranglée. Mon moteur est endommagé, et j'ai aussi pris une balle dans une de mes roues, je ne sais même pas comment ça a tenu jusque là.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Arrête-toi, ne prends pas le risque de voir ta voiture lâcher à cette vitesse ! Je vais récupérer Calvin !

 

-Tu es sûr que tu vas y arriver ? Dès que je retrouve Oli et Perrie, je te rejoins...

 

-Je vais m'en sortir, lui assura Harry.

 

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis Louis ralentit, abandonnant la poursuite et laissant Harry prendre sa place à côté de Calvin près du camion. Harry le vit s'arrêter et piler au bord de la route, et disparaître peu à peu derrière eux.

 

C'était à son tour de jouer.

 

Harry se redressa pour ouvrir le toit et mettre la Toyota Supra en mode décapotable, sans perdre de la vitesse, une main fermement enroulée autour du volant. La bruit du vent et des moteurs lui emplit immédiatement les oreilles, ses cheveux voletant dans une danse effrénée autour de sa tête. Puis il amena la voiture le plus près possible de Calvin, qui était toujours pendu au camion, le bras apparemment coincé dans un câble, les vêtements sanglants, les paupières papillonnantes, et l'air en très mauvais état.

 

-Il est en train de glisser, fit Harry en s'adressant à Lottie. S'il lâche la portière, il ne sera plus retenu que par la corde, il va traîner par terre et son bras finira par...

 

Lottie frissonna.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

 

-Prends le volant ! Lança Harry en se décalant pour lui laisser la place.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Prends le volant, allez ! Répéta Harry. Mets ton pied sur la pédale ! Je vais le chercher !

 

-Mais Harry, c'est trop dangereux ! Protesta Lottie, mais elle prit les commandes de la voiture quand même, la respiration hachée mais l'air déterminé.

 

Quand il fut sûr que Lottie avait le contrôle, Harry se leva dans la voiture, s'accrochant à la carrosserie, les deux pieds posés sur le haut de la portière, se préparant à se lancer, calculant mentalement la distance entre la Toyota et le camion.

 

Un coup de feu retentit et Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais la balle ne fit que frôler la Toyota.

 

La fraction de seconde durant laquelle il sauta de la voiture lancée à pleine vitesse et franchit l'écart, jetant son corps au-dessus de la route, fut sans doute la plus terrifiante de sa vie.

 

Puis il atterrit sur le camion dans un bruit de métal sourd, à côté de Calvin, se raccrochant de toutes ses forces à la portière, puis au rétroviseur, pour avoir une prise solide. Une balle siffla de nouveau près de lui, mais ne le toucha pas. Harry passa un bras autour de la taille puis des épaules de Calvin, le soutenant, l'aidant à rester en place contre la portière.

 

-Calvin ! Tu m'entends ?

 

Calvin grogna.

 

Harry se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir dégager son bras, désenroulant le câble le plus doucement possible, du sang coulant sur ses doigts. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour y parvenir, mais le jeune homme n'y serait jamais arrivé tout seul ; Harry comprenait pourquoi les autres n'avaient pas pu le récupérer, étant seuls dans leur voiture.

 

-On doit sauter, dit-il à Calvin.

 

Le chauffeur du camion ne tirait plus. Il était sans doute en train de recharger son fusil, mais le répit serait de courte durée.

 

-Rapproche-toi ! Cria Harry à Lottie.

 

Celle-ci avait visiblement hérité des talents de conducteur de Louis, maintenant la voiture au bon niveau et tentant de réduire le fossé entre les deux véhicules.

 

-Encore ! Plus près !

 

-Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire mieux ! Hurla Lottie.

 

Harry ferait avec. Il passa de nouveau ses bras autour de Calvin.

 

-Prêt ?

 

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour le jeter en direction de la Toyota. Heureusement, Calvin se réceptionna relativement bien, Lottie l'aidant en l'attrapant d'une main pour le tirer à l'intérieur et le mettre à l'abri, affalé dans le siège passager, tout en gardant l'autre sur le volant.

 

-Harry ! Cria-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai un problème avec un pneu ! Dépêche-toi !

 

-J'arrive !

 

Harry sauta à la suite de Calvin, atterrissant à plat ventre sur l'arrière de la carrosserie, évitant de justesse un nouveau coup de fusil, et s'agrippant au pare-brise.

 

Lottie braqua pour les mettre hors de portée du camion, mais la Toyota dérapa un peu et ils sortirent de la route, écrasant quelques buissons et se retrouvant à rouler dans la poussière du désert de Californie. Lottie parvint à freiner un peu plus loin, et la Toyota s'immobilisa tranquillement dans un crissement.

 

Harry réagit au quart de tour.

 

-Aide-moi à le sortir de la voiture !

 

Lottie et lui soulevèrent Calvin pour l'allonger dans les herbes brûlées par le soleil qui bordait la route. Leur ami poussait de petits geignements, la respiration tremblante, le visage très blanc et les paupières closes. Harry s'installa à genoux à côté de lui et lui saisit le poignet pour prendre son pouls, tentant d'évaluer l'étendue de ses blessures. Il avait reçu une solide formation de premiers secours au FBI, mais il n'était pas exactement qualifié pour s'occuper de quelqu'un dans un tel état.

 

-Est-ce que, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Fit Lottie, qui était au sol également, de l'autre côté.

 

Harry ne répondit pas, essayant de rassurer Calvin.

 

-Accroche-toi ! Répétait-il. Ça va aller, ça va aller !

 

-Harry ! Lottie !

 

Lottie releva la tête.

 

-Lou !

 

Apparemment, Oli et Perrie avaient repris la route et récupéré Louis au passage, les rattrapant facilement. Cela signifiait que Perrie n'était pas trop sérieusement blessée, elle, au moins.

 

Harry détourna son regard de la silhouette de Louis qui courait vers eux, et pressa sa paume contre la plaie sur la hanche de Calvin, le faisant grogner de douleur, mais il devait endiguer l'hémorragie. Il perdait trop de sang.

 

Louis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Lottie.

 

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Fit-il, l'air fébrile. Putain, son bras...

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Non. Non, il ne va pas bien. Lottie, aide-moi, garde une pression sur son bras !

 

Harry déchira un morceau de son tee shirt, en bas, pour en faire un garrot et le serrer autour du biceps de Calvin.

 

-S'il n'est pas dans une ambulance d'ici dix minutes, il est mort, poursuivit-il.

 

Ses propres mots le frappèrent au même moment que Louis, qui sursauta, et Lottie, qui ferma les yeux, portant une main à son visage.

 

_S'il n'est pas dans une ambulance d'ici dix minutes, il est mort. S'il n'est pas dans une ambulance d'ici dix minutes, il est mort. S'il n'est pas dans une ambulance..._

 

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance que les secours réguliers arrivent ici en dix minutes. Ils étaient trop loin d'un centre-ville ou d'un hôpital, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, et même si par miracle l'ambulance les atteignait à temps pour récupérer Calvin en vie, il serait mort avant d'arriver aux urgences.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas le choix. Une vie était en jeu.

 

C'était fini pour sa couverture, de toute façon. Autant s'assurer que Calvin s'en sorte.

 

Il regarda Louis une dernière fois avant de le faire. Une dernière fois, avant que ce qu'ils avaient construit ne s'effondre et que les yeux bleus de Louis ne se posent plus jamais de la même façon sur lui.

 

Puis, les mains un peu tremblantes, mais résolues, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, pressa une touche et l'amena à son oreille.

 

-Oui, Officier Harry Twist à l'appareil. J'appartiens aux forces auxiliaires de police, n'étant actuellement pas en service, mais en infiltration. J'ai besoin d'un hélicoptère de secours, tout de suite. Je suis sur l'autoroute 86, marqueur 147. Je suis avec une victime d'accident, un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt, autour de 75 kilos. Il a une lacération profonde dans le bras droit avec une artère touchée et un saignement abondant, et une blessure par balle dans le flanc gauche, et une plaie superficielle à l'épaule... Oui, extrêmement urgent, il commence à avoir des convulsions !

 

Sa voix partit dans les aigus à la fin de sa tirade, en partie à cause de l'aggravation de l'état de Calvin, que Lottie tentait de calmer, mais surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait plus soutenir ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Louis. Il ne pouvait pas y rester insensible.

 

Harry l'avait regardé pendant qu'il parlait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut être parce qu'il voulait assumer la vérité, peut être parce qu'il aimait se faire souffrir.

 

Il avait vu le moment exact où Louis avait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire, et qui Harry était vraiment.

 

Il avait vu ses prunelles bleues -tellement, tellement expressives- s'écarquiller et son visage se transformer en masque figé par le choc. Il avait vu quelque chose se briser en millions d'éclats douloureux dans son regard. Il avait vu le plus pur sentiment de trahison se répandre sur ses traits, et faire monter des larmes qui rougissaient légèrement ses yeux déjà un peu hagards à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec le camion et Calvin.

 

Harry s'obligea à le regarder, s'obligea à voir en face les conséquences du désastre qu'il avait anticipé depuis le début. S'obligea à contempler l'instant où son cœur allait partir en fumée.

 

-Harry, articula doucement Louis, tout doucement, comme une question, une fois que Harry eut raccroché avec la police.

 

Louis semblait comme frappé par la foudre, complètement immobile, figé face à Harry, donnant même l'impression d'avoir oublié Calvin. Sa question silencieuse resta suspendue dans les airs, et ses yeux suppliaient.

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il continua simplement de le regarder, attendant sa réaction, attendant que tout bascule, que leur couple et leurs moments d'extase et de soleil soient balayés par le cataclysme causé par la vérité, attendant que Louis lui hurle dessus, ou le gifle, ou enroule ses mains autour de son cou -Harry savait que Louis répugnait à être violent, mais s'il était lui, il aurait eu envie de faire du mal à Harry, autant qu'il avait voulu en faire au meurtrier du cousin de Zayn.

 

La tension était si forte qu'elle devenait presque palpable, flottant dans l'air chargé de chaleur et de sang autour d'eux.

 

Mais Louis ne fit rien de tout ça. Il ne hurla pas, il ne fit pas un geste. Il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Il se contenta de regarder Harry en retour.

 

Harry aurait préféré qu'il le poignarde quinze fois plutôt qu'il le regarde comme cela.

 

L'hélicoptère arriva avant qu'ils ne sortent de cette impasse de silence. Harry se secoua, détachant ses yeux de Louis pour aider l'équipe de secours à charger Calvin sur un brancard et l'installer dans l'appareil, pendant que les autres s'éloignaient de la scène. Harry était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de laisser Calvin seul, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de partir dans un hélicoptère de police alors que le routier risquait de prévenir de l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre, et qu'on s'appelait Louis Tomlinson.

 

Harry recula pour laisser l'hélicoptère décoller, le vent soulevé par les pales faisant tournoyer ses cheveux. Il espérait de tout cœur que Calvin allait s'en sortir. Qu'il n'ait pas fait ça pour rien. Puis il essuya ses mains tâchées de sang sur son tee shirt, et se retourna vers la route.

 

Louis n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, près de l'endroit où ils avaient allongé Calvin. Il avait du sang sur ses vêtements, lui aussi. Harry ne savait pas s'il était juste resté planté là, ou s'il était revenu vers Harry. Les autres étaient près de la voiture d'Oli. Harry pouvait apercevoir Perrie sur la banquette arrière, le visage ensanglanté, mais visiblement consciente.

 

Harry s'avança vers Louis, lentement, comblant la distance entre eux, mais il avait l'impression qu'aucun mouvement ne pouvait réellement la réduire. Que quelque chose était cassé, et qu'une faille profonde et remplie d'acide l'empêchait d'atteindre l'homme dont il était amoureux, et qu'il avait cruellement trahi.

 

Il avança un bras timide vers lui.

 

-Louis...

 

Louis se déroba immédiatement, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Harry laissa retomber son bras.

 

-Louis ! Appela Oli. Il faut qu'on y aille avant que la police se pointe !

 

Louis eut un petit ricanement. C'était peut être pire que son silence.

 

-La police est déjà là, de toute façon, ironisa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

 

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, au point qu'il ne savait pas s'il était capable d'articuler un mot.

 

-Louis, répéta-t-il juste d'une voix rauque, essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait. Louis, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

 

Harry n'aurait pas tellement pu sortir une défense plus minable et ridicule que cela.

 

Louis haussa les sourcils.

 

-Honnêtement... Tais-toi, lâcha-t-il.

 

Il avait l'air terriblement blessé et terriblement glacial à la fois, et c'était du Louis tout craché ; Louis qui passait par des émotions intenses mais préférait les refouler et tenter d'afficher un visage insensible, et échouait toujours à moitié, laissant son bouleversement transparaître quelque part.

 

Harry baissa les yeux sur le corps de Louis. Une de ses mains tremblait.

 

Le cœur de Harry se fissura dans sa poitrine.

 

-C'était trop beau, murmura Louis. J'aurais dû me douter que ma vie ne pouvait pas tourner aussi bien. Quelque chose devait déconner. Je ne pouvais pas tout avoir, hein ? Toi, c'était trop pour quelqu'un comme moi. Et maintenant, j'imagine que je vais perdre tout le reste avec.

 

-Non, ça va aller, chuchota Harry en retour, comme s'ils étaient encore dans la chambre de Louis, et que Harry cherchait à le réconforter après ses confessions sur son passé. Tu ne vas rien perdre du tout.

 

 _Tu peux même toujours m'avoir, moi aussi_ , faillit-il ajouter, mais c'était tellement hypocrite de sa part ; tellement absurde ; il doutait que Louis le prenne bien.

 

Louis recula de quelques pas, jetant un regard sur le visage de Harry, ses yeux descendant comme pour saisir sa vision une dernière fois, imprimer un instantané derrière ses rétines. Harry était en train de faire la même chose.

 

-Je suppose que toi aussi, tu penses que je mérite de souffrir, dit Louis d'un ton désabusé.

 

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de parler, et continua de secouer la tête, presque frénétique. Louis haussa les épaules, puis tourna les talons.

 

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça... Il s'avança, et lui attrapa l'épaule. Louis sursauta et se dégagea, le repoussant, comme si sa main le répugnait, comme si Harry l'avait brûlé.

 

-Ne me touche pas !

 

Sa voix, qui donnait le sentiment d'être à la lisière de l'hystérie, résonna dans l'espace désert qui les entourait, et encore plus fort dans les oreilles de Harry.

 

-Tu me dégoûtes, articula Louis, et Harry sentit les larmes affleurer sous ses paupières.

 

La mâchoire contractée, Louis le fixa quelques instants avec des yeux bleus glacés, puis se remit à marcher pour rejoindre ses amis. Sa famille. La famille dont Harry ne faisait plus partie, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie, qu'il n'avait intégrée qu'au prix d'un énorme mensonge, qui salissait les liens qu'il avait pu tisser.

 

Harry resta planté là, à regarder Louis se pencher pour parler à Perrie par la fenêtre à l'arrière, tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue, d'un air soucieux, mais qui se voulait rassurant, dans une prévenance dont Louis avait toujours fait preuve envers ses proches ; envers Harry. Il le regarda grimper dans la voiture, s'installant sur le siège conducteur : Oli lui avait apparemment instinctivement laissé le volant, _ce qui était sans doute une bonne initiative, parce que Louis canalisait mieux sa colère et ses émotions en conduisant_ , pensa vaguement Harry. Comme pour Harry, la vitesse ressemblait à une catharsis, pour Louis. Un moyen d'extérioriser et d'oublier tout à la fois.

 

Il regarda Lottie se glisser à son tour dans la voiture, après avoir lancé un coup d’œil hésitant dans la direction de Harry, mais se détournant rapidement. Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle plaide en sa faveur. Et puis, le fonctionnement du groupe avait toujours été clair ; juste comme ils avaient facilement accepté Harry quand il faisait partie de la vie de Louis, ses proches le rejetaient à la minute où leur leader ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, son avis suffisant à le discréditer. C'était compréhensible. Louis était aussi une boussole pour Harry. La portière claqua, et ils démarrèrent tout de suite, les pneus soulevant une nuée de poussière immaculée.

 

Louis avait mis ses lunettes de soleil, et il n'eut pas un regard en arrière pour Harry.

 

*

 

Harry rentra dans son appartement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'y passait plus qu'en coup de vent, passant tout son temps chez Louis, et les murs lui parurent plus sales et sinistres que dans son souvenir, l'ambiance plus étouffante, les pièces plus mortes. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il avait fait pour y vivre sans avoir envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

 

Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, et un coup d’œil lui permit de vérifier qu'il s'agissait de Jeff. Harry rejeta tous les appels, et finit par éteindre carrément son Iphone. La seule personne à laquelle il avait envie de parler, c'était Louis, et il doutait fort que celui-ci lui passe un coup de fil, ou qu'il réponde aux siens. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos et fixant le plafond blanc cassé dont la peinture se décollait, sans doute à cause des problèmes d'humidité et de fuites dont il ne s'était jamais préoccupé.

 

Il resta allongé pendant des heures, épuisé par les événements de la nuit, le corps anesthésié, un sentiment d'inutilité et d'échec le submergeant jusqu'à l'étrangler, à réfléchir sans vraiment réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte. Il rêva ; il rêva intensément ; dans son esprit déferla un entrelacs d'images vivides et colorées, juste comme s'il était en train de le vivre pour de vrai. Louis était partout, dans ses rêves. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage, saisissait seulement des bribes, comme des plans coupés, flous et mouvants de ses traits, comme si la caméra ne cessait de bouger, mais il savait que c'était lui, à la façon dont on reconnaît toujours les protagonistes de nos songes -Harry savait, tout simplement. C'étaient plus des impressions, comme des taches de peinture colorée et des fragments de journées ensoleillées. Il reconnaissait l'éclat de ses yeux, et les coins de sa bouche quand il souriait. Il reconnaissait son souffle, les échos de son rire, le bruit de ses pas. Il pouvait entendre sa voix, à cette tonalité aiguë si particulière, ses plaisanteries, ses chuchotements, ses gémissements. Il pouvait sentir les contours de son corps, sa peau contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses membres, la caresse de ses mains, l'empressement de sa bouche, la saveur de ses baisers, la pression de ses paumes, l'insistance de son toucher, la fermeté de ses doigts, la délicatesse de ses ondulations, le mouvement de ses hanches, la façon dont il résonnait sur lui, en lui, autour de lui...

 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec un filet de sueur sur le front, les mains crispées dans les draps, le corps frémissant, et une érection.

 

Cela faisait à peine trois heures que Louis et lui avaient rompu -enfin, il supposait qu'ils avaient rompu, cela paraissait assez évident- et voilà que Harry faisait déjà des rêves érotiques à propos de lui, que son absence lui paraissait déjà insupportable -qu'il lui manquait.

 

Il avait touché le fond.

 

Harry se recroquevilla sur le matelas, les genoux relevés contre son torse, fermant les yeux et pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. La vision de la chambre morne fit retomber assez rapidement toute trace de début d'excitation. Il décida de se secouer et se redressa pour se lever, posant les pieds sur le sol et dépliant son corps, non sans efforts. Formidable. Il était encore plus fatigué qu'avant de s'endormir. Il tira les rideaux, et laissa le soleil de Los Angeles pénétrer violemment dans la pièce et venir frapper ses yeux encore fragiles. Mais Harry s'obligea à les garder grand ouverts, encaissant les petits points blancs qui dansaient devant sa vision jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise et que les maisons et les rues lui apparaissent plus distinctement.

 

Harry était conscient du fait que Louis avait tout à fait le droit de ne plus rien vouloir avoir à faire avec lui. Il se rappelait son air effondré et dégoûté, et la manière dont il avait refusé que Harry l'effleure. Harry voulait respecter ça, assumer les conséquences de ses erreurs, et le laisser tranquille. Mais il savait aussi que Louis n'avait pas tous les éléments en main, qu'il le jugeait peut être injustement -si on pouvait toujours parler de _justice_ dans une affaire si emmêlée. Harry avait essayé de faire comprendre à Lottie ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'avait-elle raconté à Louis ? Elle-même était dubitative face aux propos de Harry, alors que pourrait bien en penser Louis, à part que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour essayer d'adoucir la réalité ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus crédible, un policier infiltré qui tombait amoureux d'un criminel et le protégeait en reniant son job et écartant ses supérieurs, ou un policier infiltré qui prétendait de tomber amoureux d'un criminel pour gagner sa confiance et l'arrêter au bout du compte ? Harry savait que Louis s'imaginait qu'il l'avait manipulé du début à la fin, qu'il avait toujours eu pour but de le coincer et l'envoyer à l'ombre, et Harry avait envie de mourir à l'idée de le laisser penser ça, de laisser Louis le quitter avec cette image dans la tête, ce scénario comme quoi Harry ne valait pas mieux que les gardiens de prison aux tendances sadiques, ou pire, les détenus qui avaient abusé de lui. Cela le rendait malade. Louis pensait sans doute qu'il avait tout découvert, que les masques étaient tombés, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, mais au fond, il ne possédait toujours qu'une partie de la vérité. Et Harry voulait tout lui dire, au moins essayer de lui dire, même s'il se doutait que Louis ne l'écouterait pas ou ne le croirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir de sa vie comme ça.

 

Il avait besoin de parler à Louis.

 

Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour récupérer son téléphone sur le sol, là où il l'avait abandonné tout à l'heure, et le rallumer. Il avait au moins dix appels manqués du FBI, et un SMS de Jeff. Harry ouvrit le message, sa main se crispant autour de l'Iphone dès qu'il l'eut lu.

 

_J'espère que ton petit ami est déjà loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il est._

 

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : l'arrestation de Louis était imminente. Le FBI avait finalement décidé de passer à l'action, quoiqu'en dise leur agent sur le terrain. Le désastre de l'attaque de ce matin avait dû accélérer les procédures et permettre d'identifier clairement les délinquants, sans doute grâce au témoignage du chauffeur.

 

Harry sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner entre les omoplates.

 

Louis devait savoir ce qui se tramait ; il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que le ratage du braquage de ce matin scellait sa perte, sans parler de la découverte qu'il avait un agent chargé d'enquêter sur son cas. Bien sûr qu'il était déjà parti se planquer loin de Los Angeles.

 

Harry espérait qu'il l'avait fait, et le redoutait en même temps. Si Louis était parti, c'était la fin. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus jamais.

 

Mais, et s'il n'était pas parti ? S'il se croyait encore à l'abri ? Harry devait le prévenir. Il lui envoya un texto, mais celui-ci lui revint avec un message d'erreur lui signalant que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Harry jeta son téléphone sur le lit, une boule dans la gorge. Louis avait réagi vite et intelligemment en résiliant sa ligne, comme toute personne sensée aurait fait en se rendant compte que la police avait un accès à son téléphone portable. Mais couper tout lien possible avec la police, c'était aussi couper tout lien avec Harry. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de le joindre, maintenant. Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Il n'avait plus de moyen de vérifier que Louis était sain et sauf. Il n'avait plus non plus de moyen de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

 

Oh, mince. Il devait aller le voir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et si Louis n'était plus là, eh bien, tant mieux pour lui, et tant pis pour Harry. Le destin aurait parlé.

 

Harry saisit son Iphone et les clés de la Toyota, et se hâta de sortir de son appartement, espérant arriver avant la police.

 

*

 

Le destin n'était visiblement pas contre l'idée qu'il voit Louis une dernière fois.

 

La Mazda rouge était garée devant la maison lorsque Harry freina dans la rue où vivaient les Tomlinson. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose, parce que Louis aurait tout simplement pu partir avec une autre voiture, mais Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il avait une affection particulière pour celle-ci, celle avec laquelle il gagnait toutes ses courses, et ne l'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Son intuition se révéla juste lorsque Lottie sortit de la maison, visiblement alertée par le bruit de son moteur, se plantant sur le seuil, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Siffla-t-elle dès que Harry se fut approché. Dégage ! Tu n'as plus le droit de te pointer chez nous comme ça !

 

-Je veux simplement le voir...

 

-Est-ce que tu as appelé des renforts ?

 

-Bien sûr que non, fit Harry en levant les mains, espérant la rassurer en se montrant sans défense. Mais ils vont sans doute bientôt arriver de toute façon, j'ai reçu un message, et je venais vous avertir de ne pas vous attarder. Je vous conseille d-

 

-On n'a pas besoin de ton aide, asséna Lottie. C'est toi qui nous amènes les ennuis. Va au diable !

 

-Je vais m'en aller, mais je veux juste... Je veux juste parler à Louis, dit Harry en promenant son regard pour chercher son aimé.

 

-Il ne veut pas te parler, lui. Laisse mon frère tranquille. Tu lui as brisé le cœur, chuchota Lottie. Sérieusement, Harry, va-t-en.

 

Mais justement. Harry savait qu'il avait brisé le cœur de Louis, mais Louis devait savoir que le sien était brisé aussi.

 

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il l'aperçut. Louis se tenait immobile sur le seuil du garage -bien sûr, il était dans le garage- les bras croisés, son regard bleu tourné vers Harry et le transperçant littéralement, même si Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer l'expression de son visage.

 

Il jeta un regard à Lottie, qui avait l'air anxieuse. Peut être avait-elle peur qu'une tentative de discussion ne dégénère.

 

-Non, s'il te plaît...

 

Harry ignora sa demande et remonta l'allée jusqu'au garage, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de Louis.

 

Celui-ci donnait l'impression d'avoir pleuré dans les dernières heures, mais ses traits étaient durs, quasiment impassibles, tout comme le ton de sa voix quand il lança à Harry :

 

-Tu viens finir le travail ? M'arrêter ? L'aboutissement de ta mission, hein ? J'espère que ce moment vaut l'affreux embêtement que ça a dû être de te forcer pendant des semaines à me fréquenter, m'embrasser, ou me baiser.

 

C'était pire que Harry avait craint. Il encaissa les mots de Louis tout en secouant la tête.

 

-Je ne viens pas pour t'arrêter, putain, Lou, jamais, répondit-il. Je- je n'ai prévenu personne, j'ai laissé mon arme dans la voiture...

 

Louis ne cilla pas. Harry chercha ses yeux, et les trouva, mais ils étaient un puits vide et sans fond, comme si quelque chose avait drainé toutes les émotions qui s'y mêlaient d'habitude. C'était probablement de la faute de Harry. Il avait envie de s'arracher la peau en pensant qu'il avait peut être blessé Louis au point qu'il se recroqueville de nouveau dans sa coquille, qu'il ne laisse plus personne rentrer, juste comme à sa sortie de prison.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

 

-Pour te prévenir de fuir, dit Harry, la voix un peu enrouée. Je voulais être sûr que vous alliez tous vous mettre à l'abri.

 

Louis le regarda longuement.

 

-Oli et Perrie ont déjà quitté la ville. Lottie et moi n'allons pas tarder. J'attends juste d'avoir un signe de vie de Niall. Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis la course avec Zayn, et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne sans même le prévenir.

 

-Mais la police...

 

-J'ai dit. Que j'attendais Niall. Je suis tout ce qu'il a. Il fait partie de la famille.

 

-Louis...

 

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? Le coupa Louis. Parce que tu peux te casser, maintenant. J'ai un fusil pas très loin, moi. Ne m'oblige pas à aller le chercher.

 

Le poing de Louis se fermait et s'ouvrait, appuyé contre sa hanche. Harry savait que ce n'était pas parce que cela le démangeait de le frapper, mais parce qu'il tentait de contrôler le tremblement de sa main.

 

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé des autres, ajouta Louis. Franchement, je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole. Disons que c'était pour le fond de reconnaissance que j'ai pour toi, pour avoir sauvé Cal. Et maintenant, je ne te dois plus rien.

 

Harry resta figé face à lui, alors que Louis attendait visiblement qu'il s'en aille. Ce n'était pas à lui de bouger, après tout. Il était chez lui, dans son garage. Mais Harry ne pouvait partir comme ça.

 

-Je t'avais choisi, murmura Harry.

 

Louis resta si longtemps silencieux que Harry pensa qu'il n'avait pas entendu, ou qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer, mais finalement :

 

-Quoi ?

 

Harry prit une inspiration.

 

-Je t'avais choisi. J'allais quitter le FBI pour rester avec toi.

 

Louis secoua la tête, mais Harry poursuivit, une once de désespoir palpable dans son ton.

 

\- Louis, il faut que tu me crois... Je n'étais plus de leur côté depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours été du _tien_.

 

-Quelles conneries, cracha Louis. Tu as toujours été de mon côté ? Tu es un agent infiltré, tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Tu travaillais pour la police, tu jouais un rôle, tu n'as jamais été sincère. Tu es un manipulateur. Tu m'as utilisé pour faire avancer ton enquête.

 

-Non !

 

Le flot de mots déborda de la bouche de Harry, et il se mit à parler à toute vitesse, de peur que Louis ne le laisse pas se justifier, s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture qu'il lui avait accordée.

 

-Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile à avaler, mais je ne me suis jamais servi de ce qu'il y avait entre nous pour mon enquête, je... Il n'y a eu que la fois où tu m'as surpris dans le garage d'Hector. J'ai menti cette fois-là. J'étais à la recherche du matériel volé, quand on est entré dans les garages des autres. Mais c'est la seule fois, je te le jure. Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit sur toi, ou sur ta famille. J'ai fait exprès de ne jamais te mentionner. Une fois que je me suis rendu compte que je voulais vraiment d'une relation avec toi, que j'avais- que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, j'ai essayé de te protéger, je...

 

Louis eut un petit rire incrédule.

 

-Louis, s'il te plaît. Je ne t'ai réellement menti que cette fois devant le garage d'Hector, d'accord ? Et je t'ai menti par omission, oui, je l'admets, en te cachant ce que je faisais à LA, en te cachant un pan de ma vie. Mais je n'ai rien inventé, dans nos conversations. Tout ce que j'ai dit sur mon passé, ma famille, mon ressenti, c'était moi, c'était vrai. C'était moi, tout du long. Et je savais que je ne devais pas le faire, que je devais me construire une fausse identité, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, mais je ne pouvais pas, avec toi. J'étais sous ton charme. Je ne pouvais pas te mener en bateau. Tu comptais trop pour moi.

 

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu t'attends à ce que je gobe ça ? Tu ne m'as même pas donné ton vrai nom ! Je t'ai entendu au téléphone ! Asséna Louis.

 

-Mais si, insista Harry. Styles est le nom de mon père, Twist celui de mon beau-père. Il m'a adopté, mais je ne voulais pas, je t'ai dit que nos relations étaient mauvaises... Je n'utilise ce nom que sur les papiers officiels. Styles est mon vrai nom.

 

Il y eut un silence. Louis détourna les yeux pour fixer un point indéfini, loin derrière Harry.

 

-J'ai l'impression que chacun des mots qui sort de ta bouche n'est qu'un mensonge supplémentaire, dit-il.

 

-Je comprends, fit Harry. Mais j'avais besoin de te dire que notre relation n'a jamais été un moyen d'arriver à mes fins. J'ai réellement arrêté de collaborer avec le FBI dès que cela touchait à toi. Je ne leur ai rien donné sur toi, rien. Alors que je savais, Louis. Je savais tout. Votre dernière attaque de camions. Je vous ai vus partir. Je savais que c'était toi. J'aurais pu te dénoncer.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, que je te _remercie_  ? Tu attendais sans doute juste le moment propice pour le faire.

 

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de raconter ce que j'ai vu, s'écria Harry. J'ai pris des photos, mais j'ai tout supprimé. Le FBI ne sait pas que je suis allé chez toi, que j'avais ton numéro... Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit de ta vie personnelle, de ce que tu as pu me confier, ils ne savent rien sur les courses, rien sur Race Wars. Ils ne savent rien, à part ce qu'ils ont découvert sans moi. J'ai même- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait pour faire en sorte que tu restes en dehors de leurs soupçons.

 

Un éclair traversa le regard de Louis.

 

-C'était toi, alors. C'est toi qui as dénoncé Zayn !

 

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Oh, mon dieu, fit Louis d'un air horrifié.

 

-Mais je l'ai fait pour toi ! Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais leur donner quelque chose. Je l'ai fait pour gagner du temps ! Je voulais détourner la piste de toi. J'ai essayé jusqu'au bout. Je préférais que ce soit Zayn que toi, et je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça. Si le police est en route pour venir te chercher, ce n'est ma faute. Dans les faits, je ne travaille plus pour eux depuis longtemps. Je ne veux plus travailler pour eux. Je voulais... Je te voulais juste toi. Parce que...

 

Harry avait des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

 

-Parce que, Louis, je- je crois que je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et je voulais te garder en sécurité.

 

Louis leva une main pour se frotter le visage, fermant les paupières.

 

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, dit-il finalement.

 

-Mais si, je crois que si, souffla Harry.

 

-Non, fit Louis d'une voix bouleversée, laissant tomber la façade de pierre. On ne fait pas ça aux personnes qu'on aime. C'était une situation malsaine, et tu en étais conscient. Je me sens stupide, et _sali_. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, et j'ai toujours honnête, moi, je me suis ouvert sur ma vie personnelle, je t'ai tout dit sur moi... Je t'ai tout donné. Je n'avais pas laissé quelqu'un être aussi proche de moi depuis des années. Toi, tu avais juste... Tu étais à l'opposé. Tu as fait le contraire. J'ai l'impression de m'être donné à une fausse personne. Le Harry avec qui j'ai partagé tout ça n'existait pas. C'était une putain d'illusion. Tout est cassé, et tout semble tellement ironique, maintenant. C'est ridicule. Mon petit ami faisait partie de la police. J'ai parlé de ma peur de retourner en prison au gars chargé de m'y renvoyer... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus ironique que ça ?

 

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu retournes en prison...

 

-Est-ce que tu allais me le dire ? Lança Louis. Tu as dit que tu m'avais choisi, donc que tu allais quitter le FBI, et rester avec moi, pas vrai ? Mais est-ce que tu allais m'avouer en avoir fait partie ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, chuchota Harry. Peut être.

 

-Toute notre relation aurait été basée sur un horrible mensonge, et ça ne te dérangeait pas ?

 

-Je...

 

-A quel moment tu as réalisé que tu ne voulais plus remplir ta mission ? Quand est-ce que tu as arrêté de coopérer ? Quand on a couché ensemble la première fois, est-ce que tu étais toujours...

 

La voix de Louis s'étrangla.

 

-Ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a jamais eu de rapport avec mon travail, affirma Harry avec force, retenant la larme qui menaçait de déborder sur sa joue.

 

-Est-ce que tu pensais à ton enquête quand on s'est embrassé ? Demanda Louis d'une voix cinglante, ignorant sa réponse. Quand je t'ai amené dans mon garage ? Quand j'avais ma bouche autour de ta queue ? Quand tu dormais dans mon lit ? Quand tu me tenais la main ? Tu avais des arrière-pensées, pendant ces moments ?

 

-Non, non, non... répéta Harry, comme un disque rayé.

 

C'était vrai. Il avait bien découvert le sous-sol du garage à la suite de leur premier rendez-vous, mais c'était un accident.

 

-Et quand tu m'as demandé de participer à mes activités illégales ? Continua Louis. C'était par curiosité innocente, j'imagine ?

 

-Non, mais j'étais sincère dans ce que j'ai dit. Je me disais que si je pouvais rejoindre votre groupe, je me ferais de l'argent, et je pourrais quitter le FBI sans me préoccuper des conséquences sur ma carrière. Et je suppose que je voulais être sûr que toi et moi... C'était parti pour durer ?

 

-Donc tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'appeler tes collègues si jamais j'avais dit oui ?

 

Le ton de Louis se faisait plus hésitant, comme s'il commençait enfin à comprendre ce que Harry lui expliquait, et surtout, à le croire.

 

-Non ! Non, et non, dit fermement Harry.

 

-Je ne sais plus quelle valeur accorder à tes paroles, répliqua Louis, et sa voix se brisa sur la fin.

 

Harry voulait le toucher. Il voulait s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Louis ne le laisserait sans doute pas. Il n'avait plus le droit à sa proximité.

 

-Lou. Je ne... Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me reprennes, ou même que tu me pardonnes, ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne m'étais pas servi de toi. Que ce que tu m'avais donné compte énormément pour moi. Et que je te considère comme une personne formidable qui ne mérite pas de retourner en prison, vols ou pas vols. Et je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire douter de ça.

 

Harry s'arrêta, le souffle un peu court, les yeux fixés sur Louis. Celui-ci paraissait ébranlé. Il releva les yeux vers Harry.

 

-Ce n'est pas à toi de-

 

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'un moteur et de crissement de pneus ; une voiture venait de piler devant chez Louis.

 

C'était la Volkswagen Jetta de Niall. Et c'était bien le jeune blond qui en sortait, trébuchant à moitié sur sa portière, l'air complètement perdu.

 

D'où sortait-il ?

 

-Louis ! Appela Niall en avançant -titubant, plutôt- vers la maison. Louis, je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué, je suis tellement désolé... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire, ce qui se passe... J'ai peur...

 

Son visage était couvert de sueur et tordu par l'angoisse, comme s'il avait roulé dans LA sans s'arrêter depuis la course, cédant seulement à l'épuisement et venant implorer Louis de le pardonner.

 

Louis s'avança, passant à côté de Harry.

 

-Calme-toi, Ni... Tu vas bien ?

 

-Je, oui, je crois, mais-

 

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, lui assura Louis. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller pour le reste. On quitte LA, et tu vas venir avec nous, OK ? Ça ne te fera pas de mal de t'éloigner un peu, toi aussi. Tu vas te faire oublier et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

 

-Mais, Zayn, la voiture, je me suis enfui-

 

-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir. Mais heureusement, Zayn est revenu à la raison et a décidé de te laisser tranquille, lança Louis. Allez, viens, il faut-

 

Oh, oh.

 

Harry avait vu les motos s'engager dans la rue avant Louis, mais ils comprirent en même temps.

 

Soit Zayn avait changé d'avis, soit certains de ses compagnons n'étaient pas décidé à laisser Niall s'en tirer comme ça. Harry penchait pour la deuxième hypothèse, parce qu'il lui sembla reconnaître Luke sous un des casques, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.

 

Au moment où les motards longèrent la maison de Louis, ils sortirent leur arme, et ouvrirent le feu.

 

-Louis ! Hurla Lottie.

 

-Niall ! Attention !

 

Harry n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se mettre à l'abri, trop noyé dans ses émotions pour réagir comme le flic entraîné qu'il était, mais heureusement, Louis fut plus réactif. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se plaquer sur le sol, au moment où une rafale de balles les frôlait. Louis finit à moitié allongé sur lui, comme s'il avait voulu le protéger de son corps, une main sur sa nuque pour lui faire baisser la tête dans l'herbe du jardin.

 

Louis n'avait rien dit quand Harry lui avait avoué être amoureux de lui, mais à cet instant, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une chance pour qu'il l'aime en retour. Ou qu'il l'ait aimé, en tout cas.

 

Les coups de feu finirent par cesser, et Louis aida Harry à se relever. Celui-ci chercha immédiatement des yeux Lottie et Niall. Lottie s'était recroquevillée contre la barrière de la terrasse ; elle avait l'air intact, et elle se mit à courir vers la rue. Louis se précipita dans la même direction, trébuchant sur l'herbe.

 

-Niall !

 

Le jeune blond s'était effondré sur le sol, à quelques pas de sa voiture criblée de balle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à couvert. Harry suivit le mouvement, l'angoisse l'étreignant immédiatement. Lottie fut la première à atteindre Niall, se laissant tomber à genoux, suivie de près par Louis.

 

-Oh, mon dieu...

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois autour de Niall, qui avait le tee shirt ensanglanté et le visage pâle. Louis le souleva pour le caler contre lui.

 

-Il respire, il respire, dit-il précipitamment.

 

-Je ne pense pas que des organes vitaux aient été perforés, fit Harry en scannant frénétiquement des yeux le corps de leur ami.

 

Il posa une main sur lui pour compresser la plaie la plus préoccupante. Harry pensait que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, à condition qu'il reçoive une aide médicale assez rapide. Grave, mais pas critique. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il jouait à l'infirmier, et il espérait vraiment que le carnage allait s'arrêter. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé à Calvin, Perrie ou Niall.

 

-J'appelle les secours, lança Lottie en sortant son téléphone et composant le 911 d'une main tremblante.

 

Niall battit des paupières, et Louis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

Après plusieurs semaines passées à les ignorer, Harry retrouva soudainement ses réflexes de policier. Aucune chance qu'il laisse Luke et son compagnon s'en sortir sans être inquiétés. C'était une tentative de meurtre. Ils avaient voulu tuer Niall, mais aussi Louis, et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Ils auraient pu tous être morts à l'heure qu'il est.

 

-Mets ta main là, ordonna-t-il à Lottie qui prit son relais pour appuyer sur la blessure de Niall sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

 

Harry se releva et sprinta jusqu'à la Toyota, s'installant au volant.

 

-Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria soudain Lottie. Reviens !

 

-Hors de question que je les laisse s'en tirer comme ça !

 

-Louis !

 

Apparemment, Louis avait décidé de le suivre. Harry le vit remonter en courant jusqu'au garage, et sortir sa Lamborghini, dont la carrosserie verte étincelait au soleil. Il avait visiblement décider de privilégier la vitesse pure au détriment de la préservation de son petit bijou. Harry eut un petit coup au cœur en se rappelant leur premier rendez-vous. Puis il se rappela que l'heure n'était pas aux soupirs niais, et il mit le contact et démarra en trombe, s'engageant dans la rue à la suite des motards.

 

Il enclencha son turbo presque tout de suite, et rattrapa facilement les motos. Mais Luke se retourna pour tirer une rafale de balles en sa direction, et Harry dut se baisser derrière son volant, le pare-brise encaissant plusieurs impacts. D'une main, il ouvrit la boîte à gants fermée à clé et farfouilla pour en sortir son arme de service. Les deux motards filaient toujours à quelques mètres devant lui, et il tira quelques balles dans leur direction, plus pour endommager leurs véhicules que les blesser, mais c'était difficile de viser.

 

Ils allaient tellement vite qu'ils volaient littéralement sur le bitume et faisaient des bonds à chaque fois que la route cessait d'être toute droite, les pentes et les montées secouant Harry dans la Toyota. A un moment, un des motards disparut de son champ de vision, descendant de la route pour rouler parallèlement à Harry, mais remontant tout de suite après pour se retrouver derrière la Toyota. Pris en sandwich entre les deux motos, Harry comprit qu'il était vulnérable. Celui qui était derrière lui pouvait le viser tranquillement. Une balle siffla près de son oreille. Il resserra sa prise sur son arme, et se retourna pour tirer une ou deux fois, ratant à chaque fois, et manquant de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule.

 

Ce fut ce moment que Louis choisit pour apparaître, déboulant d'une rue perpendiculaire et percutant le motard qui se trouvait derrière Harry, l'envoyant valser dans le décor avec le flanc de la Lamborghini -la peinture allait définitivement en souffrir.

 

Le type vola dans les airs, roulant avec sa moto dans la terre qui bordait la route. Harry ne ralentit pas, mais dans son rétroviseur, il vit Louis s'arrêter et s'approcher de l'endroit où avait roulé le motard, peut être pour vérifier qu'il était hors d'état de nuire -ou finir le travail, mais Harry ne pensait pas que Louis avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer.

 

Il se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Luke tourna sur un boulevard très fréquenté, et le prit à contre-sens, apparemment prêt à tout pour s'échapper. Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre dans son coup de folie, tournant frénétiquement son volant pour éviter les voitures qui arrivaient en face de lui.

 

Luke se retourna et se remit à tirer sur Harry. Cette course-poursuite ne menait nulle part. Harry avait besoin de changer de stratégie. Harry freina au milieu de la route, positionnant la Toyota en biais pour se donner un angle dégagé, et sortit son arme, prenant le temps de viser plus soigneusement, comme lorsqu’il avait appris à manier un pistolet sur les stands de tirs.

 

Il toucha Luke au deuxième coup. Le motard tomba de son véhicule, roulant sur le sol alors qu'il passait sous un pont, sa moto se renversant et glissant sur le bitume à côté de lui.

 

Harry sortit de sa voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui, et courut jusqu'au motard étendu sur le sol, manquant de se faire renverser par une Chevrolet et une Mercedes qui arrivaient à ce moment. Sans lâcher son arme, il se pencha vers le jeune homme inanimé, posant deux doigts sur son cou pour prendre son pouls. Harry avala sa salive. Il avait visé l'épaule, mais visiblement, il avait touché pire que ça. Luke était visiblement mort sur le coup. A moins que ça ne soit sa chute qui l'ait tué. Ce n'était pas ce que Harry avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais abattu personne, jusqu'ici. Sa conscience s'alourdit. Mais peu importait, au fond. Au moins, Niall n'avait plus d'ennemis. Ça ne faisait qu'un compte à rendre plus au FBI, et il doutait qu'ils s'attardent sur les circonstances de la mort d'un criminel sur Luke.

 

Harry se redressa, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

 

-Appelez le 911 ! lança-t-il aux passants qui avaient assisté à la scène.

 

Il ne parla pas de la police, mais il pouvait déjà entendre les sirènes au loin. En général, une fusillade au milieu de Los Angeles attirait assez l'attention pour que les forces de l'ordre soient prévenues rapidement, ou réagissent d'elles-mêmes. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Louis devait disparaître des lieux, tout de suite. Où était-il ? Il tourna la tête et aperçut la Lamborghini verte à l'arrêt, vers le haut d'une rue perpendiculaire au boulevard, à quelques centaines de mètres, le moteur grondant.

 

Qu'est-ce que Louis fabriquait ? Pourquoi restait-il planté là ?

 

On aurait dit qu'il attendait Harry.

 

Alors celui-ci retourna à sa Toyota et redémarra pour se diriger vers Louis. La Lamborghini se mit à rouler, à une vitesse rapide, mais paisiblement, à une allure que la Toyota pouvait maintenir sans problème : Louis ne fuyait pas Harry. Il l'emmenait quelque part.

 

Louis freina à un stop dans une large rue déserte, derrière un chantier.

 

Harry se pencha par la fenêtre.

 

-Lou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança-t-il, tentant de lire le visage de Louis, qui semblait mélancolique.

 

-Je venais ici quand j'étais encore au lycée, avec ma première voiture. Avec Zayn.

 

Il pointa la route qui s'étendait devant eux.

 

-Il y a environ quatre cents mètres entre ici et la voie ferrée. Tu vois le train qui arrive là-bas, sur la colline ? On s'amusait à rouler depuis ce feu pour faire la course et traverser la voie juste avant le passage du train. Ça filait un sacré frisson, de calculer et de passer juste.

 

-Lou...

 

-Quand le feu passe au vert, j'y vais, fit tranquillement Louis.

 

-Pourquoi ? Fit Harry en tentant d'accrocher ses yeux. Il faut que tu partes, que tu t'éloignes, que tu récupères Lottie, que tu te planques...

 

-Mais je suis fatigué, le coupa Louis. Deux de mes meilleurs amis sont à l'hôpital par ma faute, la police est au courant de mes agissements, mon copain m'a trahi... Peut être que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde que ça s'arrête. Que je... disparaisse.

 

Harry avait compris depuis longtemps que Louis avait parfois des pensées morbides, que son brouillage des limites avec la mort faisait partie de sa façon d'aborder la vie, mais l'entendre parler comme ça lui donnait des frissons.

 

_Bang._

 

Il se souvenait un peu trop bien de ça.

 

-Quoi ? Louis, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

 

Sa voix s'étrangla.

 

-Ta famille a besoin de toi, ta vie n'est pas finie... Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, que je t'ai blessé, et que tout a un peu mal tourné, mais tu vas redresser la barre ! Tu peux encore t'en sortir !

 

-Je ne suis pas très sûr de ça. Je ne veux pas retourner en prison.

 

C'était une constatation plus qu'une supplique.

 

-Tu ne vas pas retourner en prison, dit fermement Harry. Tu vas retourner chez toi, prendre Lottie, et partir avant que la police arrive. Je les retiendrai, je leur enverrai de fausses informations pour te laisser du temps, s'il te plaît, bébé...

 

Le surnom affectueux avait glissé de ses lèvres naturellement, et il lui sembla voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Louis, mais teinté d'ironie.

 

-Je dis... Laissons le train en décider, déclara finalement Louis. J'aime l'idée de m'en remettre à un élément extérieur. Le destin, tu vois ?

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Que voulait-il dire ? Voulait-il vraiment se jeter sous un train ? Louis ne pouvait pas faire ça, il...

 

-Louis, je... commença Harry, au bord de l'hyperventilation.

 

Le feu passa au vert.

 

Louis appuya sur l'accélérateur.

 

-Louis ! C'est de la folie !

 

Mais Louis ne l'écouta pas. Heureusement, Harry avait eu le réflexe de démarrer aussi, se maintenant à la hauteur de Louis alors qu'ils filaient vers la voie ferrée.

 

Très bien. Il supposait que si Louis voulait prendre le risque de se faire ratatiner par un train, Harry prendrait le risque aussi. S'il ralentissait et abandonnait cette course absurde, Harry craignait que Louis n'abandonne lui aussi, se laisse aller à ses raisonnements suicidaires, et fasse exprès de se faire percuter. Au contraire, en continuant, Harry le poussait à aller le plus vite possible, entretenait le défi et l'encourageait à éviter le train. Enfin... Il l'espérait, en tout cas.

 

Il l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, de toute façon, pour être honnête.

 

Harry jetait de petits coups d’œil réguliers à Louis, alternant avec la voie ferrée qui apparaissait devant eux. A un moment, il lui sembla que la Lamborghini avait quelque chose qui clochait, que Louis ne roulait pas aussi vite et aussi fluidement qu'il aurait pu, et Harry cala plus ou moins son allure sur la sienne, priant pour qu'elle soit quand même assez rapide.

 

Un filet de sueur dégoulina sur son visage.

 

Les barrières du passage à niveau se fermèrent, une sonnerie tintant pour annoncer le train, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres.

 

Harry regarda à Louis. Celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de ralentir.

 

Harry grava l'image de son visage dans sa tête, et fonça comme lui dans les barrières, vidant son esprit pour éviter de céder à la panique.

 

Ils franchirent les rails juste à temps, tous les deux, le train les frôlant.

 

Ils l'avaient fait.

 

Harry regarda immédiatement Louis, prêt à lui dire _tu vois, tu t'en es sorti, mais arrête tes conneries et mets toi à l'abri, maintenant_.

 

Mais le destin se manifesta sous une autre forme qu'un train.

 

Un camion déboula d'une rue perpendiculaire, du côté de Louis, et celui-ci allait beaucoup trop vite et n'était pas assez attentif pour l'éviter.

 

Le choc fut rude.

 

La Lamborghini s'écrasa sur le capot du poids lourd, dans un affreux crissement de métal, se retournant à moitié en s'accrochant sur le camion.

 

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta.

 

La Lamborghini rebondit sur la route et fit plusieurs tonneaux. Un, deux, trois tonneaux, retombant lourdement sur le bitume à chaque fois, avant de s'immobiliser sur ses roues dans une gerbe de fumée et d'éclats de verre, et un bruit de fin du monde.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Harry freina brutalement. Les pires scénarios s'accumulaient déjà dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée.

 

C'était la pire journée de sa vie.

 

-Louis !

 

Non, non, non.

 

Harry sortit précipitamment de sa Toyota, et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'épave de la Lamborghini, les jambes tremblantes et peu assurées, mais mues par un instinct plus fort que la panique.

 

-Louis !

 

Il se pencha par la fenêtre, tendant une main anxieuse vers le jeune homme inanimé sur son siège.

 

-Oh, putain, Louis, mon amour, allez...

 

Harry toucha le visage ensanglanté de Louis, sa tête étant visiblement allée taper contre le volant, et celui-ci battit des paupières, l'air à moitié conscient, bougeant faiblement. Harry ouvrit sa portière et passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'aider à sortir de la Lamborghini. Louis gémit de douleur, sa tête retombant sur sa poitrine alors que Harry le soulevait, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et le calant contre son épaule. Harry essaya de les éloigner de la Lamborghini, de crainte que le moteur endommagé n'explose, mais Louis ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et s'effondrait à moitié contre lui, alors il les amena doucement à genoux sur le sol pour pouvoir regarder son état. Louis perdait une de sang importante, ce qui l'affaiblissait, mais ses plaies semblaient superficielles ; il s'en sortait plutôt bien vu la gravité de l'accident. Il avait tout de même besoin d'un médecin. Sa main était crispée dans le tee shirt de Harry, et celui-ci lui caressa le poignet, prêt à déverser des paroles rassurantes.

 

Harry releva la tête en reconnaissant un bruit de moto. Un véhicule inconnu venait en effet de freiner brutalement à quelques pas d'eux.

 

Oh, non. Mince. Il y avait un troisième motard ? Harry chercha son arme, mais il l'avait laissée dans la Toyota, et il avait les mains prises par Louis.

 

Mais il avait peut être mal interprété la situation.

 

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Lança le nouvel arrivant en abandonnant sa moto et en s'approchant d'eux au pas de course, ôtant son casque dans la foulée.

 

Cette voix lui était fort familière.

 

Harry regarda bêtement Zayn approcher, sans savoir s'il devait se méfier de lui ou pas.

 

Le métisse s'agenouilla à côté de Louis, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Je ne savais pas que Luke allait faire ça, expliqua-t-il. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'aller après Niall, il a juste ignoré mes consignes. Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu vent de l'affaire... Je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Ce sont mes hommes après tout, je me sentais responsable. Je voulais aider.

 

Harry ne savait pas très bien si Zayn s'adressait à lui ou à Louis, mais en tout cas, pour sa part, il voulait bien le croire. Les mutineries du genre n'étaient pas si rares, et les motards devant chez Louis avaient en effet eu l'air d'agir de façon isolée, sans le reste de leur gang pour les appuyer. Louis le croyait aussi, visiblement, assez conscient pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il frissonna contre Harry et essaya de relever la tête.

 

-Zayn, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

 

Zayn lui saisit la main.

 

-Oui, Lou, répondit-il simplement. Je suis désolé.

 

Ce n'était qu'un nombre limité de mots, mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

 

Il semblait que Harry soit en train d'assister à une scène de réconciliation. C'était plutôt émouvant, et Harry était tout prêt à applaudir la fin de cette querelle douloureuse.

 

C'était juste que... Ce n'était pas trop le moment. Louis était blessé, et...

 

Et les sirènes de la police se rapprochaient, résonnant dans les oreilles de Harry comme le marteau implacable du juge qui condamnait à la peine capitale.

 

Dans quelques minutes, les autres policiers seraient sur les lieux. La Lamborghini de Louis ne redémarrerait pas, trop endommagée. Zayn était en moto et Louis ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Harry doutait que ses bras et son corps soient assez solides pour se maintenir sur un deux roues.

 

-Zayn, il faut que tu l'emmènes, fit Harry en se tournant vers le métisse. Trouve-lui une aide médicale, quelqu'un de discret, et planquez-vous quelque part...

 

Zayn le regarda.

 

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas dans les meilleurs termes, ajouta Harry, suppliant presque. Mais tu dois l'aider... Si la police le trouve ici, il va finir en prison, ils ont trop d'éléments contre lui, et... il ne peut pas retourner là-bas.

 

Harry était obligé de faire confiance au métisse. Il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main.

 

-Bien sûr que je vais l'aider. Pour qui tu me prends ? Répliqua Zayn.

 

Harry faillit rétorquer _« pour l'ennemi que tu as été pour Louis toutes ces années »_ , mais il allait se contenter de se réjouir que Louis ait quelqu'un d'assez dévoué à l'heure actuelle pour le sortir du pétrin.

 

Harry et Zayn aidèrent Louis à se relever. Zayn fit passer son bras autour de ses épaules, le soutenant du mieux qu'il put. Louis était pâle et respirait fort, mais ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, bien qu'ils aient visiblement du mal à se focaliser sur un point. Harry sentit une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Louis ne devait pas s'attarder ici. Il lui fallait des points de suture, et un lit.

 

La décision de Harry fut vite prise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait choisi son camp.

 

Alors il tendit les clés de la Toyota à Zayn.

 

-Prends ma voiture, lança-t-il. Tu ne peux pas emmener Louis sur ta moto.

 

 _Leur_ voiture. C'était leur voiture, de toute façon, à tous les deux, Louis et lui.

 

Zayn attrapa les clés mais fronça les sourcils.

 

-Et toi ?

 

Harry se demanda soudain si Zayn savait vraiment qui il était, au-delà du type que Louis s'était tapé. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait envie de lui demander pardon pour l'avoir dénoncé au FBI. Il le ferait peut être, un jour. S'il avait jamais l'occasion de le recroiser.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

-Tu pourrais venir avec nous, dit Zayn en rattrapant Louis qui glissait un peu contre lui.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Non. Louis ne veut plus de moi dans les parages, et je ne ferais qu'attirer l'attention sur vous. Je suppose qu'il est temps d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

 

Zayn acquiesça.

 

-On y va, alors, lança-t-il, prêt à se diriger vers la Toyota.

 

Mais la voix de Louis s'éleva, faible, comme un murmure, mais bien reconnaissable.

 

-Attends, Haz...

 

Ses yeux bleus parvinrent à se concentrer sur Harry, qui s'approcha de lui et lui effleura la joue. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, goûtant un mélange de sang et de sel, se détachant avant que Louis ne fasse mine de répondre. Celui-ci le fixait, les coupures sur son front et ses joues et les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur contrastant avec la perfection du reste de son visage. Il était beau, toujours beau, même dans cette situation. Zayn s'éclaircit la gorge, mais Harry l'ignora.

 

-Au revoir, chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille de Louis. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

 

Sans laisser le temps à Louis de réagir -peut être n'allait-il pas réagir, de toute façon- Harry recula et fit un signe de tête à Zayn, qui entraîna Louis vers la voiture, le plus délicatement possible, mais le faisant quand même grogner de souffrance.

 

Zayn le déposa sur le siège passager et s'installa au volant, mettant le contact, et démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue, faisant demi-tour de façon maîtrisée, adoptant une conduite souple assez semblable à celle de Louis -ils s'étaient probablement entraînés ensemble. Harry les regarda s'éloigner, remontant vers le centre-ville.

 

La Toyota orange disparut au coin de la rue au moment où deux voitures de police s'y engageaient.

 

Harry resta planté au milieu de la route et les regarda s'arrêter, gyrophares hurlants. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de courir se cacher, et de toute façon, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention.

 

Donc.

 

Il était dans de beaux draps.

 

Mais il se dit que Louis s'était enfui, qu'on ne le retrouverait plus si facilement, maintenant, surtout s'il changeait d’État, et il n'avait pas de regrets.

 

*

 

Harry avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Le hasard avait voulu que le premier agent arrivé sur les lieux et à le mettre en joue, alors que Harry restait là, les mains levées, résigné, soit Jeff. Celui-ci avait immédiatement baissé son arme, et avait soupiré :

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ?

 

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

 

-Où il est ? Avait demandé Jeff.

 

-Qui ? Avait répliqué Harry.

 

Jeff l'avait fixé, peu impressionné.

 

-Tu te rends compte que je suis obligé de t'arrêter pour complicité ? Avait-il finalement fait.

 

-Fais donc.

 

Jeff avait poussé un autre soupir.

 

-Ils vont te rechercher. Ils savent pour Tomlinson et ils savent que tu es impliqué. Mais tu ne seras pas leur priorité, tu as le temps de te retourner. Tu dois disparaître un moment. Quitter la Californie serait le plus sage.

 

Harry l'avait regardé sans comprendre.

 

-Allez, file, avait continué Jeff. Va le rejoindre, ou fais ce que tu veux, mais prends une longueur d'avance.

 

-Mais, Jeff...

 

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur cette scène, d'accord ? Avait lancé Jeff.

 

C'était à ce moment-là que Harry s'était rendu que Jeff avait peut être été un véritable ami pour lui, au final.

 

Alors Harry avait saisi sa chance. Il voulait bien assumer ses actes, mais il préférait encore être en cavale qu'en prison. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si cela pouvait aggraver son cas, de toute façon.

 

Les deux policiers arrivés en même temps que Jeff sur les lieux n'avaient pas entendu leur conversation, et Jeff les avait convaincus que Harry était un agent infiltré et qu'il avait juste raté les criminels de peu -hé, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité, Harry avait toujours sa plaque du FBI, après tout. Il avait pu juste s'en aller, sans être inquiété.

 

Bien sûr, ses anciens supérieurs ne seraient pas dupe. Un mandat d'arrêt avait dû être lancé contre lui, à l'heure actuelle.

 

Harry s'était débarrassé de son Iphone -l'éteindre ne suffisait pas pour perdre sa trace, alors il l'avait jeté dans la piscine d'un habitant du quartier- et avait filé à son appartement pour récupérer ses quelques affaires. Il avait laissé la voiture prêtée par le FBI, bien sûr, et avait quitté l'immeuble le plus discrètement possible, passant par derrière au cas où on serait déjà à sa recherche.

 

Il ne pouvait plus retourner à tous les endroits qu'il avait fréquentés avec Louis ; il ne pourrait plus jamais remettre les pieds au Racer's Edge.

 

Il avait marché jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville et avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel miteux, sous un faux nom, juste pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

 

La pensée qu'il avait tout perdu tardait à s'installer dans son esprit, comme si le soulagement que Louis et ses amis soient tirés d'affaire -au moins temporairement- surpassait le bouleversement causé par sa propre situation peu glorieuse.

 

Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit à regarder le ventilateur à moitié déglingué tourner au-dessus du lit.

 

Il n'avait pas éteint la lumière de peur de plonger dans le sommeil et de sentir l'ombre de Louis venir hanter ses rêves.

 

*

 

Et maintenant, une semaine plus tard, Harry se retrouvait sur le bord de la route à faire du stop pour rentrer dans le Dakota.

 

Il savait que c'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire.

 

Il s'était donné trois ans pour réussir quelque part à LA. On pouvait dire qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Non seulement il ne s'était pas bâti une carrière stable, mais en plus, maintenant, il était recherché par la police. Et il n'avait même plus de petit ami. Rien ne le retenait. Rien ne le motivait.

 

Le plus raisonnable était de retourner chez lui. De prendre un travail quelconque dans son coin perdu du Dakota et d'essayer de se rabibocher avec sa famille. Et peut être que dans quelques années, quand il se serait fait assez oublier et qu'il aurait un peu d'argent de côté, il pourrait repartir pour une autre grande ville.

 

Harry avait envie de mourir quand il pensait.

 

Il pensait au sarcasme de son beau-père, au sourire pincé de sa mère et à leur homophobie à peine dissimulée. Il pensait aux dîners gênés et entrecoupés de silences, aux reproches déversés à toute heure. Il pensait à la ville étriquée où ils habitaient, aux gens qu'il ne voulait plus revoir mais qu'il ne pourrait éviter.

 

Il s'imagina seul avec son cœur brisé, isolé et morne, noyé dans une telle atmosphère, avec rien d'autre pour le réchauffer que les souvenirs avec Louis.

 

Il se sentait déjà mort en y pensant, en fait.

 

Mais c'était le plus logique. Retourner dans le Dakota. Disparaître. Être le gentil garçon que ses parents avaient souhaité.

 

Alors Harry faisait du stop. A l'entrée de l'autoroute, au nord de LA. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, qu'il ne pouvait se payer ni l'avion, ni le train, ni le car, et qu'un long trajet en voiture ne le rebutait pas du tout. Au contraire, il espérait que le trajet dure le plus longtemps possible.

 

Il ne devait pas inspirer confiance, avec son air misérable et ses cheveux sales, parce que personne ne s'arrêtait pour lui. Les voitures le dépassaient sans qu'une seule ne s'arrête. Harry soupira. Cela faisait une heure, et il faisait déjà tellement chaud pour ce milieu de matinée. Pris de découragement, il laissa retomber son pouce, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Quel échec ambulant il faisait. Il n'était même pas fichu de se faire prendre en stop. Il se frotta les yeux, embués par la poussière et le manque de sommeil, luttant contre l'envie de s'asseoir par terre et de se laisser mourir sur place.

 

Il focalisa de nouveau sa vision sur la circulation devant lui, clignant des paupières à cause de la luminosité. Puis il cligna de nouveau des paupières, sûr d'avoir été victime d'une hallucination, parce que la voiture qui venait de passer... Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il faillit se bloquer le cou.

 

La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, sur le bord de la route.

 

C'était impossible.

 

C'était une Dodge Charger R/T, et Harry connaissait une personne qui possédait exactement la même.

 

Mais c'était impossible, pas vrai ? C'était une énorme coïncidence, mais une coïncidence quand même. Une coïncidence plutôt cruelle.

 

Harry resta figé à regarder la voiture jusqu'à la portière du côté passager s'ouvre.

 

C'était peut être pour l'inviter à grimper. Après tout, quand une voiture s'arrêtait pour un auto-stoppeur, l'auto-stoppeur s'empressait de monter dans cette voiture complaisante, en général. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un psychopathe immédiatement reconnaissable.

 

Harry marcha jusqu'à la Dodge.

 

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

 

Harry cligna des yeux.

 

Louis releva ses lunettes de soleil pour les coincer sur le dessus de sa tête, dans ses cheveux en désordre.

 

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix douce.

 

Harry en eut un vertige, et dut se rattraper au haut de la voiture, se penchant par la portière pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

 

Louis souriait. (Pourquoi souriait-il ? Pourquoi serait-il content de le voir ?). Il avait de petites cicatrices sur le front, un pansement sur la joue et un bandage à l'avant-bras, mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il allait assez bien pour être au volant d'une voiture.

 

-Tu conduis la voiture de ton père.

 

C'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir ressassé de longs discours à réciter devant Louis, pour s'il le revoyait un jour. Mais Harry s'était résigné à tout faire de travers.

 

-Ouais, répondit Louis. Je me suis dit qu'il était peut être... temps.

 

Sa voix. Son ton un peu traînant et moqueur.

 

-C'est... bien, fit stupidement Harry.

 

Peut être que cela voulait dire qu'il avait définitivement renoncé à ses activités illégales.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Tu vas monter ou quoi ?

 

Harry le fixa.

 

-Tu veux que je monte dans ta voiture ? Moi.. ?

 

-Oui, fit lentement Louis. Je pensais que c'était assez évident, vu que je me suis arrêté et que je t'ai ouvert la portière.

 

-Mais... _Pourquoi ?_

 

-Tu ne peux pas juste monter ?

 

D'accord.

 

Harry obéit sans plus poser de questions. Même si Louis avait l'intention de le balancer d'une falaise, faire le trajet jusqu'à la falaise avec lui en valait la peine. C'était Louis. Et qu'il soit dans de bonnes ou de mauvaises dispositions à son égard, il n'y avait pas eu une minute depuis le moment où il l'avait quitté pendant laquelle Harry n'avait pas voulu être de nouveau avec lui. Cela serait forcément mieux que le Dakota, de toute façon. Même si ce n'était peut être qu'un détour avant sa sentence finale.

 

Harry claqua la portière après s'être assis. Louis ne démarra pas. Peut être qu'il voulait juste parler. Ici. Dans sa voiture. Au bord de l'autoroute. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça de la part de Louis.

 

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Harry avec précaution.

 

-J'ai encore des amis à LA, répondit Louis, regardant devant lui. Je leur ai demandé de te retrouver, et ils ont réussi assez vite, en fouinant un peu. Ils t'ont surveillé toute la semaine en passant devant ton hôtel. Quand tu es parti ce matin, ils m'ont prévenu. Et je suis venu.

 

Et Harry qui pensait s'être fait discret.

 

-Je sais que tu ne fais plus partie du FBI, ajouta Louis.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Oui, ça devait finir par arriver. Et je suis en cavale, aussi.

 

-Bienvenue au club.

 

Harry se noya un peu dans les yeux bleus de Louis, qui le regardait bien en face.

 

-Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? Chuchota Harry.

 

Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Parce que... Je pense que tu as dit la vérité. Sur le fait que tu ne m'as pas vraiment trahi. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans finir les deux phrases que j'ai dû laisser en suspens à cause des circonstances lors de notre dernière... entrevue. Je veux dire, quand Luke est arrivé, et ensuite, quand tu m'as laissé partir avec Zayn.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Je voulais te dire, poursuivit calmement Louis, que ce n'était pas à toi de décider si je pouvais te pardonner, ou pas. Et que ce n'était pas non plus à toi de décider si je voulais encore de toi dans ma vie, ou pas.

 

La bouche de Harry s'entrouvrit légèrement. Il sentait une rougeur lui monter aux joues, et son cœur s'accélérer, mais il essaya de ne pas laisser l'espoir lui monter trop à la tête.

 

Mais. Louis était venu. Pour lui. Et il venait de dire... Eh bien, ce qu'il venait de dire.

 

-Et... Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? Tu me pardonnes ? Tu veux toujours de moi ? Fit Harry d'une voix enrouée.

 

Louis prit une inspiration.

 

-Je ne sais pas pour le pardon, il me faudra sans doute du temps... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas très loin de tomber vraiment très amoureux de toi, que je suis sans doute déjà très amoureux de toi, et qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse retourner t'enterrer dans un endroit que tu détestes, et que je ne te revois plus jamais.

 

Il saisit la main de Harry.

 

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Mais ce n'est vraiment qu'une infime partie des raisons pour lesquelles je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Et que tu restes avec moi, et que tu dormes avec moi, et que tu ne quittes plus jamais mes bras. Si possible. Pardonner... Je suppose que ça finira par venir, si on fait ça.

 

Harry ne s'était sans doute jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

 

-Embrasse-moi, dit-il, parce que c'était ça, ou fondre en larmes.

 

Louis se pencha vers lui, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent et les langues se trouvèrent, Harry s'accrochant au cou de Louis pour le tenir le plus proche possible de lui, et respirer son odeur.

 

-Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Miami ? Lança Louis après qu'ils se furent détachés, tous les deux un peu échauffés et souriants.

 

-Ça a l'air... ensoleillé, dit Harry. Et j'aime le soleil.

 

-Tant mieux. Parce que c'est là qu'on va, fit Louis avec un clin d'oeil.

 

Harry lui sourit encore, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, s'appuyant contre son épaule.

 

Los Angeles, Miami, la lune. Louis pouvait bien l'emmener où il voulait. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il pouvait même les faire vivre dans sa voiture pour le restant de leurs jours, sur ce bas-côté d'autoroute, et Harry s'en contenterait avec joie.

 

Louis remit ses éternelles Ray Ban sur son nez, se cala dans son siège, posa les mains sur le volant de la Dodge, et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

 

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> FIN >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas réussi à le caser dans la conversation finale, alors je vous le dis ici :  
> Tout le monde va bien. Perrie va bien, Calvin va bien (ils l'ont récupéré à l'hôpital avant de partir, et vu que la police est complètement stupide dans cette histoire, ils n'avaient pas fait le lien entre lui et le braquage voilà C'EST COMME CA), Niall va bien, Lottie va bien, Louis va bien (comme vous avez pu le constater). Il s'est réconcilié avec Zayn qui l'a aidé à partir et qui vient le voir parfois à Miami. Louis a laissé sa mère et ses autres soeurs à LA (et elles ne sont pas inquiétées par la police, C'EST COMME CA), mais il vient incognito leur rendre visite, et personne ne le choppe parce que... C'EST COMME CA. Et voilà, tout le monde est en bonne santé et heureux. (Harry et Louis auront des enfants ensemble un jour, mais pas tout de suite, ils sont un peu occupés à réorganiser des courses en Floride, là -et non, Louis n'a pas laissé tomber TOUTES ses activités illégales). 
> 
> :) 
> 
> Je sais que la toute fin avec Louis qui revient chercher Harry n'est pas crédible, mais hé : happy end ! 
> 
> Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je ne prévois pas d'écrire de suite basée sur les autres films de Fast & Furious. Mais never say never !
> 
> (PS : bon sérieusement quelqu'un a compris pourquoi à la fin du 1 Dom veut absolument se taper un petit délire et défier Brian de traverser cette fichue voie ferrée alors qu'ils ont la police à leurs trousses ?! Franchement quoi, la psychologie des personnages est étrangE :') ) 
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos gentils commentaires et vos adorables réactions <3 J'espère que cette humble fiction vous a plu. Ma quatrième fiction à chapitres, yeah ! Merci, j'adore toujours écrire et je suis très heureuse que ça fasse plaisir à des gens. On a plus que jamais besoin de havres de paix, je pense... 
> 
> Je vous aime :) Bye, à bientôt peut être :)

**Author's Note:**

> A bientôt, j'espère ! <3


End file.
